


GLEE-ON!

by RenKarasu89



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta, やがて君になる | Yagate Kimi ni Naru | Bloom Into You (Manga), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, First Time for Everything Fest, Gen, a la GLEE, a lil bit of Pitch Perfect, glee club drama, jazz hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKarasu89/pseuds/RenKarasu89
Summary: Sayaka Saeki's reputation as a stellar student is at-risk after photos of her in compromising positions surfaced at school. Her friends are all more than willing to help and defend her but Sayaka knew she has to do the greater bulk of that herself. Realizing she has no one to stand beside her, she goes back to her very first love before everything else in her life has fallen (and keeps on falling) apart: MUSIC.As it turns out, heart aches and bullies can only make a girl stronger.





	1. Cough Syrup. Talking Bodies. Hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of the chapter:  
> We are introduced to a post-canon story. Sayaka's tranquil existence is threatened and Touko accidentally introduces a pink-haired girl with cerulean blue eyes and killer voice-chops to Sayaka. Meanwhile, Touko has become really adorkable and showing some possessive and jealous streak.

After graciously stepping down from the presidency, Touko Nanami lifted up a red solo cup—with grape juice, what else—in honor of the recently delegated student council president, Seiji Maki. Standing beside her on the platform was Sayaka Saeki, who had now vested her vice-presidential position to the newly minted Maki’s second-in-command, Yuu Koito. With smiles on their lips, the two girls recited their honorary remarks for President Maki and Vice President Koito: first, Sayaka, followed by Touko.

“Congratulations! Here’s to the new faces of the student council. I wish you all the best.”

“Aaaand, if you need anything—leadership advice or extra hand—don’t hesitate to come to us. We are more than willing to help you, okay? Since we seniors won’t be always around here the StuCo, Sayaka and I will be keeping in touch with President Maki and Hakozaki-sensei in that regard in the days to come.”

“Wait, Touko,” Sayaka flustered. “What do you mean you and I…? OHHHHH…”

From the back, Suguru Doujima wolf-whistled while Akari Hyuuga and Koyomi Kanou giggled. Hakozaki-sensei blushed while Manager Miyako (the one who brought the delicious pastries paid for by the council’s budget) smiled sheepishly. They all knew now that Touko and Yuu were in a romantic relationship. They also knew that one year was way too fast to pass by and Touko and Sayaka would soon be graduating, leaving the leadership positions to Yuu and Seiji. And now that the couple were in the process of patching things up due to their previous hang ups of misunderstandings and angst, their small circle of friends had been nothing short of understanding and supportive. Those included incessant teasing from both Akari and Suguru. Suguru’s teasing were pushier, though, whereas Akari’s was much gentler, it didn’t mean the couple (YES, Akari was now Suguru’s girlfriend) weren’t a tandem when tormenting the now openly gay and goofy Touko Nanami and her girlfriend, Yuu Koito.

“Nanami-senpai.” Suguru started; Koyomi glanced at him suspiciously, yet with a smirk. “Are leadership woes your real concern or do you just want to secure updates from Maki-kun and Hakozaki-sensei about Koito-San in the coming days?”

Touko reddened furiously but was powerless to deny the accusation. That was the main gist, to keep updates about Yuu especially now that she’d be busy with Sayaka preparing for national mock exams and college entrance exams—she’d be spending less time with Yuu at this point and more with the academia. Sayaka chuckled at Touko’s transparency and Yuu’s slight annoyance shown by her cute pout.  
Akari wiped a small tear from her eye due to her giggles. “There, there, don’t point the obvious! But, seriously, Nanami-senpai, which one is it? Or is it both?”

“Wow.” Koyomi chimed in, twisting the dagger further. “Nanami-senpai. I would never have pegged you to be the super romantic type to the point you’d keep a constant eye on Yuu!” Koyomi turned to address her friend, Yuu. “Oy, you’re lucky to have a bodyguard. Maybe I should right a fanfic about this…?”

Touko finally interjected but fell short. “Hey, guys, that’s not what---ugh!” Helpless, she resorted to gulping the contents of her styro cup and then poured herself some more of that damned grape juice. Her reaction to the whole thing made everyone in the room laugh.

Yuu beamed at Touko’s childlikeness. I really love this girl. She thought. She was no longer hesitant, this quasi-freedom to love Touko had given her a small breathing space that when she walked down the halls of their high school with Touko at her side, she could finally hold her head up high. Of course, they still weren’t “out and proud” in the whole school, but it was no longer feeling awkward to have her shoulder bumped with Touko’s, or a simple brush of Touko’s fingertips didn’t make Yuu cower in fear of anyone’s judgments. There were times when, out of people’s line of sight, she’d take Touko’s hand in hers and their fingers were woven together, as a pair of lovers’ hands ought to be. She’d told Touko finally the dreaded three-word-sentence: I love you. But this time, with less anguish and with more promise. Yuu could not thank her lucky stars enough for someone like Touko who had inadvertently taught her what love is all about—at least as dictated by their experience.

“And what’s gonna be the theme song?” Sayaka couldn’t help it anymore, impish grin growing wider. “I will Always Love You by Whitney Houston? Is Koito-san going to belt out Queen of the Night while wearing a black one piece with sequins and hair net and killer three-inch heels?” Sayaka finally laughs, her sides hurting, imagining short-stack Yuu Koito in such drag-like apparel.  
Akari, Suguru, and Koyomi all tilted their heads to the side, and as if there was a telepathy going on, they could see how ludicrous the whole scenario was—they all ended up laughing with Sayaka.

BUT whereas the gang stayed on track, Touko’s pervy mind swerved left… _A two-piece suit would definitely fit her more… Sequins and fishnets could be kawaii on Yuu provided her hair is let down and three-inch heels would only push her buttocks up even more. How about a bunny suit? Oh my god. Sexy._ Touko began silently tracing Yuu’s body with her eyes. And now that Yuu had been letting her hair down most of the time, the kouhai looked even lovelier in her uniform _: rolled up sleeves revealing shapely arms, skirt that revealed well-toned legs, shapely buttocks up-up-up yep, them delicious-looking breasts like apples, surely perky and—CRAP—_ Yuu’s looking at Touko like she’s going nuclear.  
“Don’t. You. Dare. Think. About. It.” Yuu hissed.

Touko gulped. She had seen Yuu naked once and the senpai was mesmerized by the kouhai’s au natural form of hotness—since then she hadn’t forgotten. Touko had become redder than ever.

President Maki finally weighed in, “I know! Why not, for the coming festival, let’s surprise the school with a musical play!”

“Eh?” Yuu was skeptical. “Too soon; it isn’t so bad though.” Yuu took mental notes of it, glad for the diversion from embarrassment. “We can plan it ahead at least. But our resident playwright over here—Koyomi, could you handle a musical play?”

“I could try to write some script, but I would need the help of someone who knows and understands how a musical play works. Or, it’d be better if the musical play is something well-known. I’ve read somewhere that there’s a Japanese translation of Les Misérables. It’s not easy to create a piece for musicals especially if you’re opting again for some original production.” Koyomi had sounded confident ever since her play became an instant hit but she’d also retained her trademark honesty about her limitations. She’d pretty much prefer—if they were to do a musical play—something that’s already been done.

“That’s cool. But then we’ll have to consider other stuff to be done at the festival. Remember we’ll have the sports fest first.” Suguru was now serious.  
“The literature club president—Kinimoto-San—offered to help the council with regards to the festival, he said, in case we’ll be making some stage show. Apparently, we’ll be making one huh.” VP Koito said with a smile. “Oh, and there’s also the music club, pledging their support.”  
“While you’re at it, don’t worry about the Sports Fest.” Akari offered. “Suguru and I are compiling committee members for the sports event. StuCo will have the papers by next week Monday.  
“Noted that.” Koyomi said, writing all the info down on her notebook. “Umm, any plans for the upcoming prelims test?”  
“Hmm,” Prez Maki started. “I’ll present to you a proposal tomorrow for our first StuCo meeting.”

A series of applause emanated from Touko, Sayaka, Manager Miyako, and Hakozaki-sensei right behind the new student council. The youngbloods were showing eagerness and reliability and they couldn’t help but feel generally positive towards them.

“You’re getting the hang of it!” Touko said excitedly. “Keep it up and you’ll do better than what we did before you.” Her smile was glowing with pride for her former student council volunteers.

“Touko, does that mean Prez Maki and—ESPECIALLY—VP Koito won’t be needing any of YOUR assistance?” Sayaka’s tone was dripping with malice. They all knew how clingy Touko could get around Yuu. Manager Miyako snickered and Hakozaki-sensei facepalmed.

Wolf-whistles came out from the pack again.  
“Saeki-senpai,” Yuu deadpanned. “I’m pretty sure even without our admonitions, Touko-chan will just do whatever she wants and however she wants it. Right, Toooouuuko-senpai?”

By this time, Touko was fully aware they were all ganging up on her. Thank goodness she’s no longer holding any position of power save for being the school’s valedictorian, otherwise she’d feel as though she was being stripped off of her dignity. Crimson in the face, she tried to defend herself—  
“Hey, I’m not going to pounce on Yuu every second! I have self-control! You guys, stop already!”

It only made the giggles quicker and the laughs louder. Yuu double-facepalmed.  
“That wasn’t even what we’re trying to point out!” Sayaka was losing it, hugging the adorkable Touko around the shoulders. Goodness, I love my best friend! Sayaka admitted to herself that Yuu calling Touko by her first name was golden!

To be honest, Sayaka wasn’t expecting her relationship with Touko would patch up. She wasn’t feeling confident about regaining the same friendship they had before she confessed—then she was rejected. Yet, now, thanks to Yuu, who pretty much supported the rekindling of her and Touko’s friendship, she’s able to laugh openly and smile wider with her best friend. There’s a kind of light seeping through her soul, a feeling of security and assurance that better days were ahead of them, that the gods of fortune were finally smiling down on her.

The adults—Miyako and Riko—were talking to each other while this joyous ruckus was happening when quick. apprehensive knocking reverberated around.  
“Come in!” Yuu said.

The wooden slide door opened and a troubled-bewildered-looking female freshman, clutching her chest, managed to bow and addressed the presence of her seniors, then blurted out in a shaky voice:  
“President Maki, Vice President Koito, please follow me to the girls’ locker room!”

A collective “Eh?” was their response. Miyako was biting her inside cheeks hard to avoid laughing.  
“What happened?” Prez Maki inquired, coming forward towards the girl.  
“I… I can’t tell it here… But it will be better if Saeki-senpai and Hakozaki-sensei come with us.”  
By this time, Yuu had joined their group, taking Sayaka with her, Hakozaki-sensei following them. It looked like an emergency.  
“Okay,” Yuu said. “We’ll come along with you.”  
Acknowledging the people in the StuCo, Yuu, Seiji, Sayaka and Hakozaki-sensei left the building as the girl led them out of the woods.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

The five had arrived at the girls’ locker room in the gymnasium. There were still a few onlookers—most were sports club members. Amongst the bystanders were some members of the basketball club including the Captain Serizawa. The doors were still locked but the freshman girl had the keys, she was rummaging through her pouch.  
“Um, Prez Maki, VP Koito, could you please tell everyone else here to… go home… or stay away from here…?"

For a second, the girl glanced up nervously to Sayaka, then immediately looked down. Her hands holding the key shook a little. A cold, vice-like fear, gripped Sayaka’s innards. Whatever was in the locker room—Sayaka was certain—it involved her.

Sayaka’s reaction wasn’t lost on Riko. Immediately, she quickly spinned around on her heels and commanded the remaining students to get out of the gymnasium ASAP and go home. Not one of the onlookers dared to defy this Japanese Literature teacher’s command. They all packed up and left, leaving the five alone.  
“By the way,” Yuu gulped before carrying on. “What’s your name, if I may ask?”

“Kana Yanagi.” with trembling hand, Kana placed the key in the hole, turned it, then pushed the heavy metal doors slowly. Maki helped her with the doors.  
The group entered the locker room. It was actually clean and pleasant smelling.

“This way, please.” Kana admonished softly, leading the way to the showers.

Facing the five were nine shower cubicles as they approached; only one had its door open. It was the first one to the left. Squinting as they all walked towards it, Sayaka’s face slowly registered horror. She just wanted to die in that spot.  
“Oh my god.” Riko covered her mouth while Yuu and Maki stared up in disbelief and terror.

Up in the wall, right below the shower, were photos of Sayaka—snap shots, she was definitely being spied on—French-kissing a fellow sophomore who was also a girl. There were also photos of her getting dead-drunk in the middle of the night in the city's reputable Gay district, almost naked. Many photos of her included partying hard with young people who obviously weren’t enrolled at their school. They were probably young professionals working in the inner-belly of Tokyo’s financial prefecture.

Hakozaki-sensei seemed to recognize the second-year girl whom Sayaka was kissing but it was eclipsed by her raging idea to take down those photos and clean up the cubicle first—followed by a silent plea that Sayaka wasn’t doing anything illegal—like prostitution or drugs.

“Come on!” Riko called to her students, springing to her feet, quickly removing the damnable photos. “Let’s clean this place up. Maki and Kana help me with this. Yuu, take Sayaka back to the student council room. And no one—NO ONE—outside of the student council members should ever learn about this. Am I making myself clear?”

Yuu gently grabbed Sayaka by the arm leading her towards the gymnasium, the older girl was walking limply as if any moment she’s going to collapse. She was certain some gossip-hungry students were still loitering. With a determined voice, Yuu implored Sayaka: “Senpai, please gather your wits for a moment. We don’t want to make other students suspicious.”  
“Okay.” Sayaka replied meekly.

Outside the gymnasium, Yuu was correct. There were still students, mostly male students, who were noisily talking amongst themselves, about, of course, hot high school chicks.  
Sayaka managed to walk upright beside Yuu, cool, calm, collected, with a stiff upper lip. Yuu and Sayaka had gotten pass those wayward guys when one of those boys just blurted out, as if making sure the two girls heard their convo.  
“Hey, Yusuke. Have you heard some girls here dig other girls? Weird, right?”

Yuu and Sayaka almost stopped on their tracks, sickening feeling enveloping them. They quickened their pace.  
“I mean, what do they do to get each other off?”  
“Hahahaha! It’s just a phase. They’ll need a dick once they get over it lol.”  
“Come to think of it, it’s hot—two girls kissing. I heard Takada has downloaded porn of that sort.”  
“Really? Sheesh. Even so, that’s abominable. Our country’s in need of babies right now, we have a declining population. We don’t need queers infecting Japan.”  
“Oh come on. Lesbians—I think that’s what they call themselves—they’re fine. Just the cute kind though, not those ugly butches with their big busts and awful—”

Before Yuu could stop Sayaka, the senpai began walking back towards those low-lives loitering the school grounds. One of the boys turned around and obviously cowered at the presence of the former student council vice president.  
“Vice president!” The boys said. All five of them stood and bowed their heads. They were, after all, freshies.

One of the boys dared look her in the face. He swiftly bowed his head again. He didn’t like what he saw. The former VPs visage—albeit stunning—was a mask of a pissed off demon.  
Sayaka’s green eyes burned with hellish hatred. It’s amazing she kept her composure when deep inside she wanted to just pummel the bigot’s face and be done with it… But if she had no control over her emotions, that very act could open the floodgates that could endanger not only herself but also Touko’s and Yuu’s welfare.

In a quiet and frosty voice, Sayaka intoned. “Hakozaki-sensei was clear, wasn’t she? Go home. And if you need to go somewhere else after class, change into casual clothes. Do you understand?”  
“Y-yes. Saeki-sama. We are very sorry.”

After regaining their posture, the boys ran away from Sayaka Saeki. She turned to rejoin Yuu in going back to the student council HQ. Yuu was amazed at how Sayaka still managed to garner fear and respect. But alongside the admiration, Yuu worried for her friend.  
The two girls walked in silence, Sayaka holding on to Yuu.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Who the hell did that?!”

To say Suguru was upset was an understatement. He was enraged. He wanted to cut up a bastard.  
In a year that the student council stuck together, Suguru considered the girls his friends. By instinct, he was immensely protective, just like he wanted to beat up the guy who broke Akari’s heart and keep Akari by his side always. His instincts told him to extend that protectiveness to Maki and others. He’s a loyal and solid friend. Whoever harmed his friends, Suguru wouldn’t shed a tear. He’d burn the motherfuckers down.

The group was silent for a moment, each member trying to process what happened and how they could help their upperclassman. Touko sat beside Sayaka, the latter in a post-cry situation. Sayaka’s eyes were puffy and her face damp with tears. The girl kept on crumpling her kerchief. Next to Sayaka was Miyako, tapping a photo of Sayaka lip-locking another girl.  
  
_The shot looked like it was taken from up a tree._ Miyako thought, her eyebrows knitting in concern.  
  
Right across Touko and Sayaka were Yuu and Maki respectively. Koyomi was seated beside Yuu, she too was looking apprehensively at the photos.  
As if guarding the place, Kana and Hakozaki-sensei were by the door, Suguru was pacing the floor nervously, and Akari was by the window, gulping juice.  
  
_We were just having a blast, and now THIS?!_ Akari thought, feeling sorry for Sayaka.

“That’s one of the problems we’re going to have to solve eventually. These photos looked like someone has been following Sayaka for a while now, and it’s also highly possible that the one who took these shots is a student here.” Yuu addressed Suguru’s query after a moment of silence.  
“Saeki-san,” Miyako spoke up, her voice, although gentle, was sturdy enough to make everyone listen to what she had to say. “I know it’s getting late and you are tired. But for us to move forward and begin an investigation, you need to tell us right here right now what you know about these photos.”  
“Miyako.” Riko started “We need to inform her parents first—”

“They wouldn’t care anyway.” Sayaka cut her sensei off with a small, bitter laugh, looking down at her own photos. “So, what’s the point of telling them?”  
Touko’s eyes widened and then dimmed at her best friend’s sorrow. She knew that Sayaka’s parents were always busy with their corporate work that they were rarely home. At one point Sayaka had told Touko how her parents just shrugged off her decision to transfer schools all of a sudden. They approved it but never really bothered to ask why she wanted to leave a high-end, all-girls school for a co-ed, not-so-stellar yet decent private school. They were rich and just didn’t care.  
This apathy in her household somehow helped Sayaka developed her sense of cynicism… It also helped her create secrets of her own… including the girl Yuuka Satou.  
At this not-so-discreet and utterly shameful revelation of this part of her life she no longer cared. She could go up in flames, she wouldn’t wiggle out of it.  
Sayaka felt Touko’s arms wrap around her, the girl’s forehead resting on Sayaka’s temple. “I’m here, Sayaka. I care.” Touko said, lump forming in her throat.  
“Don’t cry on me, Touko.” Sayaka managed to smile, reached up and pet Touko’s head.

“Well,” Koyomi began. Startling everyone. “I’ve already texted my parents telling them I’d be coming home late. Student council work….” Shyly, she added, “I think it’s safe to say all of us here want to help you Senpai. And we won’t judge you.”  
“Yeah, for sure.” Suguru seconded.  
Seiji and Yuu looked at each other in agreement. “We’ll stay here for you, Sayaka-senpai.” Maki noted.

“Um…” Kana Yanagi raised her hand. “I need to go home now. My mother is expecting me to be home at 6PM.”  
“It’s alright, I’ll see you off.” Hakozaki-sensei opened the slide door.  
“I’ll go with you too, sensei” said Akari. This is going to be a long-ish night.

___________________________________________________________________________________

 _Life's too short to even care at all oh_  
_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_  
_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, oh_  
_If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now_  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

The Assignment was simple: all three candidates for glee club solo performance had to sing songs from any era that could effectively sway judges. They would be judged according to vocal power, emotional fervor, and interpretation of the song. The glee club exclusively had female participants—concert band, singers, and dancers. Of course, the winner would be the vocal soloist for the club in the coming sectionals where their school would compete with five other glee clubs in their area. The champion would vie for regionals and only two schools would compete for nationals.

Second year Matsuri Mizusawa was the last to perform. For her piece, she picked Young the Giant’s Cough Syrup.

Normally for auditions like this, she’d pick old power ballads and twist those into modern pop within her light-lyric soprano vocal coloring, 4 octaves voice range and a note. She’d accompany herself with a ukulele which she inherited from Yuzu (whose vocal color was surprisingly brilliant like Laura Pergolizzi’s. Yuzu was a soprano to die for)… Yet, tonight’s audition was special.  
This was the night Matsuri chose to save herself from her own darkness—by opening up to her friends in the glee club.  
So, to honor this night, she chose a song of despair—her personal anthem almost detailing how she tried to end it all.

 _And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_  
_Restore life the way it should be_  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

Fingers dancing on the keyboards on stage, Matsuri didn’t sit on the stool. She preferred her back stretching upright, but relaxed, and her feet tapping in beat, her long-ish pink hair, just five inches below her shoulder blades… She was a magnificent performer.  
Her voice followed the arranged melody of the music, with the keyboard set to crisp piano sound when she tapped the keys allowing her sharp tone to soar whenever she needed it to—it sent her voice reverberating powerfully, sending chills to the glee club captain’s spine. Matsuri’s controlled breathing, well-timed voice cracks and well-placed belts added color to the already emotional rendition of the song. It was as if the song was originally created by Matsuri. It was as if Cough Syrup was Matsuri’s wedded spouse.

Glee club captain Kaoruko Hanayagi watched Matsuri with enraptured yet tender attention, chin cupped by her right hand as she stared and listen, her blue hair dropping lazily on her shoulders.

  
_So this is why they call Mizusawa-han a Legendary Legacy. She was one of the Magnificent Seven that gave life to a dying institution AND a clever singer, she can arrange music and have that total vocal control. It takes skills and gift to make a rendered song appear as if you own it._ It did not escape her attention that the high school sophomore was also blessed with good looks. _Matsuri knows how to connect with the audience: those breathtaking cerulean blue eyes could cut through the heart._

Since this was an evening audition, their clothing had been casual.  
Matsuri Mizusawa wasn’t wearing the new standardized uniform of the merged Seisho-Aihara Academy of Arts and Sciences which composed of gray pleated skirt that extended just an inch below the knee-caps, knee-high black socks, oxford shoes, white long-sleeved button-up shirt, red vest, red and blue diagonal-striped necktie, and the trademark navy blue blazer with red linings on the collar and cuffs. The legendary legacy was wearing a pair of sneakers, simple black skinny jeans that captured her shapely lower limbs, and teal green v-neck shirt that’s slightly oversized, the short sleeves folded upwards revealing well-toned arms.

Kaoruko bit her lip and imagined Matsuri wearing the uniform. What a damn cutie. While she promised she’d be fair in judging, she didn’t deny (to herself alone) that she wanted the pink-haired fellow sophomore to lead their three-song line up for regionals… She especially could never deny she wanted to take Matsuri out on a date. She had time in her hands.

Matsuri’s performance had ended; she backed away from the keyboard and bowed to the judges as the latter applauded. The other contenders were summoned to the stage.

Turning off their mics, the judges whispered amongst themselves while tallying the grade sheets.  
“What do you think? I gave Urameshi-san my highest mark. She slayed that Jesus Christ Superstar piece! I enjoyed that Streisand bit from Yoruzuka-san, but she lacked Urameshi-san’s charismatic power.” Claudine Saijo gushed.

Well-versed in languages like French and English, Kauruko picked Claudine Saijo specifically to watch out for pronunciation, intonation, and diction since she knew almost all Western/English songs. With that glow of happiness on Claudine’s face, kaoruko figured the half-French had a heart for showtunes. She enjoyed the evening.

“I respect Urameshi-san, but I think she lacks precision and improvisation—which is a hallmark of creativity. It’s as if she just copied how Tina Turner roughen and smoothen the song. I feel sad for Yoruzuka-san. She just doesn’t have it yet. Good voice, though.” Maya Tendou said at length… This was what Kaoruko loved about Maya Tendou. As a thoroughbred for stage-performances, all of Maya Tendou’s life had been being methodical and precise with breathing room for effective changes.  
“Precision, improvisation, AND that x-factor thing? I found those in Mizusawa-san. She understands what music is all about. I gave her a solid 100% on the grade sheet… And… Those eyes… They’re hypnotizing.” She said blushing slightly.

Claudine Saijou pouted, and her ruby eyes burned. Kauruko couldn’t hide her smirk.  
Claudine’s reaction sent Maya Tendou into panic mode. “But, of course, Ma Claudine, your eyes are what send me to heaven just by looking at them.”  
“Too late, damage has been done.” Claudine hissed; Maya’s face went pale and she looked as if she might die (or already dead). Turning to a snickering Kaoruko who was obviously trying to stop her belly-laughs, she noted. “Who’s your highest scorer?”

Not wasting any more words, Kaoruko simply said, “Matsuri Mizusawa.”  
Claudine Saijou rolled her eyes. Maya Tendou regained her composure and proposed, “I think, Kaoruko, we should let Claudine announce the winner.”  
“Great idea from the great Tendou Maya.” Kaoruko was now smiling ear to ear.  
“You guys are infuriating, especially you, Maya Tendou.” Afterwards, Claudine opened her mic as Kaoruko and Maya handed the ruby-eyed blonde their grade sheets.  
As if on cue, the three solo combatants stepped forward. Claudine cleared her throat.  
“The one to perform a solo as well as vocal lead for the coming regionals is none other than… Matsuri Mizusawa. Congratulations.”

__________________________________________________________________________

Sayaka told them almost everything: how she had met Touko’s former female suitor Yuuka Satou outside the school, how they hooked up, where they hooked up and when; that the young adults she was with almost every night were her cousins of varying degrees, aaaaand NOPE: Sayaka wasn’t doing drugs or prostitution… She was just… feeling lonely. She needed to get out at night because even her home life felt suffocating. Could anyone really bear their own dark thoughts at home, alone? Her cats would purr and scurry away as if they too were telling her to piss off because she herself was totally depressing.  
What she couldn’t admit though were the circumstances that led to THAT:  
  
1\. While she embraced the reality, of her being exclusively romantically and sexually attracted to women, it was hard for her to connect to other people. She had no one to talk to about those emotions and her school life had been marred by passing homophobic jokes that sometimes got to her; microaggressions that told her that her personhood did not merit any importance—thus not something to be talked about, not to be taken seriously.  
2\. She wished she had been wiser and braver. When she was younger, she fell in love with a rowdy dark-skinned girl. Back then, she didn’t know she was being attracted to her. Adults told her she was intelligent (still was the case), yet Sayaka wished she had figured it out sooner. Now, that chance at same-sex first love went to the black hole. She missed it. Once again, she fell in love, but with a horrible person who just used her “as teenage phase”. She was cheated and abandoned. But if she had fought back, maybe… Maybe she would have kept Chie by her side… But that one’s ludicrous. Then, there’s Touko. But the “Touko Situation” was entirely her fault. If she hadn’t been afraid to help Touko confront her demons, maybe, maybe… Still, lots of maybe’s… It doesn’t mean she’s any less happy for Touko now than before. She genuinely hoped Yuu and Touko would stay together for as long as they could. Who knows? Maybe one day she’d be Touko’s maid-of-honor in Koito-Nanami nuptials and become the godmother of their adoptive or science babies.

It had been a tough night; worst of all she had no idea at all who took those photos, why, and when was it all gonna stop—wait—she hoped to the dear gods none of the photos had been leaked online.

At home now, as usual, alone again, after taking a bath and shunning dinner, she propped open her laptop in her room and started scouting her social media accounts. So far, she hadn’t seen any suspicious quip or write up about her and that thing. Heart pounding, she checked out her school’s website. Nothing. Her work as the student council vice president gave her privileges to join the school faculty’s chat lounge. Nothing. The school paper; so far, nothing.

She sighed. There’s a part of her that wanted to sleep already but she’s a bit paranoid now. Leaning back and then finally completely lying on her back on the bed, she looked up her ceiling, feeling tired, feeling hopeless. Maybe it’d be easier to just end it all… How high is my ceiling anyway…?

Her messenger beeped. She didn’t want to get up and check up on it. But the notification kept pestering her and now she’s pissed. She sat upright by crossing her legs… Now, Sayaka was hesitating. What if the message was bad news? What if the message said that the whole school now knew about her and Yuuka? What if someone was going to tell her that the photos were now online?  
Sayaka stared at her gleaming laptop, paralyzed by fear.  
But the notifs kept on popping up.

With an exasperated growl, she punched a key and what she saw made her heart soar.

The messages were from Yuu and Touko. They had created a secret chat group and added Sayaka into it.

Touko: Hi, Sayaka. Are you awake? Here’s a new chat lounge Suguru created for us. For obvious reasons, Kana, Akari, Hakozaki-sensei, and Miyako-san opted out.  
Yuu: You should sleep now Sayaka. We know you’re going to look for leaked photos online, but you don’t have to worry. That’s mine and Touko’s assignment. The photos are inside a lock at the student council room. Tomorrow night, Seiji and Suguru will be the one surfing the web and—  
Touko: Kana should be invited to be a freshman volunteer for the council since Akari’s sticking for the basketball club.  
Yuu: Kana doesn’t want to, though. We can’t force any freshman or anyone for that matter to join the student council. Akari still stuck with the basketball club.  
Touko: Let’s forget Akari for a moment here. Kana Yanagi… She’ll be an asset for the council. She has initiative and obviously a hard worker. I asked their classroom representative via chat how Kana’s holding up in class and he told me she’s consistent one of the top five. I told him he should encourage Kana to join the student—  
Yuu: Gosh, Touko! That would raise some suspicion.  
Touko: I love you, but you’re over-reacting. But do tell me why would that raise suspicion?  
Yuu: Kana will know the main gist of why she has to be in the StuCo. If her classroom rep presses her to join, she might blurt out the truth just for him to back off!

For a moment there was no reply from Touko. With a smirk on her face, she couldn’t help but be amazed about how Yuu could easily shut Touko up. Her straightforward thinking and smart mouth were a steel trap for Touko. YET, knowing Touko, her best friend wouldn’t just back down… Touko, what’s your next move?  
No reply for a solid minute. Yuu, I’m impressed.  
Then, the notif went up and there was a photo. A text reply from Kana herself. Affirmative that Kana would be joining the student council as a freshman volunteer.  
It was game over for Yuu.

Yuu: Ugh, you badgered her til she gave in, didn’t you? Nice one, Touko. That’s just horrible.

Then Suguru just chimed in. Oh, he’s still awake?

Suguru: But you gotta admit Nanami-san made our work easier. It seems we won’t need finding first year volunteers ourselves hahaha! Right, Nanami-senpai.  
Touko: What the heck, Suguru?  
Suguru: Why such a reaction? The idea has more legitimate weight in sticking around StuCo for Koito-san than the one you had earlier today.  
Yuu: OH SO WE ARE BACK ON THAT????? Doujima-kun you just gave her some weird idea.  
Suguru: It’s not weird hahaha! I’m just being a good wing man!  
Yuu: You don’t need to be a wing man now! Touko and I are together now, remember? What are you “winging” for?  
Touko: Nice one, Suguru-kun! You’re an awesome wingman! #SuguruTheWingman  
Suguru: Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh!!!!  
Yuu: #SuguruTheTokenStraightGuy is more like it.

Sayaka laughed at Yuu’s hashtag. That’s kinda harsh, Yuu.  
A small smile crept on her face then turned to a widespread grin. She loved her friends. They’re amazing.  
Another message bleeped. It was a video link from Touko.

Touko: Hey, I found this video from Seisho-Aihara Academy website. It’s a glee club solo performance. Check out the pink-haired girl. She’s amazing.  
Suguru: Woohoo! You really like pink-haired girls, huh, Nanami-senpai, you actually dug something from the web for that. #YuuKoito #ToukoNanami #PinketteFetish  
Yuu: WHY are you putting our names in a hashtag? And what the hell is that other one???? What does that mean?  
Suguru: I dunno, just getting your attention that Nanami-senpai has some other pinkette in her attention.  
Touko: Initially, I really like you, Doujima, but now I feel like #murderingsomeone.  
Yuu: Hahahaha! Stop teasing Touko will you?  
Suguru: What, you’re not the jealous type?  
Yuu: Watching it RN. She’s really an awesome singer…. Wait, whatsername…. Ah. Matsuri Mizusawa. A sophomore. Wow, she’s got the voice huh. And she’s really pretty. I think I have a girl crush now.  
Suguru: Woopsie.  
Yuu: What now?

<Touko left the chatroom>

 

Oh my god, Touko. Sayaka thought laughingly. Her best friend had been good at dishing something out but when it backfired, Touko couldn’t handle it.

Yuu: Okay. That’s the cue. I’m logging off now. Good night everyone.  
Suguru: Yup, see y’all tomorrow… Seriously though, did you have a crush on Nanami-senpai before you were together?  
Yuu: Good night Doujima-kun.  
Suguru: Ouch.

Sayaka closed her laptop and lay sprawled on her king-size bed, slightly nudging the laptop with her foot. From under her pillow, she took out her smartphone and began searching for a certain Matsuri Mizusawa from Seishou-Aihara Academy. First page of Google and there had been at least 10 entries about her and the so-called Magnificent Seven aCapella group. Wait a second… The Aihara Academy and Seishou Academy had merged like just two years ago?

Just like a cat, Sayaka got curious about a little history from both schools. Opening up a new tab, she searched for both Aihara Academy and Seishou Academy.

In Tokyo, almost everyone knew that Aihara Academy was a strict all-girls school, in fact, stricter than the one she had been enrolled before. Academic and athletic pursuits were the Aihara Academy’s focus. They excelled on that. It was rumored that the school administration itself tried to control the lives of the female students to the point that it subtly enforced arranged marriages between powerful families—it’s also no secret that some female students reportedly committed suicide because of the near impossible expectations foisted on the girls—this ultimately caused the Japanese social welfare services to step in and demand that the school do something about it, otherwise suffer closure (it’d been reported too that Aihara Academy had been paying reparations for the families of at least 6 students who had committed suicide for the past 12 years in the school’s 45 years of existence). Seishou Academy, on the other hand, was basically the torch-bearer of the Takarazuka Kagekidan tradition which stretched back to 1913. A reputable and world-class stage acting training center, the administrators remarkably avoided the pitfall that plagued Aihara Academy…

_So much for that, let’s go to the pink-haired girl’s song._

Copy-pasting the link Touko sent in the chat, she wondered what made Touko curious about it. Is it about the pink hair? _Tsk, Touko. Ever since you’ve fallen in love, you’ve been… kinda crazy…_

But… she envied Touko. To have someone tolerate your craziness, to have someone be the shock-absorber of your ranted dreams and aspirations, to have someone take your hand through the darkest hours… Touko had it all. And Yuu had a faithful and loyal lover in Touko. Whatever Touko had within her power, they also belonged to the brown-eyed pinkette.

 _Have they had sex yet?_ But with that question, Sayaka felt miserable. She was certain the lovers were taking their time, waiting for the right time to consummate their love. She, on the other hand, felt wasted: a used goods. How many times in between classes had she and Yuuka made out and finger-fucked? She could remember Yuuka’s taste in her mouth and the intensity of the dark-haired girl’s writhing while Sayaka pressed her against the wall as she took Yuuka’s soul into the day screaming Touko’s name in her head. And during those vacation breaks when she had to use her own funds with a couple of fake ID’s so she and Yuuka could go into motels just to satiate their carnal desires (Sayaka made it clear, after the heat, nothing).

And it’s not like Yuuka and Sayaka hadn’t talked about their relationship. They couldn’t call themselves fuck buddies cuz they’re not friends at the very least, and they weren’t certainly lovers. Sayaka hadn’t spent a dime on Yuuka (except the motel thing and the fake ID’s Sayaka provided for the both of them) so Yuuka wasn’t her hoe. Yuuka Satou could say “no” to Sayaka’s indecent proposals and vice versa… So… what do those things even mean…?

_Maybe… Maybe, if I had opened up my heart a lil bit more… Maybe she and I…_

But it was too late for that.

The moment Spring came in April announcing that just one more year, they’d be graduating high school, Yuuka Satou had dropped out of Toumi Higashi High School.  
Sayaka, still, wasn’t an empty shell of a human being. She did care for the girl. She tried calling Yuuka and she even left line messages, she wanted to know if the dark-haired girl was alright… or if we could ever meet again. But it looked like the girl wanted to remove Sayaka out of her life. No goodbyes. No nasty breaking up. Cuz they were just talking bodies, they loved right into some nights, but they wouldn’t fuck for life…

When Touko rejected her, the night she returned home from their Kyoto trip, the night Touko went back to the student council room just to reassure her love for Yuu, Sayaka lay on the bed with a ripped heart and King Loneliness hugging her. She felt as though everything left her for dead.

But tonight, the feeling of that loneliness just turned up a notch darker. I have no one…

Her chest felt heavy—that sense of black skies that you’re sure to burst out rainstorm. The lump on her throat got tighter—that sense of stark light hitting your right eye blurred yet blinding, a migraine… She couldn’t breathe… In a few seconds Sayaka was sobbing. She longed for her parents, but she knew even if she tried to call them, their phones would say they’re busy.

Just like that, tears streamed down Sayaka’s face as she lay on her rich man’s bed. Her sobs echoed around her.  
Desperate for comfort as the silence of the whole house increased her dread of her own existence, she absently tapped on one of the websites videos, a segue.

She tried to focus on what she’s watching. The video seemed to be amateurishly taken but it wasn’t that bad; at 360p and audibly crisp sound, it’s fine. Seven girls were harmonizing to tune of Mariah Carey’s Hero. The first verses already crashed into Sayaka—the pink-haired girl Matsuri Mizusawa sang the verses as though they were meant for every single person in the auditorium. Her clear blue eyes also speaking out about the hero you could find within yourself. When the final notes of those verses were meshing into the chorus, Matsuri’s vibe was met and matched by Yuzu’s powerful yet controlled and not overbearing vibrato. The chorus was the killer, YET…

The bridge came in… Yuzu nailed the first line followed by Matsuri.

 _Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow but don’t let anyone tear them away._  
_Hold on, there will be tomorrow. In time, you’ll find a way…_

The two lead vocalists marched through the chorus, this time notes shattering the auditorium. Just like that, there was a standing ovation.  
That’s sooo good! she thought, almost clapping with it.

For a moment she was comforted by Matsuri and Yuzu’s humming towards the end as if lullabying her to sleep.

Her very first love, music. It’s time for her to get back with the Muse.


	2. A Dash of Melissa Etheridge and A Touch of Snow Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: touching the subject of bullying, harassment, suicide, LGBT issues. 
> 
> Touko and Yuu are outed without their consent, the student council are furious, Touko and Yuu's parents tried to break them up, Sayaka's dark thoughts turned murkier, Citrus Girls together with Starlight Gang help Kaoruko get Futaba back, Matsuri saves the day almost at a cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long-ish chapter, so please bear with me.  
> Also, that bit about "outing" LGBT folks without consent, I did dig up a news of that from Japan  
> https://www.japantimes.co.jp/news/2019/04/19/national/social-issues/concerns-rise-japan-growing-number-lgbt-people-publicly-outed/
> 
> While, the case here in my story is extreme, it's a salient part of the story. I don't want to be totally/completely kind to my characters. I want them to have some heavy problems to chew on.

For many years, Aihara Academy had a meager "sing/dance" club and even though their school was performing academically and athletically, they were lagging behind in the performing arts, always placing last in competitions. It didn’t help that the school director and chairman upheld dinosaur-aged ideals that didn’t fit well with the current needs and ethos of the school—for him grades, scores, the school name, were more important than youngsters learning interpersonal wisdom. The performing arts club were overwhelmingly underfunded. The school suffered teaching personnel losses; either vocal coaches and dance trainers resigned or gone AWOL.

Yet, the change began two years ago when the school’s _Magnificent Seven_ began rocking the school with impromptu aCapella performances in the school’s cafeteria. These famous ones were: Yuzu Aihara, Mei Aihara, Harumi Taniguchi, Matsuri Mizusawa, Himeko Momokino, Suzuran Shiraho, and Nene Nomura. But these talented Gleeks didn’t go around without any help. Harumi’s older sister, Mitsuko was their club’s de facto adviser while her girlfriend, Kayo, was their glee club manager.

Their first performance in the school cafeteria was a Capella rendition of the Swing Out Sisters’ _Breakout_ —it was a blast… It was a shiny performance: the seven girls were in gray skirts, knee-high charcoal socks, oxford shoes, silver and black blazers with sequins. They perfectly harmonized: Yuzu Aihara the group’s very first glee captain took the vocal lead pairing up with Matsuri during duets, Mei, Himeko, and Harumi, did vocal back up. Nene and Suzuran were surprisingly beatboxing effortlessly. 

In just half a year, the ragtag army had garnered eager club participants! Among those who became interested in supporting the fledgling glee club were financial powerhouses: the silver-haired Tachibana sisters and the seven’s dear friend who once attended an all-boys private school, Tenchou Udagawa.

 Crossing her arms on her chest, Kaoruko Hanayagi looked at the encased trophies in the hall leading to their choir room. For two consecutive years, the club had brought either 1st runner up or 7th place out of 15 plaques. Their school was always in the top 7 (out of 15). Not really bad considering the other contenders were no bambis—in spite of the awards, the Aihara Academy was still a green horn in glee competitions… Captain Kaoruko Hanayagi had plans to change all of that.

 “Something on your mind, captain?”

Kaoruko acknowledge the striking form of Matsuri beside her. “Yup.” she replied, eyeing the pinkette with such appreciativeness Matsuri found it cute.

“I’m just thinking about bagging that Regionals trophy home. I know Seisho and Aihara have merged—”

“More like, “Matsuri interjected. “Seisho BOUGHT Aihara Academy, go on.”

“Hah. That’s more accurate, all things like near-bankruptcy considered—but even so, it just made our enemies double down. They now see our school as a legitimate threat to the thrones.”

 Kaoruko was talking about the top 3 music schools with rock solid glee foundation: Kyoto’s Kitauji High School (and they had a fucking concert band), Sakuragaoka High School (all girls), and Otonokizaka National High School (formerly all-girls, now transitioning to a co-ed school).

“It’s both a good thing and a bad thing, you say.” Said Matsuri.

 The blurette and the pinkette began slowly walking side by side towards the choir room where they could hear 15 a Capella singers exercising their vocal chords.

 “Well, yes. Those royal highnesses are now stirring something else in their pot. They do have new choir members whom they’d love to test out for sectionals and regionals. They probably won’t use any of their signature renditions they used for nationals and it’s what makes this whole glee club thing worth the excitement: we get to see something new. This means we’ll be needing to shake our brains with new methods of arranging scores.”

 “Aye, aye, Captain.” Matsuri was assured. Despite having blue blood airs on her being sniffed by mere plebs at school, Kaoruko Hanayagi was no princess airhead. Being a pampered _lady_ didn’t mean Kaoruko had the lazy bones (she reserved that for housework) or she’d be won over by platitudes and flattery—she just wanted some people fawning over her. Kaoruko Hanayagi was bit calculating and ambitious.  
Matsuri, being once an evil bitch herself, could smell the Captain’s scheming competitive streak. “So, what’s the plan?”

 “Let’s get to the choir room.”

 

So they reached the choir room. Inside, 15 a Capella singers were sitting crossed legged, scattered on the floor. They were surrounded by concert band set (string, percussion, wind) and some stage props. Upon seeing Captain Hanayagi and the lead vocalist, the group automatically stood up to greet them with a snappy bow which the two returned eagerly—as if they were a sports club.

“Okay, at ease.” Kaoruko said and the group were once again planted on the floor.

 Matsuri helped Kaoruko pull the whiteboard from the shadows.  Altogether, the group read what the glee captain wrote: “WEDDING”

  _Wedding…?_ Matsuri intoned in her head. She was kind of hoping it would be a mashup of J-Pops. But, whatever, the Captain better make this really good. The pinkette stood beside the whiteboard eyeing the blurette curiously with arms crossed to her chest. _Something’s up. What is it, Captain?_

 “Yes.” Kaoruko seemed to reply to the obvious question in the heads of her audience. “The assignment for this week is about Wedding songs. However, these are the challenges: I don’t want you going for cliché and obvious ‘Oh, this is a sweet bridal song’. No, not the conventional wedding song. I love Shania Twain but if you’re going to sing to me ‘From This Moment’ or Celine Dion’s ‘My Heart Will Go On’, you best not show your face on next week’s practice. I will personally erase you from this club… Now, can you give me an example of a song that can be interpreted or can be used as a wedding song? Anything—yes…?” She pointed to a student at the back.

 A girl named Haruhi Akio shot her hand up excitedly.  “I know! Witch Doctor’s Ooh Eeh ooh aah—”

“Shut up and get the hell out of this room!” Kaoruko’s sweet tone turned deadly. Matsuri hugged herself to control the uncontrollable shaking of her shoulders. First years had really weird ideas, no?

“But captain, you said something unconventional—”

“Yeah, I meant something unconventional that will not make the dead Janis Joplin cry acid tears, like literally painful, acid tears, from the great late Janis Joplin, you hear me?”

“Yes, but—”

“OUT!”

Haruhi Akio, slump-shouldered, got up and got out.

Kaoruko sighed. “I hope the next one from you is SERIOUS.” She said it with a glare.

 

“Umm, Macy Gray’s _I Try_ …?” A girl named Shiori bashfully took the challenge.

Kaoruko smiled encouragingly. “Sounds familiar. Let’s listen, then. Please come forward and sing that song.” 

“Umm, may I request for Mizusawa-san to play the keyboards for it, if it’s okay?” Shiori asked as she walked towards the center.

“No problem. I know that song.” Matsuri was already taking a seat behind the keys. “On my mark, Shiori-san, okay?”

After a few seconds, Shiori began. Her Lorde-like alto floating around.

 

The first verses and the first chorus struck familiar chords among the members of the group and even Kaoruko lifted her hands and snapped those jazzy fingers. It was an easy song to follow. She was groovin’ to an otherwise break up song til the second verse hit her in the gut:

_I may appear to be free_

_But I'm just a prisoner of your love_

_And I may seem all right and smile when you leave_

_But my smiles are just a front_

_Just a front, hey_

_I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you_

_And I'll try to keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'_

Kaoruko’s cocky smile slowly disappeared, her mirthful façade replaced by a more honest one: wretched vulnerability. As the rest of the Gleeks jammed altogether in the chorus, Kaoruko fell silent and stared on the floor as if remembering something… _someone, actually_ … Kaoruko slowly backed away until she reached a shadowed portion of the room, hiding her face effectively, tears forming under her eyelids. In her mind, flashbacks of her and Futaba making wild love in Kaoruko’s apartment bed only to have the redhead leave in the morning tortured the Japanese princess. When Futaba slept beside her all through the night, Kaoruko would spend the next hours staring lovingly at her, as if trying to memorize every inch of the biker chick’s body because… _because one day, I might not see you again. I might not smile at you once more, Futaba, my dearest._ She knew that the day would come when her rebellion would cause Futaba her freedom.

_Here is my confession_

_May I be your possession_

_Boy, I need your touch_

_Your love, kisses and such_

_With all my might I try_

_But this I can't deny, deny._

_I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you, babe._

_And I'll keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'._

 

Kaoruko finally lost it. Keeping her sorrowful moans from everyone else, she walked briskly out of the choir room, both hands covering her mouth.

Matsuri motioned everyone to stop, taking the liberty to dismiss the club. “Thank you so much Shiori-san for that wonderful rendition. The captain and I will consider that in our line-up, okay? As for the rest of you, see you tomorrow. Don’t forget the assignment!”

Without bothering to clarify the assignment, Matsuri jumped out of her seat to find Kaoruko.

She found Kaoruko at the lady’s lavatory in the cafeteria, washing her face.

“Captain, a word with you, please.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

The newspaper page was a week old. It was _Lifestyle Society_ section. Right at the center fold was Futaba, in the arms of a Japanese Royalty, Lord Sojiro Nishikado. They looked so posher—well, the Nishikado clan were a bonafide nobility and Futaba Isurugi’s family, just like Kaoruko’s, belonged to the wealthy noble artisans faithful to the Nishikado’s. The famous, yet odd, couple seemed to be on very good terms.

“How did this happen, Kaoruko?” Matsuri held up the paper between them. This problematic love story was all too familiar for the pinkette… And she’s determined to dip her toes—her whole body—into river Styx once again if it meant saving a queer love story from being dashed to the rocks; she’d need all her bitchy cunning powers back for this.

“I ran away.” Kaoruko said, strained. She was looking at the roofs of houses on the horizon. It was the breezy afternoon that somehow made the scenery of tin roofs bearable to the feels. “The Nishikado clan is a clan dedicated to the art of tea making. Isurugi and Hanayagi provided the dance entertainment for tea ceremonies mastered by the Nishikado’s. Without us, no political and business families would form. For centuries now, that fact is one of the many reasons how Japan survived both socially and economically…”

Matsuri folded the page and shoved it in her blazer pocket.

Kaoruko sighed. “You see, when Futaba’s mother was pregnant with her, our families thought the baby was a boy. We were supposed to be born in the same month. In other words, we were betrothed in our conception. But for some reason, I was born first on March 3, and she was born on April 17. Her mother’s pregnancy was painful and dangerous. Since then, even though Futaba is younger, she’s acted like the older one. Maybe it’s because of her life-threatening birth that her personality was tough and put-together. She’s the kind of person that will do something because she believes it’s the best for my sake. I’ve always loved her for that, among many things. I have always known she’s my number one fan, me being the heiress of my family’s tradition. The whole world can grovel at my feet, but that means nothing if Futaba isn’t standing before me.”

“Okay. I get it now. Futaba was forced to take your place in marrying Lord Sojiro and she simply acquiesced out of her own will… And you were okay with it.”

“No.” Kaoruko faced Matsuri; hurt at the latter’s accusing tone. “I was never okay with it…” She looked away again and smiled bitterly. “Everyone thinks I’m this pampered princess and that Futaba’s this mere _mistake_ destined to be my doormat; people can be really stupid and shallow. I knew this day would come that I would have to fulfill my being a Hanayagi woman, by marrying some guy with an old name and rank. I came to Seisho at a very young age to tear myself away from my family’s tradition, taking Futaba with me. Sojiro Nishikado divorced his third wife, they all clamored to find him a young bride—modern yet dainty, some girl with a functioning womb and can play with his tea party ceremonies. My family found a way to break my bond with Futaba. Naturally, I told them to go to hell; I AM Futaba’s. And she’s mine.  When they figured Futaba’s my weakness, they… could never set me free unless Futaba’s the ransom.”

 

 _SHIT_. Matsuri thought. This was harder than the ones Yuzu and Mei had. It was clear Kaoruko was Futaba’s world too and that the redhead would give everything to free the blurette of her obligation.

 

“Do you see that apartment over there, Matsuri?” She pointed at the left vantage point where a shopping district was. There were apartments around the district. Matsuri couldn’t point the exact apartment, but she believed Kaoruko lived in one of those. “I had to pull some strings so they could sell me Apartment C. I’m only 18 yet I still need my parents’ permission to own an apartment. It’s a bit Machiavellian and I don’t believe nice guys have to finish last—nice guys just need to figure when to dish out their bad side to come out on top… I helped the home owner president sell some contraband like weed to university students while drawing lewd loli doujins for his son. Not really a bad deal.”

 

“Woah. Seriously, captain?” Matsuri felt like laughing. She couldn’t believe that this feisty noble-born girl could do something illicit. “But you’d defo go to prison for selling weed. Loli’s a weird flex, but okay.”

“I wasn’t a seller. I just helped him land some goldmine clients. And the weed thing was just one time-big time. The rest were imported alcohol and other liquors. Some, I personally know. I’m not a snitch so they needn’t worry. I just wanted to have a place for myself—and for Futaba—in case both of us got disowned. It was just a stint for couple of months or so.  Then I proceeded to save some money from translating doujin works into English and German. I needed to assure myself that I could go the distance with Futaba. Love as a feeling isn’t enough anymore.”

 Matsuri was certain there was more. She smiled at Kaoruko, admiring the captain. Unlike Yuzu, Kaoruko wasn’t a foolish romantic. She had plans that could materialize in time.

Still looking far away, Kaoruko didn’t notice Matsuri speed dialed an ally’s number after sending lengthy texts. Seeing a black chopper coming towards the rooftop, Kaoruko’s eyes widened. Mouth still hanging open, she was pulled by Matsuri away from the landing point.

The main rotor blade was furious. Kaoruko held her skirt down while hugging herself. She glanced sideways at Matsuri, amazed at the girl’s amused smirk. The blue-eyed pinkette wasn’t even bothered that her skirt was being lifted, swayed to and fro, her long-ish pink hair going along wildly.

The rotor slowed down and the almost deafening sound of wind it produced slowly met its stop.

 

“That was fast.” Matsuri sighed. She started walking towards the chopper’s doors. “Welcome!” she spread her arms empathically.

“Eh?” Kaoruko was confused as heck, following Matsuri while smoothing her hair and uniform.

 

In a few seconds, the hatch opened, and a tall, green-eyed, chestnut blonde ball of energy came out bouncing into Matsuri’s embrace. “Sooo good to see you again Matsuri! How are you guys doing here?”

“Yuzu…” A chill yet commanding tone emanated from the back. Out of the helicopter, a taller figure came. She had jet-black hair, knowing amethyst eyes with piercing glare (which hovered over Kaoruko, the poor blurette wilted) and regal stature. She stood beside the pretty blonde. “You’re going to cut Matsuri’s air supply off. Calm down and let her go.”

The blonde did but was chipper than ever. “Hello!” She said bowing enthusiastically to Kaoruko. “You must be the emergency! I’m Yuzu Aihara and that black-haired beauty is Mei Aihara. Nice to meet you!” She proceeded to unceremoniously shake the girl’s hands in her own.

 

Mei sighed, drawing closer to them. She, too, bowed at Kaoruko but gracefully. “As my wife said, my name is Mei Aihara. A pleasure to be your acquaintance. Hanayagi-sama, isn’t it?”

 

More than the unnecessary honorific (Kaoruko didn’t think she deserved that to come from an Aihara), she’s shocked at the revelation that Yuzu and Mei were a married couple. _Wife, she said_. A beam of envy rising through her. She longed for the day she’d call Futaba that. _Maybe, I’m not so hopeless after all. If Yuzu and Mei could, Futaba and I can, too_.

Kaoruko didn’t realize the single tear that fell on her right cheek. She blinked rapidly, turned around, and frantically wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

“It’s okay.” Yuzu said knowingly, drawing closer to the girl. “Matsuri has told us about it. I think Mei and I can share something with you… Something that can help.”

“Hanayagi-san. Would you mind joining us for dinner tonight?” Although Mei’s beautiful face exuded calm, her violet eyes expressed mischief that made Kaoruko smile.

“No, not at all. I’ll gladly go with you.” was the blurette’s reply.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Three days had passed since Sayaka discovered those pictures in the showers. For a time being, there’s peace, although she’s still spooked by it and within her mind, she refused to believe it’d all be okay. _Somewhere behind the garden walls of the school, the dangerous dragon lurked… Or maybe, it had already penetrated the flowered walls and the dragon was hiding in plain sight_.

Her long, lush, light-brown hair swayed softly sideways as Sayaka shook her head. _Calm down. There are no dragons around. Maybe, maybe, this’ll pass_ … Sayaka now relished the time spent with the flower arrangement club, having been relieved of her VP duties. Class hour-reviews and after-school time extras had been mentally and physically exhausting that the only time she could relax was here: at the work room with vases and flowers from the gardening club folks.

It’s 4:00 PM yet Sayaka stayed behind, wanting to piece together bamboo grass and camellia. She had asked their club president if she could take home her piece once she finished it, gladly he said yes. So now, she’s stuck with her _Shoku_. She really needed plants in the house to set her nerves calmly.

 

The sound of the opening sliding door broke her spacing out, Sayaka turned around to see who it was.

It was Koyomi and Akari, their faces kept blank yet Sayaka knew in an instant something was up. Sayaka’s heart galloped in anxiousness. “Hi, guys, what brings you here? Do you need anything?” She stood and bowed slightly.

“Saeki-san, Hakozaki-sensei told us to get you to the student council room.” said Koyomi, her right hand trembling a little. _This is really bad_.

With gathered resolve, Sayaka picked the tall vase and placed it on a shelf.

“Going home already?” The club president peered from his desk, removing his earphones.

“No, not yet.” Sayaka smiled at him. “Could I borrow the key from the garden custodian so I can retrieve my vase later?”

“Of course! Just make sure that everything’s locked and safe in here once you’re done.” 

“Okay.”

The trio walked in silence to the StuCo HQ.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Neither mental gymnastics nor verbal circus could convince Yuu’s mother that her daughter’s romantic relationship with Touko was something outside of the school’s control.

“This would not have happened if administrators had been careful in helping students focus on their social roles.”

“With all due respect, Mrs. Koito,” said Principal Igarashi. “Teachers and administrators alike do not have the power to read minds of students. None of us can control whom they fall in love with—”

“So if my daughter happened to be infatuated with a 40-year-old man and they went out, that’s fine, is that it?”

“Mom! If only you could hear yourself talk like that!” Yuu hissed at her mother.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that young lady, I’m your mother.” Mrs. Koito’s voice was quiet and firm yet it felt like a slap to Yuu’s face.

Yuu looked down at her feet, her hands slowly balling into fists as she grabbed the cloth of her bolero. She couldn’t look into Touko’s face who was standing opposite her.

Scattered on Hakozaki-sensei’s table were incriminating evidences of the young lovers’ trysts outside school, after-school hours. A couple of photos showed where they’d been dating. But two photos stood out which was why Mrs. Koito’s temper had been skyrocketing. These were stolen shots of Yuu and Touko making out in the river just under the train bridge. The other one was Yuu and Touko making out in the student council room, Touko’s hand reaching out under Yuu’s skirt, pulling the pinkette’s panties down.

 

The four-by-six photos were sent in a package detailing Touko Nanami as the recipient, yet the address was the school’s. This caused quite a stir in the faculty, but Hakozaki-sensei managed to tell her colleagues it was probably nothing, some boy having a crush probably sent something to Touko, she told them. However, Principal Igarashi spoke with Hakozaki-sensei one-on-one and said this could be a serious problem for the school since a suspicious package was addressed to their top student. The Japanese Literature teacher was powerless to curb her superior… Then all this hell broke loose. Their parents had been called: Yuu’s mother and Touko’s father.

 

Face to face, both parents were mentally calculating what to do with this… shameful revelation. It was a scandal none of them ever anticipated. _I hope the girls were discreet enough not to have any sex tape!_ Hakozaki-sensei grew a furious blush; youngsters these days could be quite adventurous—some _adventures_ they wouldn’t be able to handle properly…

 

“My daughter,” Mrs, Koito turned to both Hakozaki-sensei and Principal Igarashi. “… has never had this problem before. I mean…” She was hesitant to continue, but Touko was eyeing her now, knowing where the sentence was leading. “Yuu, didn’t you have a suitor back in middle school? What happened to that guy? I’m not saying this incident could not have happened if you were dating a boy, it’s just that… this _kind_ of relationship has been proven as reckless. And you were never reckless.” Mrs. Koito was looking at her daughter, pained, betrayed by her own child. “I have told you before you should be making memories—good memories—I’m not asking you to be a top student or anything, I just want you to get on high school without being bothersome, without being influenced to do stupid things.”

 

“Now, wait a minute—” Mr. Nanami didn’t like what Yuu’s mother was trying to insinuate.

“Mom, please stop.” Yuu’s voice wasn’t raised but the pointedness of her words sent chills down Touko’s spine. They had never heard Yuu like this before. She moved to face her mother.

“Touko—she’s by far the best thing that has happened to me. Why are you saying things like that? I won VP, I made into my class’s top 5, you know, of all people, I can’t do that alone. Who’s been there with me every step of the way? That’s Touko. I won’t—can’t—accept you bad mouthing my girlfriend like that.”

 

Mr. Nanami’s eyes widened, surprised that the small girl could voice out such an opinion. And it’s a high praise opinion of his daughter whom this girl was calling her girlfriend, not just anything else. He glanced sideways at his own daughter whose face was damp by tears. His heart sank—he wished he had known all along what his daughter had been going through. _My poor kid!_

“Excuse me, if I may,” Mr. Nanami raised his hand at Hakozaki-sensei and Principal Igarashi. “Regardless of what we feel about these girls’ relationship, shouldn’t we go after the punk that took their photos without their consent? As a matter of fact, these girls are victims; we’re losing sight of the bigger picture here that this could be an elaborate, or part of an elaborate, bullying or harassment.”

Hakozaki-sensei beamed. _You just got Best Dad of the Year Award, Mr. Nanami!_ “You are right, sir. Be rest assured that we’ll be creating tougher measures against that. We will be investigating the matter thoroughly.” As way of apology, the sensei bowed to him.

“I second the motion.”  Principal Igarashi agreed, bowing too. “I understand that emotions are high because of this… Ms. Yuu Koito, please apologize to your mother for that outburst.”

“Yes, right!” She said, after wiping her messy face. “I am sorry, mom.”

Expecting a scolding when she raised her head, Yuu was wincing. But her mom’s hand just gently ruffled her pink hair. “Let’s go home.” Mrs.  Koito sighed, as if to say, _things could never be worse_. _Or maybe, the best is yet to come_.

“Nanami-san,” Yuu’s mother was addressing Touko. “I am sorry for the way I have spoken earlier. That was clearly out of line for me.” She bowed to the father and daughter. The father and daughter returned the bow.

“Well, we just need to cooperate with the school about this case.” Mr. Nanami nodded.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

President Maki clenched his fists. This _thing_ was getting out of control. The student council needed to do something, otherwise it wouldn’t be just his friends. It would be an open season to _anyone_.

“I found one…” Suguru was researching about cases involving student harassment, bullying, extortion. In Tokyo, there were cases reported of LGBT folks being outed without their consent. One incident involving a gay man, a university student, who took his own life by jumping from his apartment rooftop. The culprit was his closest friends whom he trusted. “Not exactly similar to what’s going on now, but I think outing someone for the heck of it is nasty. It’s bullying in my book.”

“That’s something we can add as a talking point for the general assembly this week. Send me the link so I can write a draft.” Maki said, taking a seat beside Koyomi who was also doing research.

At the pantry, Akari and Sayaka were balancing trays of varying drinks and snacks for everyone. “Sorry for calling you out here, we needed to tell you face to face what happened to Touko and Yuu.”

The girls put the trays on the table and distributed the foods. _They seemed to be prepared for overtime_. Sayaka thought. “Guys, don’t overwork yourselves.” She said quietly. Still she knew the kids wouldn’t listen.

“This is all unprecedented, don’t you think?” Kana said, sorting out printed papers and stapling them. “I’ve never seen anything like this in middle school.”

“I think,” Suguru started with a sigh. “This has been going on for years now. People in uniform and positions of power just ignore it.” He said, stark darkness dripping from his tone.

Akari drew close and put a caring hand on his arm. “Don’t let this get to you. It’ll be okay eventually. Here,” she said handing him a chocolate bar. “Just take it easy.”

“Thanks.”

Sayaka couldn’t help but feel responsible for what’s going on. “I’m so sorry.” Her voice was quiet but with that emotion, she only drew attention to herself.

“If only I had made better choices before, we wouldn’t be feeling in danger all the time. I mean, look at yourselves. You’re straining to resolve an issue that should never have appeared in the first place. You should be talking about the sports festival; what about your musical play?”

Just before she could say a follow up, Maki’s chair screeched back. He stood up so abruptly that it gave their table a slight shake, cups spilling few drops. “Oh my god. No.”

“What?”

“What is it, Prez Maki?”

“Seiji-kun?”

“This just in, from Hakozaki-sensei. Nanami-senpai and Yuu, they are being forced by their parents to transfer to another school!”

Without another word, Sayaka fled the student council HQ, Suguru and Seiji followed Sayaka’s lead.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“But I don’t want to! Dad, please!” Touko ran a nervous hand through her hair. If this pushed through, she’d be taken to her Dad’s hometown where she could continue her senior year.

Kazuo Nanami continued signing the transfer form anyway. “I could also send you to Okinawa, to your cousins, and the university there isn’t that bad.”

“Well, you can only pick one school.” Principal Igarashi said.

“Okinawa, it is.”

“DAD!”

Yuu was also struggling against the idea. “Mom let’s just be cool, okay. We already heard Hakozaki-sensei and Igarashi-sensei. They’re doing an investigation. Touko and I are safe here. We can finish our high school here. There’s no way I’m leaving Tokyo.”

“Oh, I think there is, Yuu. After what I’ve seen here, if you were in my place, you’ll do what it takes to keep your child safe.”

“You haven’t even talked to dad about this! Wha—what do you think he’d feel about this?”

Suzumi Koito nodded as she signed the papers. “He’d feel the same way I do. There’s one in Nerima. That’s a good high school.”

“No, mom.” Yuu said, feeling defeated. “We can’t do this!”

The door to the faculty room opened gently. Sayaka walked in, sweaty and out of breath.

“Saeki-san!” Riko wasn’t surprised at all. She was just glad Sayaka was here.

“Please everyone, no one should be transferring out except ME.”

Principal Igarashi looked at the second top student from head to toe and back up again. “What do you mean by that, Saeki-san?”

“I mean…” She looked from Touko to Yuu, their images of hurt were unbearable. _I have to do something before it’s too late… Before I regret it…_ “This whole problem began with me.”

She then gave a detailed explanation how she’s the first one to be harassed, Kazuo Nanami and Suzumi Koito were listening with aghast attention. “I was a jerk. I created a problem and the person behind taking those photos clearly wanted to get to me. It just so happened that Touko and Yuu are my friends.”

“And, how does that information derail this transfer?” Suzumi Koito arched an eyebrow behind her reading glasses. “Saeki-san, you just gave us more ammo to push this through.”

“I could not agree more with Koito-san.” Kazuo Nanami nodded, not removing his gaze from Touko’s best friend, scrutinizing her further. “It just made us feel more insecure. You can transfer too, if you want. It won’t stop us from pulling our kids from this school.”

“With all due respect, Mr. Nanami and Mrs. Koito; what makes you think this incident won’t happen again to your daughters once they transferred schools? Have you been watching the news lately? Bullying and student harassment are a _pandemic_ in the school systems; although anti-bullying and anti-harassment have been stepped up, it still happens because—at least this is what I think—people keep on running away and people in position of power who are supposed to protect students would gladly sweep everything under the rug.”

Sayaka threw a vehement glance at Principal Igarashi who cowered under the youngster’s immense hazel-green gaze.

“Think about it this way: if Touko moves to Okinawa, granted she has cousins there, what’s the guarantee that she’ll be getting the same support she’s getting now from you guys if the going gets rough? Children and teens commit suicide at an alarming rate because of poor or non-existent social support. Also, we all know and realize, we’re dealing with Gay kids here. Touko and Yuu are in a romantic relationship—the kind that almost everyone around the globe hates. If you pull them away from each other, that’s like tearing a healthy beating heart away from a healthy body, both will just die… It’s not going to be worth it, if you force this transfer. Please think about it carefully. Think about what your decisions will do to your children.”

 _There, I said it. There, once again I poured my heart out_. _Gods, Universe, Mother Nature, whatever, please help me make this work._

“But you said you’re the only one being targeted, so transferring to another school won’t help you either. Shouldn’t you stay here because apparently that will be safer for you as well?” Kazuo Nanami interrogated further.

The door opened once again, this time, Seiji was coming in. “Pardon my intrusion.” He bowed. “But I just want to report some development in Saeki-san’s case. Among the photos, we found this note.”

Prez Maki drew close and handed the semi-crumpled note to Riko, as if it had been folded and unfolded multiple times. She unfolded it, what she read made her gasp.

“What does it say?” Principal Igarashi asked.

“It’s basically a threat specifically against Saeki-san.” Riko said under her breath. “You really need to switch to another school.” She said pitying the tall, light-brown haired girl.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

7:30 PM

The plan was simple: they’re going to barge in and sing a medley: a dash of Melissa Etheridge and a touch of Snow Patrol. Donning their Seisho-Aihara signature uniform, 12 girls were waiting for entry right in the parking lot.

“The wedding ceremony starts at 8:30 PM. We still have one hour and still, Matsuri isn’t here yet.” Hikari Kagura was already pouting.

“Relax, will you. I’m sure in 15 minutes she’ll be here.” Junna Hoshimi sighed. “Besides, you’re the one to talk when both you and Karen had to be dragged out of bed. If not, then you’d be late.”

“You could have made it simpler, Jun-Jun. Just say ‘you’re worse than Matsuri’.” Karen wasn’t exactly mad. She was distracted by a cat playing with her oxford shoe laces.

“Cut Matsuri some slack. We all know during practice hours she whipped us into shape. If she’s late, there’s probably a good reason.” Kaoruko reprimanded both Hikari and Karen. Junna smiled in spite of herself.

Everyone in the _Starlight Gang_ knew that Kaoruko left Takarazuka for Glee simply because she’d be happier there, for Futaba’s sake. Junna had never pegged Kaoruko to be a serious leader. _But hey, look at that, a captain!_ Kaoruko had been all out in being a pro-active agent in her life, and somehow, Junna could see some of Matsuri’s influence on the soft gray-eyed blurette. She’s cocky still, but not in the most senseless way. With Futaba’s tragedy, Kaoruko seemed to have learned how to plan not only for herself but also for the person she loved the most. _She’s determined to undo this tragedy. This HAS to work_.

“Junna-han, I’ll melt if you keep staring at me, hmmm…” She winked at her former class rep.

Junna chuckled but didn’t reply to that.

Nene Nomura was sharing some beatbox skills to both Nana and Claudine while Maya, Mahiru and Hikari gathered around Suzuran Shiraho to have their fortunes told.

From the back entrance of the resort, Yuzu and Harumi came out.

“Hi, there! What’s up?” Nana called on the duo as the latter moved closer to them. “Do you need help in setting up the equipment?”

“it’s fine, thanks.” Harumi, tall with plum hair, smiled back at Nana Daiba. “You’re doing mostly a Capella so there’s just the keyboards, your mics, some tambourine, and the bass guitar.”

“I’m doing the bass, Matsuri’s on the keyboard, and Yuzu’ll be smashing the tambourines. The rest of you dance and sing to steal Futaba for Kaoruko, okay.”

“Sounds like a great plan.” Junna came over, standing beside Nana. “Say, will Mei Aihara join us on stage? I miss her Belinda Carlisle glamour voice.”

“Haha! Sadly, no.” Yuzu replied. “But she’s teaming up with her father and grandfather to convince Lord Sojiro to give this silly thing up. There’s also Himeko and her parents; the Tachibana sisters and Harumi’s boyfriend, Tenchou.”

“In short, all the rich bosses’ club.” Nana said thoughtfully. “Are we engaging in anarchy now?”

“In a way, yes.” said Harumi. Glancing at Kaoruko’s direction, she could sense the blurette was silently freaking out.

 _It’s already 7:50PM, Matsuri, where the fuck are you_?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

3 hours earlier…

Koyomi and Kana were tasked to double-check the safe where they had kept Sayaka’s photo intact when Koyomi noticed something; one of the photos—the one where Sayaka and Yuuka were torridly kissing each other—seemed to be a little bit weightier than the other standard-sized photos.

“Look at this, Kana,” the short-haired, dark-haired playwright handed the photo to the Kouhai. “Try lifting this photo in your right hand. Then get another photo and place it in your left. Do you notice something?”

Kana followed Koyomi’s instructions twice. The pixie-haired brunette gave it one final try, and her light-brown eyes widened. “Senpai, there’s something inside this photo!”

“Exactly!”

Koyomi’s outburst startled Akari who was busy waiting for texts from Suguru. “What, what is it?”

“Do we have a bread knife or anything that could cut through this photo?” Koyomi said, holding up the full-frame thing.

“Yes. I think we do have one, it’s here…” Akari began rummaging through the drawers in the pantry. She held the butter knife up for Koyomi and Kana to see. “Here! But… what do you need this for?”

“I’ll explain later.”

Kana and Akari stepped back as Koyomi peeled through the skin of the photo. Without tearing the image printed, Koyomi successfully pulled out a small yellowish note, dog-eared.

“Good god, what’s that?” Kana stepped closer.

“Let’s take a look…”

Koyomi gasped at what she saw as she unfolded the paper. _Die, Sayaka Saeki_.

“Akari!”

“Yes!”

“Take this to President Maki, ASAP!”

Just like that, Akari bolted outside the door, sprinting to the faculty room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was decided. Touko and Yuu could stay at school until they graduate, but they were in close observation under Hakozaki-sensei.

 

“I haven’t decided yet to which school I’m going. I’ll call my parents and e-mail them the transfer form. Just give me a day or two. Would that be fine, Igarashi-sensei, Hakozaki-sensei?”

“Yes, that will be fine.” Igarashi cleared his throat. He walked out the faculty room and chatted with both Suzumi and Kazuo.

“Can I go home now?” said Sayaka with weariness in her voice. She just wanted to lay down somewhere, roll over, and then die.

“Yes.” said Riko, wanting to hug the girl who was carrying the brunt of this problem by herself. “Are you sure you will be okay?”

Sayaka smiled meekly, “Of course.”

Touko stepped in and gently grabbed Sayaka’s arm. “Dad has his car. We can drive you to your place—”

“It’s fine. Really. Thanks for the offer anyway. Besides, the direction to your house is opposite mine. Your Dad will find it hard to U-turn that long. It’s going to be an inconvenience.”

“We’re going now, Touko.” Her Dad called from outside the faculty.

“Okay.” Touko replied to her Dad. “Jesus, Sayaka… I… I don’t know what to do… I’m so, so, sorry!”  

“Don’t be.” She kept reassuring her best friend.

Sayaka glanced at Yuu, the pinkette’s face hidden by her bangs. “Yuu…? Are you okay?”

Yuu shook her head. Sayaka could see some traces of tears on her face.

Without a word, Sayaka pulled Yuu into her embrace, the kouhai began sobbing slightly. “Don’t leave, Sayaka. We’re going to see this through, just don’t—”

“Hey, stop that. You’re the VP now, you can’t be a mess like this every time there’s a problem… How about this, we’ll all find time to see each other and hang out. Sounds good…?”

“NO. STAY.” Yuu said it like a stubborn kid in between sobs, hugging Sayaka tighter.

Sayaka chuckled a little… “Yuu, take care of our friends, alright?” she said whispering into Yuu’s hair. The girl nodded.

Sayaka let go of Yuu. “Sensei, I’m going now…”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

2 hours earlier.

Dazed and hurt, Sayaka kept roaming the streets of the city in her uniform. Since it’s nighttime already, she’s certain almost 99% of her schoolmates wouldn’t recognize her; besides, almost no one knew she wore glasses (she’s always wearing contact lens at school).

The cool winds of the evening prompted her to pull her coat from her bag, wearing it into a hug, effectively hiding her uniform.

She had planned to go home but she wasn’t planning on studying.

She had done that before, immerse herself in studying until her demons took the backseat only for them to come to the front once again when she woke up. Her waking up felt like painful dying, walking on burning coals.

Her parents were stationed overseas almost every year for five months, just sending her money and other stuff they thought she wanted when in reality, she never needed those: extra posh clothes, shoes, bags, brand new smart phone—though she appreciated the non-fiction English books of sorts: psychology, the natural sciences, etc. Still…

“I miss you, grandma…” Dear, beloved, grandma… The only person in her family who shared with her life’s wisdom when no one else could, the only person who was able to save her from her many heartaches when no one else did. They had lain her to rest when she entered her first year at Toumi Higashi…

 _If a heavenly afterlife is real, won’t it be awesome to meet you again, grannie?_  

Sayaka reached her stop. There she stood, the pathway to a man-made river.

Smelling the scent of sweet waters, it was enticing. Looking up, the skies were star-ridden, and the moon could see everything below; the moonlight gracing Sayaka with its presence. _You’re here to watch me die, aren’t you? The creator of the universe, if it exists at all, must be enjoying seeing all of his sentient creation suffering existence…_ With a sigh, she walked a little bit up, straight ahead, she felt her bag becoming heavier with every step. Yet, the heaviness was more like inviting her to go on instead of stopping her from her tracks.

_How many pounds of weights have I carried with me…?_

She walked and walked until she found a perfect spot. That spot was steep enough for plunging through, which means the waters were deep enough for her to dip into.

Sayaka removed her thick coat. With labored breath, she put on the damned weights 5x heavier than hers. She wanted to put her coat on but it wouldn’t wrap around her body with the weights blocking the way, so she just left the coat on the mud. Removing her reading glasses, she stooped and put them on the ground as well. _Let me just see the murky blue of the river as I die_ was her mental note for not removing her contact lens.

Looking around to see no one’s watching her, she felt pleased with the whole set up, standing on the ready.

“Yaaawwwnnn…. What an ugly way to die, boring!”

Just as Sayaka was about to jump, she pivoted involuntarily at the noise from behind, almost slipping.

“Yyyyyayayaya---yiiikes!!!” Sayaka jumped back avoiding the deadly plunge.

The pink-haired girl appeared from the thick trees. Coming into full view with the moonlight, Sayaka noted first how blue her eyes were, then the girl’s scoff. “Seriously?” the blue-eyed girl said. “Yikes? I thought you wanted to die. So, please do continue and don’t mind me.”

After a few seconds of being stumped, Sayaka felt insulted. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m no one. I just have this insatiable want to watch someone die.” There was a twinkle in the girl’s cerulean blue eyes, a mischief unmissed.

“Reverse psychology is soooo passe.” Sayaka retorted. She turned around, facing the river once more. She could sense the other girl was moving quick. “Be my guest, then!” She jumped in head first.

What she realized a second later was another body clinging to her like hell. They were plunging down fast, the pink-haired girl’s face under her chin.

 _What are you doing?! I can’t let you die with me!_ Sayaka began loosening the weight belts around her stomach, then her chest… then—

SPLASH!

Deeper and deeper into the watery abyss, with the glowing moon still guiding them, the pink-haired girl was struggling to pull Sayaka up. Sayaka was having problems as well, But Sayaka, being a bit stronger, with surer swimmer legs, and with heavier weights, only pried the younger girl’s hands loose, pushing the pinkette away. Sayaka shook her head at the pinkette’s bewildered blue eyes.

 _Just let go, it’s over… But, thanks for trying anyway…_  

As they sank further into the depths, the pinkette’s eyes closed, her hands stopped moving, her sweet head tilting to the side.

_What the fuck, you can’t swim?! Don’t die on me you punk!_

Unclasping the final belt that reached her neck, she kicked her legs hard jolting her upward to catch the girl in her arms. Thanking her lucky stars that there was no undercurrent to drown them both, they quickly reached the river’s surface. Reaching the bank, Sayaka lifted the limp body in both arms (the princess-carry thing) and gently placed her on the ground.

She began applying CPR while screaming out for help. “Please, please, wake up!” The rising and falling of the young girl’s chest as she applied repeated pressure stabbed her soul. _You can’t die! I won’t let you die!_ Lifting the girl’s chin, opening her mouth, and breathing air into it, putting counted pressure on her chest, Sayaka did this over and over for 45 minutes.

Then, as if a miracle, those blue eyes slowly opened, her mouth quivering as if trying to speak. She coughed a couple of times before settling down.

Matsuri felt her own arms moving now after she successfully zoomed in the stranger’s face so close to hers it felt like they were kissing. She felt it. Another person’s body hovering over her, hands cupping her face, hot breath coming from a mouth whimpering some prayers, or chanting it. The blue-eyed girl moved her head to the side so she could see the luscious light-brown hair tickling her face.

“Hello, there…” She whispered into the taller girl’s ear.

Sayaka raised herself a little, catching the clearest blue she’s ever seen. “Hi, there…” She was looking at the pinkette’s eyes, forehead, nose, and the mouth, then back to those eyes again, her thumb grazing the girl’s cheeks.

“Let’s get up and crash some wedding.” Sayaka could hear the mirth in the nameless girl’s croaky voice.

“Um, what…?”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

8:00 PM

All the guests have positioned themselves inside the building for a damn good fun. Some, strategically so.

At the center of the hall, Futaba and her soon-to-be-husband (they hadn’t signed the contracts yet), Lord Sojiro Nishikado were jovially talking to each other. Their table was surrounded by the tables of other rich friends Sojiro won through the years, along with those, the Aihara’s, the Momokino’s, and the Udagawa’s.

Positioned from the left-wing were the Glee club girls still waiting for Matsuri… Kaoruko looked like she was going to be executed, but more likely, pained at the sight of her lover in a wedding dress in the _wrong_ wedding. _We still have thirty minutes!_

The hall was jampacked full of dress-to-the-nines personalities, there was the media and all that jazz Harumi did not care about. With Claudine Saijou and Maya Tendou, they needed to hide the girls away from the paparazzi for the time being. They couldn’t risk Takarazuka junior stars swarmed by showbiz reporters else it would completely stand in the way of their _operation “rescue”_. Since most of the guests were oblivious to their surroundings except themselves, they didn’t catch the sirens of an ambulance that had just arrived.

“What the heck is that? Wait, isn’t that Matsuri? Who’s that girl with her?” Kaoruko leaned into the slightly ajar stained-glass window overlooking the parking lot and gate, two girls stepping out of the ambulance. Harumi leaned in too for a look.

“Affirmative! Kaoruko-chan, stay here and I’ll get them, get the other girls ready. Give me 5 minutes. Yuzu, come with me!”

_________________________________________________________________________________-

“I have no time to explain. I’ll give you details _later_ after we have gotten Futaba!”

Yuzu shook her head seeing Matsuri’s bloodshot eyes and dripping clothes. She looked like a mess, not really a good thing on stage aesthetically speaking. Moreover, with the incident, Matsuri seemed a little bit disoriented and her voice sounded like she’d catch a cold. “I’m okay!”

“You know you’re not just going to play the keyboards; you’re going to sing too as the lead for the first set!”

“That’s why I’m here already. Let’s not fight, Yuzu. Please, get us some dry clothes and I’ll be on the stage.” Matsuri was croaking a little.

“And where should I get those? From butlers and staffers? Nope. Stay here with _her_ (pointing at Sayaka) and we’ll pull this off. You need to rest.”

Truth was, none of the butlers’ or staffers’ clothes would fit the small stature and petite form of Matsuri so clothes really would be a problem. “Wait, what about your old uniform, Yuzu? Or Himeko’s!” The pinkette was frantic. But… Yuzu was still pretty tall and Himeko was a hobbit compared to Matsuri.

Harumi was thinking. They could ask Junna or Hikari to sing Melissa Etheridge’s _Wild and Lonely_ but their voice type wouldn’t suit the key they had prepared which closely matched Matsuri’s. “Yuzu,” Harumi started. “Take the lead for that one.”

“Negative. I don’t have the chops for rock songs. Also, a vibrato like mine wouldn’t suit the key if I go higher. We’ll have to readjust EVERYTHING.”

“Well…” Harumi couldn’t argue with that. “But you can bend it, right?”

“Only if you want to destroy an incredible song!” Yuzu had always disliked leading songs which didn’t suit her own rhythm. She wasn’t comfortable at her own renditions.

“Wait, guys! I have an idea!”

Matsuri looked at the light-brown haired girl with hazel green eyes who seemed to be shocked at the three of them looking at her. “Wha—what’s wrong?” The girl asked, she too was damp and cold, but her voice still sounded sturdy.

“Your humming was what woke me up from drowning. I think you were chanting.” Said Matsuri, pointing a finger at Sayaka. _Not entirely true, that’s the CPR. But, still…_

“What? Matsuri!” Yuzu and Harumi couldn’t believe it.

But Matsuri, the grand master of schemes, was enjoying herself. “Your notes were colorfully dark, and it fit well with your raspy and smoky tones. You have no problems hitting low registers and can push it to the limit when you soar high, only you need to belt it out. You have potent and beautiful middle register, too. Guess who’s the international singer fit that description?”

“Amy Winehouse” said Harumi.

“Bingo.” said Matsuri.

“Right on, Matsuri! Contraltos can be flexible and emotive.” Said Yuzu.

“Yeah,” Matsuri smirked, eyeing Sayaka with the density of a black hole sucking the girl in. “Flexible, hmm, bet she is.” Involuntarily, the blue-eyed girl bit her lower lip.

Sayaka blushed instantly and obviously that Yuzu had to smack the pinkette’s head with the back of her hand. “Matsuri, behave!”

“Ouch.”

“So…” Harumi started, hoping Sayaka would jump in. “Would you help us? Please, help us.”

Without batting an eye, Sayaka said: “I want to see your playlist, and if you have it with you, the music sheets.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

8:30 PM

The bandstand was occupied and there was a slight change of set up. After brief introductions, the rest of the Starlight gang got to know Sayaka Saeki. Borrowing Harumi’s Seisho-Aihara uniform (and some pre-prepared underwear, thank goodness for Harumi’s foresight), the gray skirt and navy-blue blazer seemed to rest well on Sayaka’s skin. Tonight, her damp hair was adorned in a single braid and she was wearing her glasses giving her the _bonafide_ look of a studious Seisho-Aihara student.  

Center-stage, the two-line formation of the starlight gang Maya Tendou and Claudine Saijou at the centers, effectively hiding the image of Kaoruko deep in the lines. Matsuri, hugged by a thick coat was by the keyboard. Standing a yard away from her was Sayaka who was standing separate from the Starlight gang. At the opposite end of the stage were Yuzu with her tambourines and Harumi with the bass guitar.

“And now, to offer us a lively welcome performance, ladies and gentlemen, let’s give it up for the Seisho-Aihara Academy Glee Club!”

 _So that’s Futaba-san_. Sayaka stared at the pretty redhead in a stunning dress who was looking dumbfounded at the performers before her. _She knows these girls, why does she look… sad… as if she’s missing something?_

Matsuri blew the whistle then mouthed, _3, 2, 1_. The first beats were dropped and the humming and vocalizing of then starlight girls began. After a few seconds, they were joined by Sayaka’s vocals. Sayaka began slowly making her way towards the center while the other girls did their dance moves.

_Ooh..Ooh… Ohhhhh….!_

_Dangerous, I must confess_

_I hold my tongue, I hold my breath_

_Another night, a long dark road_

_With miles and miles and miles to go_

_A raging hollow emptiness I feel_

_The night is cold and I'm alone_

_Come and take the wheel_

_Because you, you’ve seen me in my cage_

_Cursed, I’ve been betrayed_

_Oh tonight I’ve lost my way_

_And I feel so wild and lonely_

_Don’t you wanna save me?_

_Don’t you wanna stone me?_

 

Sayaka’s emotive low tones—long and sustained—on the last line drew some amazed claps from the crowd. She then pulled it up on a normal to high registers in the second verse while the Starlight girls’ vocal swayed lovingly—an accompaniment—behind Sayaka’s lead. There were oohs and aahhs of delight.

From the audience, Mei and Himeko looked at each other, with Himeko mouthing: SHE’S GOOD! while pointing at the newcomer. Mei could only nod. The amethyst-eyed beauty returned her critical gaze to the stage, she then turned to her grandfather who leaned in.

“Grandfather,” she whispered. “Surely, there is a way we can get our hands on that girl?” Mei sounded like a Mafia boss.

“Let me talk to my private investigator.” Was gramps’ reply. He then began fiddling his phone and excused himself from the table.

The refrain came in, waxing hot of various pleading feelings. Sayaka’s voice was ruling them all, even Matsuri had to hold her breath with every stroke of Sayaka’s intonations, tingling sensations running through her.   _My god, she’s gonna make me cum hard with that voice!_ Matsuri almost faltered, her fingers slipping half a note. Looking around to see if anyone with a good ear noticed, she met Harumi’s dagger eyes saying: FOCUS!

_I feel so wild and lonely_

_Don’t you wanna steal me? Don’t you wanna own me?_

_Don’t you wanna drive me? Drive me on the highway_

_Don’t you wanna save me?_

_Don’t you wanna stone me?_

_Wild and lonely_

_Wild and lonely_

_Come, come save me_

_Don’t you wanna stone me?_

 

The song came into a halt. Every girl on stage was breathing heavily, absorbing the adoring shouts and claps from across the hall. Some even gave them standing ovations.

Sayaka retreated to the back of the line, making way for the real hero of the stage: Kaoruko Hanayagi.

Changing pace and formations, the girls’ vocal humming and beatboxing, meshed with the instruments, set the tone for Snow Patrol’s _Just Say Yes_. A dramatic background light, soft and warm, as if angels were coming down from the stairs, surrounded Kaoruko. The blurette, familiar to the eyes of the rich and the powerful, was able to capture the unbelieving gasps of the crowd. Somehow, they all mistook a Hanayagi woman to be a bastion of traditional dances and of continuing a good line of marrying good men… _But you are all fucking wrong._

With every hum and beat, kaoruko was stepping down the stage until she’s face to face with the redhead who’s sitting behind the couple’s table, eyes wide in both confusion and sadness. Before Kaoruko could get close enough, Lord Sojiro stood up, bowed to Futaba and said in a sweet manner: “Thank you for being a friend, Isurugi-san. Now, listen to what Hanayagi-san has to say. Be happy.” He gave Futaba a kiss on the head and then left, melting in the crowd behind them.

Kaoruko intoned, her very karen Carpenter soothing alto:

_I'm running out of ways to make you see_

_I want you to stay here beside me_

_I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am_

_So just tell me today and take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

With every line, the Starlight Gang—joined by Yuzu, Harumi, Matsuri, Nene, Suzuran, and Sayaka—began inching their way to stand behind the Glee captain.

 

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_

_Only love._

_Just say yes, 'cause I'm aching and I know you are too_

_For the touch of your warm skin_

_As I breathe you in…_

Mei and Himeko tapped Futaba on the shoulder, encouraging her to get out of her seat. Futaba, understandably shy and somewhat embarrassed, initially refused. But Tenchou Udagawa and Shou Aihara picked up the table and moved it out of the way, allowing Kaoruko to get closer, the crowd giggled at the goofy duo.

 

Futaba covered her mouth, her eyes filling with tears.

Kaoruko’s voice was slow, mellow yet well-modulated, every word punctuating the air with loving longing.

 

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt_

_This was all I wanted, all I want_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want_

From the back, Claudine Saijou handed Mahiru the _red box_ who in turn handed it to Kaoruko.

Futaba knew what was going to happen next. Her tears just fell like that as if they had life of their own. “Oh, Kaoruko!” She gasped the name of her lover.

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_

_Only love_

_Just say yes, 'cause I'm aching and I know you are too_

_For the touch of your warm skin_

_As I breathe you in_

Cameras started flashing and the rolling ones began their focus on the girls. Reactions were mixed yet majority expressed nothing but support and understanding.

Loud cheers emanated when Kaoruko knelt in front Futaba, not bothering to finish the song number. All the girls stopped their tunes, kaoruko’s open mic only made the words louder and crisper.

 

“We’ve been together ever since we knew we finally learned our first ABC’s. We’ve dueled with our dances, we’ve reconciled with our songs, we’ve grown together, and there is no reason why we shouldn’t continue that way… We complete each other, Futaba, my dearest. And I know you think and feel the same way too. Falling apart, drifting apart, are never an option for us. So, please…”

 

Kaoruko opened the red box which made Futaba stand up from the bedazzled chair.

 

“Futaba Isurugi, accept this ring and make me your happy wife.”

 

There was something _off_ about the wording of the statement that made half of the room, including Futaba, laugh. Kaoruko’s eyes widened at her perceived faux pas and then blushed.

 

Maya Tendou leaned down and whispered carefully. She didn’t realize that her mic was open too.

“You do realize that YOU’RE the one giving Futaba the ring so YOU have to make Futaba YOUR happy wife!”

Kaoruko pouted, her knees shaking.

“Well, what do you expect? This is my very first time, hopefully the very last time, I’m proposing!”  

 

The laughter could not have been louder.

 

“Help me get up, you guys!” Kaoruko was being her salty princess self at the moment.

 

Futaba laughingly picked Kaoruko up by the arms saying, “Whatever… I’m saying YES to all that!”

 

In an instant, Kaoruko crashed her mouth into Futaba’s, the redhead responding in great gusto.

 

Shou and Tenchou began punching the air happily as Suzuran, Nene, Himeko, and Harumi clapped their hands in joy; Mei and Yuzu’s eyes met with loving memories between them, Claudine and Maya’s hands held together with hope, Junna couldn’t stop squealing while Nana took the time to record the kissing scene in her phone, Mahiru and Karen were jumping up and down with Hikari begrudgingly sandwiched between them.

 

“Mission accomplished!” Matsuri Mizusawa said at the back. “Now, onto the other thing.”

 

Matsuri shot up a glare to Sayaka. “Why were you trying to die?”

 

Sayaka, still having a soft smile on her face, still not looking at Matsuri, simply said, “None of your business.”

 

Matsuri turned to face her. “Sayaka Saeki”

 

The way Matsuri called her name without any respect startled Sayaka; she turned to Matsuri, “Listen here, you punk—”

 

And just like that, Sayaka was pulled down by the collar into Matsuri’s kiss.

 

“It’s mine, now.”

 

CHAPTER 2- END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I screwed up the timelines and some music terminologies. SO I just used singers to help me (and you) describe what kind of voice the characters here have. Some voices' descriptions are my OWN observations only after hearing song samples (like the Amy Winehouse thing) these are horrible mistakes, I know.


	3. The Supremes and a Bloody Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Sayaka and Matsuri, love don't come easy.  
> Wrestle with it, like fools in love do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes... 
> 
> Chaos theory lines where I put an asterisk: got those from Wikipedia.

As she had expected, her decision to switch to another school wasn’t met by any resistance from her parents. She began wondering if they were so busy overseas, they had missed the local news from Japan.

The nightly news with entertainment segment had buzzed with talks of high schoolers performing at a high-end gathering—the twist was a girl named Kaoruko Hanayagi had proposed to a Lord’s former bride, Futaba Isurugi. And it was a successful Glee flash-proposal.

Sayaka had smiled sheepishly when the segment news background changed to Pride rainbow with Kaoruko and Futaba kissing on one panel and the all-girls Glee club was on another panel, their faces flushed from singing and dancing. The male news anchor seemed to be delighted and noted that the event was a sign that Japan was gearing towards a more open and inclusive society.

 _I hope no one recognizes me in a single braid and a pair of glasses, though_.

Feeling slightly feverish, Sayaka printed out the signed transferred form, getting ready for school. Gulping down some paracetamol after eating a heavy breakfast (she pretty much prepared her own food while their maid did other house work), she took one last look in the mirror: wavy and long light-brown hair adorned in place, bangs neatly combed, hazel-green eyes behind contact lenses, Toumi Higashi uniform well-ironed, _all set_. She glanced at her bed where Harumi Taniguchi’s old Seisho-Aihara school uniform was folded neatly. _I’d give it back to her tomorrow... Perhaps to Mizusawa-san..._

She paused mid-thought. From what she had learned so far about the Glee girls, both Harumi Taniguchi and Matsuri Mizusawa were the starting members of the _Magnificent Seven_ who helped the former “sing/dance club” transform into a formidable force in Glee competitions. Matsuri was the only Freshman member at that time and the rest were graduating students.

Yuzu, being the talking sunshine of the crew, had babbled about Matsuri and Harumi’s past. Whatever ‘past’ it was, Sayaka was certain it had been more or less intimate… Now, Harumi had a boyfriend and Matsuri was pretty much acting like every inch the female lothario; giving foxy smiles and sultry eyes to every moving thing that even remotely looked female.

For some reason, she felt sadness remembering Matsuri’s quick peck on her lips last night after the show.

 _What would her kiss REALLY feel like…?_ Sayaka placed a finger on her lips remembering the pink-haired girl with electrifying blue eyes, wishing the kiss had been longer.

 _Hell, no! Get a grip, Sayaka Saeki!_ She chided herself for thinking… _What…? Is it a sin now to fantasize doing again stuff I had done before…? I miss it…_

The way to her school from her residence was just one train away in less than an hour. Traveling to Seisho-Aihara Academy would take one train and a regular taxi in one hour. Commuting wouldn’t be that hard, however, she had a slight discomfort at the idea of changing vehicles in commute. _But, whatever, I’ll just have to suck up to it._

Walking amongst the students of Toumi-Higashi High School, she felt quite relieved that no one still was talking about the night news of Glee girls singing songs to steal a bride.

Closing her locker after putting on her loafers, Sayaka was greeted by familiar voices whom she’d miss a lot when she’d gone to Seisho-Aihara.

“Good morning, Sayaka!” It was the Midori and Manaka tandem.

“Good morning!” Sayaka tried to sound cheerful for her friends.

Midori and Manaka looked at each other as if knowing something. _Please, dear suns, I hope they didn’t watch the nightly news!_

“Is it true,” Midori drew close and whispered. “You are transferring to another school?”

Sayaka, relieved, replied inconspicuously, “Yes. But don’t tell our classmates just yet.” She noticed Manaka was pouting. “What is it, Manaka?”

“Last night, I phoned Touko and if she hadn’t accidentally blurted it out, I’d never know about you transferring.” Sayaka’s eyes widened at Manaka’s tone which she had never heard before from the _Genki_ _Girl_. Today she looked and sounded somber. Sayaka’s heart sank.

Midori and Manaka looked as though they were going to ask another question when Touko called her name loud from behind.

“Sayaka!” Touko’s face radiated every positive vibe the world had to offer and it’s slowly breaking Sayaka.

“Touko! You seem happy, what’s up?” she said, trying to sound upbeat as always.

“Oh nothing, I’m just glad you’re here.”

Sayaka and Touko looked at each other in silence; the mirth evaporating in Touko’s eyes as she turned around and motioned everyone to go to their rooms.

The bell rang before Midori could say anything about how cryptic the two long-haired girls sounded.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sayaka couldn’t concentrate listening to the World History lecture. For the prelims, it was the ancient Egyptians, Greeks, and Romans. The students had to remember important dates and personages; they also needed to analyze the warring states and what could have been done to navigate peace-time treaties.

 _I’m heating up. My mouth tastes like dry cotton_ … _Is it me or Nube-sensei has a twin now…?_ She blinked rapidly to correct her vision.

With a shaky hand, she reached in her bag to get her tumbler, and drank most of its contents. What she didn’t realize was she almost fell from her chair, Touko catching half her weight. A small commotion arose which the instructor acknowledged.

“Saeki-san, are you alright?” Said Nube-sensei.

“Y-yes… Maybe… I don’t know…” Her breathy whispers and unstable sitting position told everyone she was not at the very least in good condition. She’s sick.

“Nube-sensei,” Touko said, already taking Sayaka by her arm. “May I have your permission to take her to the infirmary?”

“By all means, go.”

“Can you stand?” Touko asked. “I’ll help you up.”

“I’m fine.” Sayaka stood on legs that were trembling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 _So, this is the school_.

It was 9:00AM when Mei AIhara and Matsuri Mizusawa arrived at Toumi Higashi in a limousine, only a few students—mostly PE classes—dropped their jaws at the richness of the ride.

When the two stepped out of the limo, that’s when the real fuss came in. Matsuri was in her signature navy-blue Seisho-Aihara uniform, her pink hair and blue eyes glistening in the sun. Mei Aihara on the other hand was looking dapper in her sleek and fit gray business suit, her silky-smooth, raven-black hair, flowing freely right pass her shoulders reaching the middle of her back. Onlookers from windows had called out to their classmates:

_Hey, look! That’s the pink-haired girl from last night’s nightly news! Did you see it? She’s from THAT school!_

_Oh my, what a pair! I wonder why are they here?_

_Stunning! Are they models or what?_

_So are they a singing bunch?_

_I hope she’s single, can’t wait to get the pink-haired girl’s number!_

Matsuri couldn’t help her amusement; she felt like she and Mei were de facto goddesses who went down from heaven just to grace the plebs of Toumi Higashi with their posh presence.

Mei immediately felt Matsuri’s devilry slowly rearing its head. “Matsuri, remember what we came here for.” She said, her violet eyes warning the girl.

“Of course. We are going to conduct a pre-interview with Saeki-san. How hard can that be?”

“It depends on the circumstances of the interview. Besides, you’re not really supposed to come here with me. You have club duties and class.”

“Come on, Mei. Be a pal.” The raven-haired girl snorted, but Matsuri just went on. “Also, Captain Hanayagi has rewarded me of free time today. I could skip Glee duties. I have a croaky voice and mild fever, mind you.”

“A problem from which you quickly recovered, Matsuri. That’s a dumb excuse.”

Mei Aihara was right. Matsuri’s recovery from fevers and other illnesses was otherworldly.

“Hey, watch this.” said Matsuri.

Mei crossed her arms to her chest to see what kind of sorcery Matsuri could pull off.

From a window, a group of females—presumably sophomores—was looking down at them with overwhelmed expressions.

Matsuri positioned herself in an angle so the girls could fully see her. She lifted her cerulean blue gaze at their direction with an alluring smile and simply said: “Hello!” she gave them a short wave of her hand.

One of the girls almost fainted as the rest of them cats in heat squealed in ecstasy and jumped for joy. It was infectious. And soon enough the corridor on the second floor was teeming with raging female hormones wanting to jump Matsuri’s bones. 

 _What the heck?_ Mei thought. “Alrighty, _Paul McCartney_ , let’s get going. You’ve made your point.”

“Huh?” Matsuri was beginning to feel the fun. “Mei, I swear, if you removed your blazer and walked like an Egyptian, they’d be throwing their panties at us.”

Mei threw her an angry glare. Matsuri held her hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine. No other panties thrown at you except Yuzu’s.”

“Be quiet!” Mei blushed and coughed.

They were met by Principal Igarashi and Student Council President Maki.

The four exchanged greetings and pleasantries, then headed to the principal’s office.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sayaka had been awakened by soft murmurs around.

The school nurse and a teacher seemed to be talking about something excitedly. Shifting to her left side to watch the shadows from behind the cubicle curtain, she glanced at her wrist watch. _It’s already 9:15AM. I must have dozed off for an hour. My fever is down._

She sighed.

Before she succumbed to sleep, the nurse told her that once she’s up, she’s allowed to have a short 15-minutes break for her to get something to eat so she could take her prescribed medication. Sitting up, swinging her legs down, the voices from the other side of the curtain became clearer.

_Did you watch it, THAT’S HER! The pinkette with stunning blue eyes!_

_They’re from Seisho-Aihara Academy, right? It’s an international school for the performing arts. And that black-haired young lady with her—I heard she’s an heiress._

_What could they possibly want from this school?_

_Well, haven’t you heard? One of the school’s upperclassman is transferring to Seishou-Aihara! I wonder who that is though?_

_Yeah, I’ve heard of that too. But the higher-ups and other teachers here seem to be bound by secrecy. Like, we all know someone’s leaving the school but they’re mum about the student’s identity. Or why that person’s switching to another school_.

_LOL. As if it’s a trivial secret. We’ll eventually know who’s it anyway._

Sayaka made sure the folks outside heard her bed’s creaky noise. Immediately, their gossiping stopped.

“Saeki-san,” the nurse called out loud. “Are you alright?” The nurse stood and pulled the curtain back to see a flushed-face girl looking up at her.

“I’m fine now.” Sayaka said gently. “Can I go to the cafeteria?”

“Sure.”

She drew herself upright and began heading for the door. _So, they came here, finally._

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Seiji Maki was seated beside principal Igarashi. Opposite them were Mei Aihara and Matsuri Mizusawa.

“Thank you for granting us a chance to a pre-interview with Saeki-san.” Mei began.

“No worries. Although you’ll have to pardon the long wait. Her homeroom teacher told us that she has fallen sick and is currently in the infirmary. Won’t it be an inconvenience for you?” said the principal at length.

“Not at all,” Mei replied. “We will gladly wait for her today… However, if that’s really bad then I’m afraid Mizusawa-san and I will have to leave. This pre-interview will have to be rescheduled.”

“I see.”

“Um, wait.” Said Seiji. “Please excuse me, I have received a text from Saeki-san’s homeroom teacher. Is it alright if I read it here?”

“Sure, there’s no problem.” said Matsuri.

After a few seconds, Seiji looked up at them. “Saeki-san will be here in a minute. She says she’s ready.”

The playful cerulean blue eyes were the first Sayaka saw once entering the principal’s office. Matsuri bowed a little and smiled. She bowed back. She didn’t expect the Aihara heiress to be there. _Okay, so not the school’s director._

Adjusting their sitting positions, Principal Igarashi stood and let Sayaka occupy the middle space of the long chair, Sayaka sitting beside President Maki. From across the table, she could see the violets and blues, and the clear-cut faces they belonged. _Are the Seisho-Aihara girls really this hot?_

From a drab brown briefcase, Mei pulled out three A4 size white papers with 2-items questionnaire each. Matsuri brought out a tape recorder and began recording the convo.

“By agreeing to the terms and conditions sent to you via email—Igarashi-san, Maki-san, Saeki-san—you have agreed to conduct the pre-interview in this manner. Each question pertaining to the student Sayaka Saeki shall be answered orally. Be as truthful as you can. Your replies will be the basis of our directors’ in-school interview.” said Mei.

“State your names and position. I’ll start: My name is Mei Aihara, a junior board member of the Seishou-Aihara Academy.”

“Matsuri Mizusawa. Seisho-Aihara Academy sophomore, First Mate for the school’s Glee Club.”

“Takenori Igarashi. School Principal of Toumi Higashi High School.”

“Seiji Maki. Second Year at Toumi Higashi High School. Student Council President.”

“Sayaka Saeki. Third Year at Toumi Higashi High School. Salutatorian candidate.”

After a few seconds, Mei Aihara began. “The first to read the questions shall be Principal Igarashi. Please be mindful that once you have read and answered the questions, you must leave the interview room. Once the whole interview is done, only then can you come in for a post-discussion. That is clear in the by-laws we sent you.”

Mei AIhara had such a commanding presence even Principal Igarashi had no qualms about it though within his mind he was against the proposition. _Well, she’s from a prestigious private, international school, can’t really do anything about it_. “Yes, Aihara-san, well-understood.”

 

The principal read the questions: “ _How is Saeki-san when dealing with fellow students? How bad or how well does Saeki-san relate to teachers and school personnel alike?_ ” He cleared his throat before answering.

 

“Based on the reactions of students when she was the student council vice president, Saeki-san is someone who is reliable and trustworthy. She honors her word. But students also see her as aloof and inaccessible at times. There are also comments about Saeki-san being a stickler for rules which I think is expected of student council leader. As for teachers and personnel—Saeki-san is very well-liked. That’s all.”

 

“Thank you very much, Principal Igarashi.” said Mei. The principal stood and left the room.

 

Seiji Maki began intoning the questions nervously. _“What kind of leader is Saeki-san? What are her likes and dislikes in general?”_

 

“As a leader, Saeki-san has a one-track mind. If there are goals established, she surely follows it through…” He smiled knowingly surprising Sayaka beside him. “That was my first impression, though.”

 

Seiji continued. “Staying as freshman volunteer, over the year, I have realized how dynamic a leader Saeki-senpai can be. For the sake of the overall good, she’ll gladly welcome the change that comes, marking out any preconceived goals no matter how frustrating it can be for her. She’s also the kind of leader—or person—that will readily take a bullet for her friends and protect their happiness.”

 

The president was looking openly at Sayaka’s flustered face. She never thought Seiji would think highly of her knowing that they only had a brief period of time together—as teammates and later, as friends.

“Oh, Seiji-kun…” Sayaka whispered.

“In general,” Seiji began again. “Saeki-senpai dislikes people who won’t do the same for her. She dislikes unreliability and laziness. Given that, she likes the opposite of those things. I think that will be all.”

 

“Thank you, Maki-san, for your participation. That’s a wonderful insight we can use for the in-school interview.” said Mei.

Seiji stood, bowed at them, and walked out the door.

Sayaka peered down at her paper and read the question aloud.

“Give at least one question for each of the interviewers.” She smiled at the cunning of the request. _Is this a psychological or personality test?_

“Alright, then.” Sayaka began, feeling relaxed now.

 

“I have one for Aihara-san. Is Seisho-Aihara a school exclusively for lesbians?” Her question was seriously delivered.

 

Matsuri’s chuckles could be heard down the hall way while Mei’s eyebrows almost connected together as if forming a bridge. “Er, what…?”

 

“Is Seisho-Aihara Academy a school _exclusively_ for lesbians?”

“ _My goodness.”_ Matsuri couldn’t contain her glee.

 

“No.” Mei was successfully keeping it together after realizing the question was sincere. “To be honest with you Saeki-san: _I am a lesbian_. As a matter of fact, I’m married to my former step-sister; she’s the chestnut-blonde Yuzu Aihara. Also, it seems to be that way because Seishou-Aihara Academy has zero-tolerance policy for harassment and bullying. No one bats an eye there whether you are gay or straight. We have trans women enrollees as well, but they are mostly international students.”

 

“Oh I see…” Sayaka’s hazel-green eyes were shining, shimmering, splendid. Seisho-Aihara, it seemed for her, was offering her a whole new world, and now she couldn’t wait to ride that magic carpet and fly away.

“And, what is your question for Mizusawa-san?”

 

Sayaka tilted her head to the side as if remembering something. “Um, Mizusawa-san looked at ease with the piano on stage—how did you learn playing that?”

 

“I learned by myself, experimenting on sounds and video tutorials. Although, when I was really young, a family friend taught me the basics of the piano and reading notes. But that was just for a year or two when I was in grade school.” Matsuri’s reply was at length but without hesitation.

 

“Alrighty.” Sayaka was pleased with what she heard.

“That’s it then. We have completed the interview. Thank you for your participation.” Said Mei. “You don’t need to stay for the post-discussion session.”

“I understand. Thank you as well.” Sayaka stood up and bowed.

The two visitors returned the salutation.

 

“Wait up.” Matsuri called on Sayaka as she was leaving.

“Here, take this.” The pinkette handed her a letter. “Open it after the class, before you go home.”

 

Sayaka looked down at the glimmering eyes staring up at her. She kind of knew what the letter was about, and she couldn’t help feeling flattered. It’s something she couldn’t admit out loud, though. Not wanting to show Matsuri the giddiness she was feeling, she bowed again and then abruptly left the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

4:30 PM

Since she had no flower arrangement club, Sayaka decided to spend the remaining free afternoon at Manager Miyako’s coffee shop. Same order of coffee—black without sugar or creamer.

Out of earshot, Miyako drew close to the counter where Sayaka was sitting. “Hey, how have you been doing?”

Sayaka smiled, “Surviving, I guess.”

“Riko told me, you’re going to transfer.”

“Yup, tomorrow.”

“Oh, that fast.”

“I just had my pre-interview today. Tomorrow, I’ll be interviewed by the school director himself.”

“Hmm, if the transfer has been approved, why the need for an interview? Is it just for formality’s sake?”

“From what Aihara-san told me—she’s a junior board member—each private school has their own admission guidelines. Just because the transfer has been approved, it doesn’t mean there’ll be no screening. The final interview with the director is the make or break factor. If I fail the interview, I won’t complete the transfer.”

“That sounds draconian.”

“Somewhat, yes. The whole set up makes entrance exams easy as a cake. With interviews, first impressions last. With entrance exams, at least some schools give students a second shot.”

“Wait, what school are we talking about?”

“Seisho-Aihara Academy.”

 

“Woah… Wait a sec…” Miyako, with a sleight of hand, pulled out her cellphone from under her apron. She showed Sayaka (although Sayaka already figured) a video of the school’s Glee club with their flash-proposal number. “You mean THIS Seishou-Aihara?”

“Your eyes aren’t deceiving you Miyako-chan.”

“Hmm, and you have a great voice, Sayaka-chan. Just improve a lil more on your dance moves. You looked like your about to zig when everyone else goes zag.”

Sayaka almost spilt the coffee. “You’re cruel! H—How did you know?”

“I’m not blind. I can see you with your single-braid hair and eye glasses. You were _kawaii_ here.” She was teasing Sayaka.

One of the patrons called for Miyako’s attention. “Catch up with you later.”

“Okay.”

Her messenger became flooded with messages from her friends. _Oh well, they figured it out finally._

 

Yuu: Sayaka-senpai! That was awesome! And that was very sweet of you guys.

Suguru: Yep. You really melted the heart of the world. Hey, Akari, when we get married, let’s get those girls to perform at our wedding okay?

Seiji: Did you just propose to Akari?

Akari: Suguru, you’re my fave man, but sometimes I just wanna push you off a cliff!

Suguru: Aaaand, that’s what you call LOVE guys, LOL. Love ya too, Akari.

Akari: Suguru, I swear

Suguru: Your eternal love for me?

Akari: I swear I’ll really push you off a cliff.

Seiji: Very good at pushing her buttons, Suguru my man!

Yuu: Oh hey, this pink-haired girl came to school.

Akari: We know.

Koyomi: What’s the racket about?

Suguru: Akari proposed to me.

Akari: NO I DID NOT.

Koyomi: I know

Suguru: You know?

Koyomi: Suguru, are you drunk?

Yuu: I can’t believe Akari swooned over that Matsuri Mizusawa. Well, not that I blame her. Matsuri has this swagger about her—Girls were screaming at them. That black-haired girl was also the bomb, that’s what some guys said.

Touko: Who’s got the swagger?

Seiji: OH NO

Yuu: Matsuri Mizusawa, who else?

Suguru: Wait, back up a bit, Akari SWOONED over Mizusawa-san?

Akari: And what is wrong with that?

Suguru: Nothing. I think it’s cute, you liking girls. Finally, something we can bond over instead of the basket ball thingy.

Akari: I don’t LIKE Matsuri. You’re getting it wrong. And don’t call basket ball “thingy”. It’s how I keep my figure trim, you know.

Touko: Yuu, you saw Matsuri.

Yuu: Yes. We were at the second floor, me and Akari, Koyomi was sleeping by her desk, the Seishou-Aihara girls passed by. Matsuri waved at our direction looking utterly sweet, all of a sudden Akari and the girls lost it, they began squealing.

Touko: And you did too, Yuu.

Yuu: Well, not the screaming… I might have clapped my hands in happiness and bliss.  

Seiji: OH NO

Suguru: Akari, my love, you don’t have to deny it. You’re having a girl crush.

Seiji: OH NO

Suguru: It’s not really a bad thing, if you ask me. That’s way better than Akari having crush on some dude.

Akari: You sound like a psycho Suguru. I have a boyfriend who’s a psycho.

Touko: Wait you were clapping cuz Matsuri looked at you?

Yuu: Who wouldn’t, Touko?

Touko: I WOULDN’T!

Koyomi: I wasn’t.

Yuu: Because you were asleep Koyomi!

Kana: This is a noisy bunch. I like it 😊 everyone’s having a good time.

Yuu: Hey, Kana, did you guys see the girls from Seisho-Aihara?

Kana: OMG YES!!! Matsuri Mizusawa ftw! And Aihara-sama, she looks like an actress.

Yuu: IKR! And it’s suuuper cool Mizusawa-san and I have the same hair color!

Seiji: Oh yeah, you both have that.

Touko: We really need to talk, Yuu.

Seiji: Hahahahaha!!!

Yuu: [confused emoji]

Sayaka: Touko, ease up. Those girls really are nice. Btw, Seiji-kun, thanks for that one during the interview.

Seiji: Hey, I was just telling the truth.

Touko: How did the interview go?

Sayaka: Well, not nerve-wrecking. It’s a kind of a warm up before the big one tomorrow.

Akari: So it’s really happening huh.

Sayaka: Not quite; if I screw up, they won’t take me in.

Yuu: Screwing up is never you, Sayaka-chan.

Suguru: That’s for sure!

 

There was something bothering Sayaka, but she’s not sure if she’d any right to ask Seiji about the post-interview session.

 

Sayaka: Hey guys, need to do something. Talk to you later.

 

The clinking of spoons and chopsticks and cups signaled that manager Miyako wouldn’t be back at any moment. Today seemed to be a peak day for the coffee shop and people kept pouring in. Her smartphone screen gleamed again, this time an email from Seiji. _Seiji-kun, how come you can read minds?_  

 

_“The post-interview session was more like Aihara-san grilling Principal Igarashi. She and Mizusawa-san are concerned for your welfare. Somehow, they KNOW about the photos and the intimidations you received and how the school leadership seems to just shrug it off. Mizusawa-san showed the clip from your flash-proposal telling principal Igarashi how good you really are. My interpretation of that is they’re showing the principal what the school would be missing if they let their salutatorian go. I had a personal talk with Mizusawa-san and she said she had a hunch that principal Igarashi would rather have you transfer than have you and the scandal go all out in the open… So far, no photos have been leaked online. It’s like even if the scandal breaks out, the school won’t be affected since you will have left anyway._

 

Sayaka’s grip around the phone tightened. After all the years she spent serving the school through the student council and through her intellect, this nasty treatment was what she’s getting in return. Fine, for all she cared, Principal Igarashi could go to hell.

Not bothering to reply, Sayaka picked up Matsuri’s letter and read the content half-expecting a written declaration of love. _Okay, maybe more than half_.

 

It was just a letter with five sentences in one paragraph. Sayaka smiled.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

6:00 PM

Perhaps it was her busy schedule for reviews and home works or focus on her tumultuous inner world that she had missed how bustling Tokyo with various activities had always been. Looking around, majority of the place in this particular part of the district looked like a carnival. Arcade games were all around and there were basketball and photo booths as well.

 

Sayaka walked around, tightening her coat around her dress. Youngsters and adults running or walking to and fro, playing one game after another. _It’s been a while since I went here_. She’d already texted Matsuri that she’d finally arrived at the place. After a few minutes, she received Matsuri’s reply:

“I’m coming. I’ll find you.”

 

 _Well, that’s a bit cryptic._ Sayaka could only guess what Matsuri could mean by that. The pinkette probably had visited this place many, many times she’s memorized it. Even if Sayaka got lost, Matsuri would surely find her.

 

Walking further to the west wing, Sayaka noticed a shop. Looking up, the signage said it was a music and albums store. She went inside the premises. Roaming her eyes, she noticed the shop was two-stories high and the number of album shelves indicated how wide the place actually was on the inside. Few people were walking around checking out vinyl records, some are at the counter paying their purchase.

 

Sniffing a little, the place gave off a nostalgia. Sayaka felt a longing but for what, she couldn’t tell. From a jukebox, a teenaged couple punched numbers until everyone could hear The Supremes’ _You Can’t Hurry Love_.

 

It was involuntary, such power music had over people. In a few seconds most of them were swaying side by side and bobbing their heads up and down enjoying the bass drop and Diana Ross’s kick-ass vocals. Sayaka was humming along moving from one shelf to another, reading both Japanese and international labels.

_But how many heartaches must I stand_

_Before I find a love to let me live again_

_Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on_

_When I feel my strength, yeah, it's almost gone_

_I remember mama said_

_You can't hurry love_

_No you just have to wait_

_She said love don't come easy_

_It's a game of give and take_

 

It was after a few seconds she realized another form dancing beside her.

 

“Hi, there. Thought so you’d be here.” It was Matsuri Mizusawa, looking the deluxe treat in her navy-blue button up shirt with tie, maroon blazer, and striped dark grey pant suits, and _those are freakin’ Doc Martens!_ Sayaka drank in this fine specimen of a Gay woman before her eyes. Immediately she felt self-conscious.

 

 _Glasses! Why the heck did I wear glasses!_ Sayaka had always been conscious about her poor eyesight and her tendency to wear simple yet elegant dresses that would make her look more mature than her age of 17.

 

“Hello. You found me.” Sayaka said in a steady yet warm voice.  

“Yes, like finding a treasure.”

“Oh. Um, what?”

“I mean, this place… is a treasure.”

 

It was Matsuri’s turn to be self-conscious. At any given normal day, flirting with someone she found pleasing to the eye was super easy. Somehow, she felt she had to tread carefully with Sayaka, but not to the point of dragging it out for too long.

“Saeki-san, about the letter—”

“Um, you can call me Sayaka.”

“Alright, you can call me by my first name too… After all, we’ve kissed each other.”

Sayaka blushed at the memory. _Right_. _That mouth-to-mouth thing and a peck on the lips last night._ She nodded.

 

The two moved from one section to another. “Sayaka,” Matsuri said, “Pick up a record from this section, anything you like. I’ll pick one too.” She plucked The Temptations’ _Just My Imagination_ from the disc racks.

“Sure, but why?”

Matsuri chuckled. “You’ll see tomorrow.”

Sayaka hovered her hands over the Stevie Wonder section and picked up _Sir Duke_.

“You’re a person of culture, Sayaka.”

It was Matsuri who gallantly paid for their purchases.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Passing by the arcade games, Sayaka noticed Matsuri drew close to a shooting zombie booth, the pink haired girl checking out the labels and guides.

“Wanna play some of that?” Sayaka drew close to the pink-haired girl.

 

“Hmmm, do you play this kind of game?” Matsuri threw a glance up at Sayaka.

“Yup. But this is going to be my first time playing Dark Escape. I’ve played Resident Evil, House of the Dead, Splatterhouse, something like those.”

Inside the booth, both girls positioned themselves behind heavy recoil guns, sitting next to each other.

 

“Never pegged you to be a gamer girl, much less someone who plays horror games. I see you more like this hot librarian or bashful schoolgirl type. I'm not threatening you, I hope, with that compliment.”

Sayaka snorted. “ Pfft! No, of course not. Well, there’s more to me than what meets the eye.” She had intended this to be a response to Matsuri’s challenge but the blue-eyed, pink-haired girl, in a dapper suit gave her a sensual look:

“And I can’t wait to see all of that, if you please...” Matsuri moved closer to Sayaka. “… in the nude.”

“Matsuri!” Sayaka faltered in pointing her gun at a khaki-wearing, blue-skinned zombie, allowing it to scratch its nails at Sayaka, diminishing her life score. Matsuri made the move and rained bullets on it.

 

“Focus, Sayaka.” Matsuri intoned in a sing-song voice, enjoying a nervous-wreck version of this hazel-green eyed girl.

“Yeah, if you keep your mouth shut, that is.” Sayaka whispered under her breath. She could feel heat on her cheeks, spreading down to her neck. She was blushing and she was grateful for how dimly lit the booth was or else, Matsuri would be teasing her relentlessly. 

 

 _She’s good_. Matsuri for a few seconds observed the way Sayaka concentrated on the game; good timing and, while she’s a bit shaky because it’s basically a 4D horror game, she didn’t panic outright.

She took her time: scouting her surroundingsand shooting monsters accurately. Although, there were occasional piercing screams came from Sayaka while ducking behind Matsuri’s arm (which Matsuri enjoyed by the way), Sayaka recovered quickly and continued with the killing zombies spree.

 

“Oh my goodness! Oh Jeez! Oh god! Oh nooo!!!” With every interjection, Sayaka’s butt was lifted from the couch.

“Look out, look out, look out!” Said Sayaka.

“Woah!” Matsuri gave the final rounds of her gun, yet the alien zombie had reduced Sayaka’s life drastically that it ended up killing Matsuri as well. “Aaand, we’re dead. That was fun though.”

 

Sayaka stepped out of the booth followed by the besuited pinkette—the latter’s heart pounded when the taller girl turned around.

Matsuri was greeted by a flushed and smiling face of the light-brown haired girl with hazel-green eyes in pastel color dress and a coat under the arcade lights.

 

“Yes. That was fun!” Said Sayaka, almost breathlessly. 

 

“Great to know you enjoyed it… I was hoping I could take you to dinner. Would that be okay?”

“Of course!”

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

The Éclair restaurant had been teeming with people when Sayaka and Manager Miyako first visited the place. Tonight, at 7:30 PM, only regulars and patrons were there eating quietly.

 

The way Matsuri had motioned the head waiter for a specific table told Sayaka that the girl had been to this place before, or that the table had been reserved for them. _Is this… a date…?_ Matsuri’s letter only indicated that they were going to talk about the questions they had posted to each other. For Matsuri, why did Sayaka want to die. For Sayaka, what was Matsuri doing in that man-made forest with a man-made river.

 

A waiter came to them after Matsuri asked for one. Their menus at hand, the two ordered dishes they desired for the evening. With that, the waiter left with their orders.

 

Sayaka was feeling…relaxed and safe. She had never been feeling safe ever since the scandal came up. Almost every day, she had to look over her shoulder in apprehension and wonder if she was being followed. During the brief moments she’d been with Matsuri, for the first time once again, Sayaka did not want to be alone.

“Alright, Sayaka. Let’s talk about it.” Matsuri said, leaning closer to the table, putting her hands on it. “It’s written on your face you want to tell me something.”

Sayaka bit her lip before starting. “I just feel grateful for the company you’re providing me tonight. But… why?”

The waiter came back to them with two cups of tea and glasses of water. He bowed and left.

 

“I’d be lying if I said I was just checking on a candidate for our Glee club. That’s just like ¼ of the reason why I’m doing this… I really like you, Sayaka. I’m smitten by you.”

 

The way Matsuri said it with her lovely blue eyes, open like a kid’s, the way she looked at _her_ with what she perceived as genuine fondness, Sayaka felt like finally opening up, her heart’s walls chipping away at quicker pace. _But this is happening way too fast!_

“Not only that,” Matsuri added. “You saved my life. The paramedic told me you were trying to revive me for almost an hour; and here we are: it was a success.”

“Well, I couldn’t let you die after jumping in the water with me… It’s inconceivable for me that someone like you, a good person, would die like that. You saved me, first.”

 

 _She called me good…?_ Matsuri’s eyes widened a little. She’s used to being called cunning, smart, a jackass, an occasional do-gooder, 99% of the time bond breaker, stone-cold cynic… But being _good_ even if it were Yuzu and Mei or even Kaoruko calling her that (which they often did), it’s something she would have to get used to eventually.

But for now, she finds _good_ and alien concept separate from her person.

 

“Someone else could have done that, Sayaka.” Said Matsuri, blushing.

“No. Not really.” Sayaka replied, almost in a deadpan, which stumped Matsuri. “That spot where I jumped, it’s isolated. If you hadn’t come, I’d be dead for sure.”

“What are you saying, that this is ‘fate’?”

“I don’t know, Matsuri. All I know is you’re NOT _someone else_. And all I know is that I’m grateful… So… Why were you there if you think another person could have saved me?”

 

_*When meaningful predictions cannot be made, the system appears random… The butterfly effect… an initial small change out of the blue can cause a Tsunami on the other side of the world._

Matsuri’s eyes were shadowed, deep in thought. Then she spoke,

“It’s not something I have pre-planned. You stepped out of the train. I found you overwhelmingly pretty. Your duffel bag was giving you a hard time, I thought I could help you and then ask for your number. Until I followed you into the forest where there’s a manmade river. I was going to talk to you… But I got curious—a bit entertained as well—I wanted to see what you were doing there. Then, I realized those were weights inside your bag.”

 

“That’s it…? You thought I was pretty, so you followed me?” Sayaka’s obviously shocked by this lack of depth on Matsuri’s part.

 

“It was never my intention to save you from whatever you’re facing… But you were about to take a dangerous plunge into the water. And I was standing there. I also have to admit I was curious if you really were trying to end your life. I wanted to see for myself if you were that willing to end it all.”

 

Their orders came; and while Matsuri began tearing her juicy steak apart, Sayaka was stumped for a moment, bemused by this change in Matsuri’s demeanor. Earlier tonight, they were having a blast. Matsuri was a hoot to be around. But now, her serious and cynical tone were a sharp contrast to her flirtatious playfulness Sayaka had seen when they were in the music shop and the arcade booth.

 

“Then,” Matsuri continued, not bothering to look at Sayaka. “I saw how hideous those weights on vest you put on, and I thought, that’s really an ugly and boring way to die for someone beautiful and interesting as you.”

 

“Do you mean to say…” Sayaka began, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. Matsuri knew what she was hinting at.

 

“So, yes. If you weren’t that interesting for me, I would not have followed you and jumped with you. Someone else could have found you pretty or pitiful or whatever and followed you there.”

_Don’t ever call me good again._

 

Sayaka, too, began forking her pasta and took a bite. When she looked up, she saw a blade-like glint in those cerulean blue eyes, a warning of some sort. She looked down on her plate again. _This is not a date after all_. _It’s just us trying to outsmart each other. Oh well, I’ll play along._

 

“Your turn, Sayaka. Why did you want to die?” Sayaka could almost hear the knife sliding smoothly and wetly against the thick, fat steak on Matsuri’s plate.

She sighed. “I was feeling lonely and wasted.”

 

Matsuri paused, studied the girl opposite her for a moment who was now eating her pasta dish earnestly.

Something about that casual honesty hit her. And Sayaka did not need to elaborate, Matsuri got it.

“You got your heart broken more than once, didn’t you?” Matsuri noted in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

She put her knife and fork down and looked at Sayaka with an emotionless face.

Sayaka put her fork down and drank most of her Bloody Mary juice. Licking her lips, she eyed her interlocutor.

“Yes. Matsuri. And you’ve—”

Matsuri, in a dramatic flair, waved a finger. “Tsk, that’s a bad segue to—”

 

“You’ve fooled around. You’ve fallen in love. You’ve been betrayed by a friend. But the realest and greatest tragedy you have is that you’ve never really belonged to anyone, EVER.”

Sayaka’s face was shadowed, leaving Matsuri’s jaw hanging.

 

When Matsuri finally saw Sayaka’s hazel-green eyes, there was a glint in them like twin katanas cutting through her.

 

Their table was almost secluded—fully away from most of the customers’ line of sight. Sayaka stood up from her seat and drew near to Matsuri, so close that Matsuri’s heart throbbed intensely—from nervousness or anticipation of _something_ , she didn’t know.

 

Sayaka leaned in to Matsuri’s ear, the latter inhaling the taller girl’s sophisticated and sweet perfume. It began to fill her senses; _so intoxicating_.

 

“You are not the only one who can read people, Matsuri. That makes two of us, here.”

 

The pinkette’s warm, cerulean blue eyes widened. She turned to face Sayaka, as if to say something clever, but stopped short when Sayaka held her chin up.

“I could see through your bluff, darling. Why do you hate your own goodness? I don’t know. But if honesty is being tested here, I’d be honest with you… I would love to take you home tonight.”

 

“Sayaka, I—”

 

Defeated, Matsuri had no choice but to taste Sayaka’s lips on hers, noting those touches of Chapstick and vodka.

 

 

END of CHAPTER 3


	4. Heaven is a Place on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsuri and Sayaka clarify some things. Sayaka’s just having fun with Nana’s Banana Tarte. Seiji’s having troubles at StuCo. Karen Aijou is a sunshine a la Yuzu Aihara. Karen Aijou’s in love. Someone familiar gets back in Yuu’s life. Touko Nanami is frustrated. 
> 
> *sometimes life sucks and somebody can come along who makes you want to be a better person. You just have to roll with the punches. *
> 
> \-- Nelly Furtado

_Wake up and feed me, human._ Sayaka woke up at exactly 5:30AM, but not because of her alarm clock.

 

 

Her tricolor, longhaired, and fluffy bobtail cat had kept nudging her head with its own and alternately nudging her face with its paw. It did not take long for the other cat, a white and orange one with a long tail, to join in and tap-danced on Sayaka’s stomach. 

“Alright, alright, I’m up. Get off me, you guys…”

 

 

Standing by the kitchen table in her Toumi Higashi uniform, waiting for her bread toast, she watched her cats nibble their way to have their faces reach the bottom of their bowls—swift and delicate. Her black coffee had been ready, and, DING! Here came the toast. _I still have time to walk to the train station_.

Her phone beamed a notif. She was being rained down by messages. Taking a bite and more, she read them quietly.

 

Touko: Good morning and good luck out there, Sayaka! I know you can do it!

Touko: [thumbs up sticker]

 

Akari: Give them hell, Sayaka-senpai!

 

Suguru: QUELL THE STORM AND RIDE THE THUNDER!

Suguru: [salute sticker]

 

Kana: Thank you Saeki-senpai for teaching me about the council stuff. Wishing you the best! 😊

Seiji: Thank you for everything Saeki-senpai! Good luck!

Yuu: Thank you as well, Sayaka-senpai. You’d been a great mentor to us new ones in the council.

Koyomi: Thanks, and wishing you lots of luck!

Seiji: Friends and comrades, I have an idea. After class on Friday, what do you say we visit Saeki-san’s house? You know, cook food and stuff.

Touko: That’s actually a great idea! Sayaka, hey, hope it’s okay with you.

Yuu: Yeah, that’d be fun, I’m in. Of course, if Sayaka-senpai’s okay with it and if she’s free on Friday.

 

Sayaka tried to smile, her face contorting in the pain of missing them already. If given actual choices, she’d rather stay. But her circumstances told her if she did, it would be dangerous for herself and for her friends. What happened to her was clear intimidation and threat and nothing could be done about it except to, for the meantime, play in the hands of whoever psychopath was playing this sick game.

For now, her friends—especially Touko and Yuu—were safe.

Sayaka: Hey guys, good morning. StuCo, you’re all welcome, and thanks too, for the warm regards.

Sayaka: Of course, I’m free on Friday after class. You can all come to my house. Touko knows how to get here.

Sayaka: btw, Suguru, is it okay if you add Midori and Manaka in this chat lounge?

 

Suguru: Sure thing! Just send their links in. I’ll invite them.

 

Sayaka: Great!

 

While brushing her teeth with a towelette around her neck acting as a bib, she received a message from Matsuri.

 

_Good morning. You don’t need to worry about getting a taxi on the way to school once you get off the train. There’s a school bus waiting exclusively for Seisho-Aihara students who live in and around your area. Aihara-san has provided you an e-visitor’s pass for that. Your interview will start at 8:00 AM. I’ll show you around the school once we get there._

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

That’s a quick train ride and here she was, being entertained by the bustle outside while she’s inside the air-conditioned bus. At 6:15AM, Sayaka felt the transit vehicle rumbled signaling her, and other 13 girls, that they’re heading off to Seisho-Aihara Academy. As the bus lurched forward, the driver announced: _Our next stop will be 20 kilometers from here: Kuze Station_.

 

Sayaka began reviewing her notes based on the tips Matsuri and Mei had given her. Last night, she had gone inside her late grandfather’s study room and played The Temptations and Stevie Wonder on old gramophone and instantly fell in love with how crisp and raw the sounds came to be—she listened and observed: _look into the singing style, the type of voice, the lyrics, rhythm, et cetera. How can you use those and create something new out of it_?  

After downloading the songs in her smartphone, she listened again.

She had told Matsuri that although she played the piano, it was more of classical stuff after the pinkette admitted the club was mostly focused on Jazz and Pop/Show Tunes Music and song renditions. _Hmm, will the interview include an impromptu performance_? She smiled.

If that’s the case, she’d surprise them. She’d never been afraid of audiences of any sort, and if there’s a chance to regain her complete self-assurance, it’s now, today.

 

It’s a song she knew back then when she got tired from all the formalities and rigor of being a Saeki.

It’s a song she once played with a cheap guitar, one of the hidden treasures she had.

It’s a song that told her that *sometimes life sucks and somebody can come along who makes you want to be a better person. You just have to roll with the punches. *

 

Yup, roll with the punches.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sayaka’s mind was reeling with guitar chords she had memorized when she was in junior high school, trying to recapture how she played it. She closed her eyes as if she were praying.

 

_This is where Em D and C should be. Then there’s G in the chorus. Yup, strum, strum, strum._

“Getting ready for today, eh?”

 

Sayaka opened her eyes and there was the girl she had come on too strongly last night.

 

“Yes. Er, good morning Mizusawa-san.” The older girl almost faltered looking at the amused, half-smiling face of the younger one, pink-haired girl with blue eyes. Sayaka bowed her head in greeting.

 

“Good morning.” Matsuri returned the bow. “May I?” she asked, indicating if she could sit beside the hazel-green eyed girl.

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

Matsuri and Sayaka were sitting at the back of the bus, the whole pathway, the driver’s seat, the other girls (with additional 10 passengers from Kuze station), were all in their direct vantage point.

 

The bus just got noisier with the additional students who hopped on.

 

_Next stop, Seisho-Aihara Academy, just 20 kilometers from Kuze Station. Everyone take your seats._

 

“You looked so pumped up today. You’re in a good mood.” Matsuri said, adjusting the headphones around her neck.

“Yes.” Said Sayaka, throwing a glance at Matsuri. “I slept well last night.”

“Awesome. Same here.”

 

A few seconds of silence passed between them.

 

“Hey—”

“Um—”

 

They both started at the same time. Matsuri gave way first. “Go ahead, Sayaka.” She gently called her first name.

 

“Okay,” the taller girl with long light-brown hair started again, sighing. “I’m so sorry about last night. Coming on too strong like that. It was inappropriate.”

_It wasn’t even a peck on the lips like what Matsuri did before. It was a full on lip-locking Sayaka, what were you thinking?_

She tried to rationalize her poorly-thought actions by convincing herself that it wasn’t wrong since Matsuri returned her kiss. _So wrong, on so many levels, Sayaka…_  She wanted to hit her own head with a bat.

 

“Well,” Matsuri replied with a careful and calculating tone: loud enough to be heard by Sayaka, but low enough for the other girls to just ignore them.

 

“It’s not the kiss the bothered me, Sayaka. Not at all. I already told you: you got me head over heels. I _love_ the way you asked me if you could take me home last night. That’s really bold of you. And hot. That was hot.” 

She gently shook her head from side to side as if in a daze looking straight at those hazel-green eyes.

 

Sayaka was flaming red in the face.

 

“What bothered me was… I couldn’t go with you because of the things I said. I thought it would be bad to take advantage of your feelings for me after what I revealed. You—you were completely in command of yourself and of what you wanted. I could see you wanted me to be free and let go but… I don’t know.”

 

Matsuri shrugged hopelessly.

“I guess I don’t want to screw up whatever this is that is budding between us.”

 

The pinkette bit her lip, unaware of those brilliant puppy blue eyes she was flashing at Sayaka. It was melting the taller girl’s heart.

 

Sayaka sighed. “You have smitten me too, Matsuri. And I understand. There’s just too much to unpack here… So, let’s go slow…?”

 

Matsuri nodded once, utterly understanding what Sayaka meant.

 

The bus slowed down approaching a curb, then mooned upwards. From the horizon they could see the complex of the school. It was, by the looks of it, totally hifalutin.

 

There’s a certain amount of déjà vu Sayaka’s having right now: an all-girls private school for the rich, a fountain and trees, soft and grassy places where students can lie down and have study groups, all skirts and blazers (most important, for Sayaka).

 

But along with that was the realization: Seisho-Aihara Academy did not have the same stuffy and rigid feeling like the ones she had in her former all-girls school. She could sense a liberating spirit in the school and for a moment, there was this ache: how she wished her friends at Toumi Higashi could see this!

 

“Enjoying the scenery so far, aren’t you?” Matsuri noted as she caught Sayaka looking around with a smile on her face.

“Yes.” She said.

 

“Hello! You finally transferred!”

It was Karen Aijou; her lively brown eyes were as animated as their surroundings. Besides that, Sayaka noted the shorter girl’s trademark crown-shaped hairclip on her brown hair. _She’s cute_.

 

“Good morning!” Said Sayaka, receiving a hug from Karen. “Actually, not quite just yet.”

“Oh, yeah. You still need to pass the interview.” Said Karen thoughtfully.

“Good morning, Karen-chan.” Said Matsuri.

“Good morning, Matsuri-chan! Are you ready for the Kick-off?”

 

Of all the Starlight Gang members in the club, Karen was a kindred spirit with Yuzu Aihara—a total empath with almost Pollyanna disposition of the world. A spotlight where two could stand together, or all, instead of one, this is the kind of Mantra the Karen Aijou’s and Yuzu Aihara’s of the world believed in, a world where all of living things sing kumbaya in unison with joy in their hearts—no tyranny of any sort, no conflicts unresolvable, no love was deniable. Fucking anarchist hippies.

 

But, this reminder of Yuzu in Karen was what made Matsuri so fond of the brown-haired girl. Every time some girls bully Karen or question her intelligence, Matsuri made sure they got educated—whether through her words or her fists.

 

Matsuri smiled at this sunny Gleek.

 

“Um, what’s a kick-off?” Said Sayaka, walking with the girls into the big doors of the school.

“Oh, it’s something that shakes up the school every once in a while.” Said Karen.

“Wait a minute, an impromptu performance, you mean to say.”

“Yeah you can call it that. Today, the Glee Regionals combatants are performing: composed mostly of second years and third years.” Said Karen at length.

 

 _Where’s Matsuri?_ Sayaka looked around only to find the pink-haired girl on a make-shift stage together with other girls Sayaka got to know: The Starlight Gang. On stage, she could see Junna and Mahiru handing everyone else their mics, Kaoruko and Matsuri removing their blazers and rolling up their sleeves.

_Perhaps a duet lead…?_ The girls rooted themselves behind Matsuri and Kaoruko forming an alternating position.

All the while, the girls of Seisho-Aihara were buzzing with excitement. She had overheard some girls talked about seeing this kind of school the first time. _So, I’m not the only newbie here._

 

“Hey, come on!” Karen had grabbed Sayaka’s hand and the two drew close to the stage—but not too close to make the sight overbearing.

“I’ll join them. Make yourself comfortable, Saeki-san!” With that, Karen stepped onto the stage.

 

Sayaka noticed the way the audience anticipated this kind of performance, making the Seisho-Aihara Academy Glee Club the rock gods of the school. Once again, she scouted her surroundings: _overwhelmingly filled with raging female hormones_. She could see younger female students stealing shots of Maya and Claudine and those two Gleeks didn’t seem to care.

 

As way of introduction, a girl named Amemiya had stepped up.

“And now, for a kick-off performance, let’s all give it up for the Seisho-Aihara Academy Glee Club!”

 

 _Woah._ Sayaka thought as volcanic-like eruption of applause, cheers, and screams filled the halls.

From the beginning of the beat-drop of Maya and Nana to the tuned-up humming and the seductive turn-around of both Matsuri and Kaoruko, Sayaka’s grin widened at a familiar angelic-rock glamour song courtesy of Belinda Carlisle:

  _Heaven is a Place on Earth_.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Heaven is a Place on Earth_

Not in Toumi Higashi High School, nope.

 

Clipboard pressed to her chest with both arms, Yuu stared down at the printed-out speech of Prez Maki, personally edited by Principal Igarashi beforehand. Ever since Principal Igarashi took office last year, replacing Principal Hitsugaya who had just retired, certain changes had been enforced. One of those changes was the student council being put in a noose: a quasi-freedom. Nanami and Saeki’s leadership had not experienced this kind of change.

 

Yes, everything that the council planned had to be put in a proposal to be approved by heads of the school: advisers, department heads, the principal. That’s normal, pretty basic, since every planning involved not just students’ welfare but also budget and schedule planning. That’s just it: black and white paper works.

 

What the heads of school did not do was to meddle into the council’s _novelty_. For instance, they didn’t lift an eyebrow when Touko Nanami inserted a stage show by the council. Teachers thought it was a great idea; for students to be involved in helping the council, it was a great promotional tool. They didn’t interfere with the way Nanami and Saeki provided for the council members such as having food in the kitchenette—of course, their choice of food.

Even their speeches, Nanami and Saeki had to do that for themselves.

 

But now, it’s different… Prez Maki had prepared a speech about protecting students and strengthening camaraderie and moral support. Principal Igarashi had asked for a rough draft—something that bypassed teacher-advisers—and immediately rejected it saying it wasn’t needed.

 

“What students need right now is to understand their place in society.” Principal Igarashi had said when he called for a short meeting together with Prez Maki and VP Koito.

“Not only that, Toumi Higashi is slipping from its academic place. Talk about lessening the cram hours of school and encourage the students to cut cellphone usage while in class and take the two-hour home works seriously, invite them to various clubs.”

 

“But those are rehashed talking points that everyone else knew, with all due respect, Igarashi-sensei.” Said Seiji, trying to control the exasperation in his voice.

“Nothing has changed, since then. The council, as students’ representative, should also care about how students feel towards school.”

 

“I agree with President Maki.” said Yuu, gulping a little. “It’s time that we addressed underlying problems students—teenagers—are facing. Because it’s no longer just problems about grades—it could be something else, like impossible expectations and—”

 

“I’m going to stop you right there, Koito-san.” Igarashi-sensei lifted a finger. “The handbook states that even though the student council is the de facto student representative, it’s main gist is to help the school authorities reach out to students, to make the goals and mission of the school as relevant as possible to the lives of students, it’s not the other way around.”

 

Seiji had looked to the ground after hearing this, Principal Igarashi was right. That’s the whole point of the student council, according to the books.

 

“It can meet halfway, Igarashi-sensei.” Yuu had once again reared her stubborn side.

“Sir, as we speak, we have students here who might not have come home to their parents because they failed a certain test, or something. They’re feeling inadequate and they’re blaming themselves.”

 

“And what do you think is the reason for that?” Igarashi challenged the SC Vice President.

 

“There could be hundreds, sir.”

 

“Exactly. It could never be resolved by just tapping students in the shoulder and reassure their _feelings_.”

Igarashi-sensei had spoken the last word like it’s a disease.

 

Yuu knew it was an insult. _How low can this man go?_

“Sir, you are misrepresenting what we are actually proposing in the speech.” Yuu couldn’t help the edge in her voice. She was losing her patience.

“We should also have Hakozaki-sensei in this meeting and hear her out too.”

 

“That’s not going to be necessary, Koito-san. She understands very well her place in this school and what the student council is all about. You should do the same, Koito-san, Maki-san.”

 

Yuu scowled a little, she didn’t like the way Principal Igarashi spoke about Hakozaki-sensei.

 

Back in the StuCo HQ, Seiji had told Koyomi and Kana what happened, and they could clearly see a pissed off Yuu calming her own nerves down sipping orange juice.

 

“Hey guys,” Seiji started. “Let’s go to the gym, we gotta do the speech.”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Taking Sayaka by the hand, Matsuri guided her towards an adjacent hall leading to a concert room.

 

“Here we are.” Said Matsuri. “This is where higher ups conduct their interviews with new candidates.”

“Wow”. Said Sayaka, looking up and down the big doors, as big as the ones in the entrance hall.

 

“So, I’ll leave you here, then.”

 

“Right, thank you.”

 

“Um—”

“So—”

“Er—”

 

They didn’t know if they had to let go of each other’s hands, say their farewells, or make out.

 

Matsuri was the first to disengage laughing a little. “I’ll see you around, Sayaka.”

 

“Yeah, see you too.”

 

Sayaka sheepishly laughed, chiding herself, placing a hand on her temple, embarrassed. _What the heck, Sayaka. Since when have you been so awkward? Get a grip for Pete’s sake!_

Walking away from Sayaka, Matsuri placed a hand on her slightly gaping mouth, feeling her face heat up.

_I had asked Harumi before what is love… Maybe this is one of its faces: it’s cloddish, it’s stupid, but… if these butterflies in the stomach are any indication, love is also something really good and scary._

 

She began sprinting towards her class.

 

Sayaka placed her hands on the door’s handles and gave those a push.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The gymnasium was teeming with students from freshies to the seniors. On the stage were some of the council teacher-advisers with Hakozaki-sensei and Principal Igarashi.

 

“Now, to give us a general assembly speech, here is President Seiji Maki.” said the emcee.

 

Prez Maki went to the podium, adjusted some papers and look at the crowd.

 

Yuu had excused herself to go to wash area, taking her cell phone with her, just to send a text to Touko.

On the way, she saw a familiar face. At first, she didn’t recognize him yet... _No way…_ She tried to avoid him but there was no corner to turn to.

 

_Too late!_

 

“Koito-san? Yuu Koito?” The young man was smiling at her, and now running towards her.

 

_Oh my god, it’s Ryoji!_

Yup, the boy who confessed to her in junior high school whom she rejected a month after he confessed.

 

“Haha! It’s really you, Yuu! I mean, Vice President Koito-san.” He bowed.

 

“Ryoji-san! What are you doing here? I thought you and your family moved to another district?”

 

“We did yeah. But now we’re back. My parents divorced and I’m staying with my dad here. I transferred to this school just two weeks ago…

Also, I had to stop one year because of a traffic accident. I almost lost my leg in it.”

 

“I see. Wow. Good that you recovered.” Yuu smiled at this boy with dark brown hair and silver eyes. And he was as tall now as Akari.

 

“So technically, Koito-senpai is what I should call you.” Ryoji smiled shyly. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll go my way now, Koito-senpai.”

 

With that he walked away, turned and waved, then continued walking far from her.

 

_Wow. Haven’t heard from him in a while._

 

“Yuu?” It was Touko coming from the wash area, wearing her gym clothes, her silky, smooth black hair tied neatly in a ponytail.

“Hi! I was just about to text you.”

The taller girl smiled. “Yeah? What’s up?”

 

“There’s something really bothering us. We’ve submitted proposals for the sports event and the festival presentation. The sports one went smoothly, but the festival presentation, in just a minute it was rejected.”

 

“Who rejected it?”

 

“Principal Igarashi.”

 

“That’s odd. Normally when teachers and student reps are okay with it, there’s the green light.”

 

“That’s the other thing. He showed us a memo allowing him to bypass StuCo advisers. And the way I see it, Principal Igarashi wants to shorten or remove certain events in the festival to give way to more cram school hours.”

 

Touko looked at Yuu’s face for a few seconds.

 “If that’s the reason, then there’s nothing we can do about it. As you’ve said there’s a memo… There’s nothing wrong with your proposal structure-wise. But the school head most definitely has the final say in what’s going on.”

 

“I see.” Said Yuu, obviously crestfallen.

“Hmmm, I think there’s more you want to tell me.” Said Touko, taking the younger girl by the hand.

“How about we go some place after school? The Echo Café?”

 

Yuu sighed, acknowledging the trouble they’re in. “You do know that we’re under… surveillance. Both our parents—they _really_ don’t approve at all.”  

 

“Yuu, I talked to my dad. He’s fine with this.”

 

Touko reached out and attempted to pull the pinkette with brown eyes by the waist. But Yuu jerked back.

 

“We’re at school!”

 

Touko bit her lip playfully, teasing her girlfriend.

“SO. It would be fine if we’re _outside_ the school, right?”

 

“No.” Said Yuu, swallowing hard. She hated it when Touko became this hot tease. Most of the time she could not say no now. But ever since the scandalous photos came, Yuu had to be careful.

 

“Come on.” The girl with Athena-like gray eyes and smooth silky black hair pleaded.

 

“Touko. Stop.” The edge in Yuu’s voice made Touko wince as though she was slapped. “I wanted to talk to you because of council stuff, not because of _anything else_.”

 

“You know what. Fine.” Touko matched Yuu’s anger. It was Yuu’s turn to wince.

 

“I just want to spend some quality time with my girlfriend, okay? And do you know how many times these two weeks we’ve been alone together, not counting this one, ZERO. It’s stressing me out. And by the looks of it, you don’t care. You seem fine without me.”

 

“That’s not true!”

 

“You only texted me twice and it’s mostly about _fucking_ council stuff. You barely reply.” Touko ran a hand on her hair, messing it up a bit. Her voice was pitching. She was breaking.

 

The taller girl’s face blew red, she's an emotional mess now. She knew and understood how taxing it was for both of them not to spend some time together. But for Yuu, with the recent _outing_ they experienced, the two of them needed to just—

 

_Or maybe I’m doing it wrong…?_

 

 “Touko…” Yuu said her name gently. The pinkette tried to hold her girlfriend’s wrist, but Touko just pulled away before she could touch it.

 

“Just text me if you need anything…” Touko’s face was shadowed. Then she left.

 

From up the second floor, a pair of eyes watched the two with a rapt attention of a vulture with insatiable craving.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

_All I know_

_Is everything is not as it's sold_

_But the more I grow the less I know_

_And I have lived so many lives_

_Though I'm not old_

_And the more I see, the less I grow_

_The fewer the seeds the more I sow_

_I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness_

_And all the real people are really not real at all_

_The more I learn the more I learn_

_The more I cry the more I cry_

_As I say goodbye to the way of life_

_I thought I had designed for me_

 

Sayaka’s improvisations with her voice meshing with the melody and strums, it was clear how good she was when it comes to control. What’s odd was the way she rearranged the verses in such a way she was telling a story. _Could it be her own story?_

 

_Then I see you standing there_

_Wanting more from me_

_And all I can do is try_

_Then I see you standing there_

_I'm all I'll ever be_

_But all I can do is try_

 

From a secret door Matsuri listened carefully while watching the way Sayaka lose herself in the music, in that moment, owning every second of it. _Great, now let’s see how are you going to transition from that…_

 

This was one of the easier songs anyone can make renditions out of, but the real challenge a Nelly Furtado song had was to interpret its deeper meaning, _you’re telling a story_. And Sayaka’s slaying it. Her contralto raising the bar with the way she plucked the guitar. Booming voice reverberating the hall, Matsuri glanced at the four-manned panel: Mitsuko Taniguchi, Ai Sakuragi-sensei, Shou Aihara, and Gramps Shiro Aihara. They all seemed to be caught up in that performance.

 

_All of the moments that already passed_

_We'll try to go back and make them last_

_All of the things we want each other to be_

_We never will be, we never will be_

_And that's wonderful, and that's life_

_And that's you, baby_

_This is me, baby_

_And we are, we are_

_Free in our love_

_We are free in our love_

 

The song ended.

It was still a cool morning but Sayaka was flushed. She was panting a little as she let her arms akimbo to her sides, letting the guitar hang there on her body. Her face registered contentment and bliss.

 

“How does it feel singing that song?” Asked Sakuragi-sensei, director for the Performing Arts Department, cupping her chin on her hand, amused.

 

“I feel like... floating in a good way. Not like, floating as if someone threw me out.”

 

“Like, you’re in love before, didn’t work, and now you found a new one.” Shou Aihara chimed in with a playful smile.

 

The rest of the panel chuckled, with Mitsuko rolling her eyes.

 

“Well, yes.” There was both confidence and fondness in Sayaka’s voice. “Actually, it’s that newfound love that led me here. And I’m grateful for it.”

 

The panel was silent, digesting the words honest and brave girl in front of them.

 

“Welcome to Seisho-Aihara Academy, Saeki-san. Enjoy your student life here.”

Shiro Aihara said, like the Morgan Freeman.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Karen Aijou and Mahiru Tsuyuzaki had gone to Sayaka Saeki about this and that. The tandem were energetic and the only one toning them down was Hikari Kagura a.k.a Knife Queen a.k.a Ice Queen.

 

“I can understand Ice Queen… I mean she really has cool blue eyes… But I don’t get Knife Queen, where does that come from?” Sayaka asked while chowing down a piece of Nana Daiba’s banana tarte tatin.

“Oh my god, this is so delicious!”

 

The moment Sayaka said _cool blue eyes_ , Hikari blushed, but kept a cute scowl on her face.

 

“Thanks!” Nana said. “Would you like another one?”

 

“Uh, yeah, sure, thanks.” Sayaka obliged, receiving a new paper plate with hot banana tarte tatin and another juice. 

 

“Nana, be gentle with our new member here. You can’t just overfeed her like she’s some pet—” Junna was interrupted by an over-enthusiastic Nana.

 

“But look at Saeki-san’s eyes! They look like cute cat eyes! You just wanna spoil her!” Nana clung to Junna hoping the bespectacled beauty and brains would understand.

 

Sayaka almost choked.  _Wait, I look like a cat?!_

 

“As for Hikari being the knife Queen—” Junna continued, still holding Nana. “Whenever we play some video games, she always chooses characters with any pointed weapon.”

 

“Knife is life.” Whispered Hikari which freaked out Sayaka.

"There's happiness in cutting up anything... or anyone..."  _W_ _hat the heck?_ Sayaka looked wearily at Hikari.  

 

“Also when we conduct our revue duel matches--sword fight practice--her favorite has always been the dagger.” continued Junna.

 

“I see.”

 

Maya, Claudine and Kaoruko finally arrived at the garden where other third year Starlight members gathered.

 

“Ah, that’s Saeki-san.” Maya Tendou acknowledged. Drawing closer to the group. "Welcome, Saeki-san." 

 

“ _Bienvenue_ Saeki-san." said the half-French Claudine Saijou, her ruby eyes drinking in the tall newcomer. 

 

"By the way, Saeki-san. Thank you for helping us. Without you, it wouldn't have been a success." said Kaoruko Hanayagi. 

 

"Oh no. I mean, it's a pleasure." Sayaka returned the pleasantries. "And congrats to you and Isurugi-san. Mizusawa-san helped me into it."

 

"Thank you."

 

"Speaking of who, have you seen Matsuri? She was with the first year Gleeks a while ago. Now, no one can find her." Noted Kaoruko. 

 

"I think," said Mahiru "I saw Matsuri-chan with Futaba-chan; they were talking in the library. I saw them there two periods ago. From what I heard they were planning to go to Bearland." 

 

"Wow, Mahiru, you eavesdropper." Junna teased.

 

"Hey, I didn't mean to. I was doing my assignment at the library when--" 

 

"Why would they go to Bearland?" Kaoruko's voice pitched a little,  _jealous_. 

 

"Well, it's about Karen--"

 

"Mahiru!" Karen sprung up to silence Mahiru with a hug, the poor girl with antenna hair unable to move. "Don't"

 

"Karen," Kaoruko began with a warning tone. "Tell us the truth." 

 

Karen was squirming under the Glee captain's icy gaze. As Sayaka watched, she felt like she was watching something intimately very  _Starlight_ and that she should leave. 

 

Hikari sighed. "Karen Aijou is in love with the guy inside a bear mascot. Futaba and Matsuri went there to see the open space where we can all conduct a serenade for him." 

 

"NOOO!!! HIKARIII!!!!" Karen turned to jello in defeat. 

 

"Alright," said Claudine. "We need the Glee council for this. We can't just leave school and sing somewhere else. Logistics, guys. We need that. 

 

A bewildered Sayaka was just looking at them.

 

With a smile, Maya intoned. "I hope Saeki-san is up for that too."

 

"H--huh? Wait, we're going to sing in Bearland?" said Sayaka. 

 

END of CHAPTER 4

 

 

 

 

 


	5. (Can’t Keep My) Hands to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsuri meets Sayaka’s old gang. Yuu gets to sing again. Touko confesses something to Sayaka. Akari has motherly (i.e controlling) instincts. Suguru screws up three times.

The routine was almost similar to the ones she had at Toumi Higashi. Except for student council activities, she had classes and the only extracurricular she now had was the Glee club.

 

Captain Kaoruko Hanayagi was a rigorous task master. She began their Glee workshop by an hour of calisthenics and two hours of vocalization, practicing song and dance number. Not forsaking the _Starlight Gang_ ’s commitment to stage show, Glee Club practice was scheduled Mon-Wed-Fri (2:30-5:30PM) while stage show production was Tue-Thu-Sat, with Saturdays having extra workshop for two hours—which Kaoruko took advantage for extra Glee practice. With too much in her plate, it was necessary for every Glee club captain to have the Chief Mate.

 

Today, as an orientation, Matsuri Mizusawa would be explaining the Glee club hierarchy and how they did competitions.

 

“Very good,” said Matsuri after an obligatory clearing of throat. “That all of you newbies are on time for the orientation. We shall start.” There were 6 of them accepted in the Glee club; Sayaka being the only senior transferee while there were two first years and three second years. The other six were carted away to the stage show production team.

 

In the choir room—which also served as the Gleeks’ common room—Sayaka once again had a nice nostalgic feeling. She had been surrounded by musical instruments before and it only added to her excitement. She couldn’t wait to sing her heart out amongst comrades, to perform on stage not a care at all for the crap life had thrown at her.

 

Sayaka was doing her best to keep her sunshiny smile from going all out, _keep your composure,_ but it was hurting her cheek and the expression it made looked like she hadn’t been dumping in weeks.

 

“Saeki-san, are you alright?” Matsuri paused her writing on the whiteboard. “The infirmary is just down the hallway, if you want—”

 

“N-no. I mean. I’m fine. I’m sorry. Please carry on.” Sayaka pinched her own hand. _Focus!_ Adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose, she sat more upright _breathe in, breathe out_.

 

“Glee club,” the pink-haired, blue-eyed Chief began. “isn’t big on handing out booklets of rules. Under the performance arts department, Glee is considered the laxest of all clubs. But make no mistake; while stage shows like Starlight and other revues put the _shine and radiance_ in the Performance Arts, Glee IS the performing arts’ amphitheater for _music gladiators_.”

 

 _Wow, Matsuri is intense._ Sayaka glanced sideways, silently observing the rapt attention of the other girls.

 

Chief Mizusawa continued, walking a little to and fro, capturing her audience.

“Oh yes. Even though we don’t do stage fights and we don’t have actual swords and capes, we sure bring home the alma mater the golden bacon by going out there in the stage and doing phalanx combat against other schools and their own Glee clubs… Ladies, friends, and comrades, we are the performing arts’ _legionaries_ and we crush our enemies through our synchronicity, vocal unity and vocal prowess. Which brings us to this point.”

 

Flipping the whiteboard, turning it upside down, Matsuri displayed a well-used diagram of how show choirs compete. With a stick, she pointed to an acronym at the top: NASSCCOM.

 

“As per the National Association of School Show Choir Competitors, there are three levels of combats per school levels. There are three for primary, for middle school, for high school, and for tertiary. For us in high school, we have the first level of Prefectural combat more known as _sectionals_.”

 

Matsuri proceeded in pointing to a second pentagon. “Sectionals are composed of 7-15 combatants; a mixture of freshies, sophomores, and seniors. This is where you have it the toughest cuz it’s pure acapella, instruments of all sorts are not allowed. You do it by your mouths and other bodily movements—not necessarily dance routine—just to help thicken the sound.”

 

“Next we have the _Regionals._ In this competition, there are 11-19 combatants, only minimal instruments are allowed usually a couple of guitars and all that. This is where we add choreography—we practice our synchronization and harmonization… The last one, we have, of course, _Nationals._ The grand daddy of all show choir competitions. This one’s bombastic cuz on top of 19-27 choir singers, you gotta bring the music band too, and depending on the location, you can take an orchestra with you. Props, dance routines, they’re going to be graded.”

 

“Questions, so far?” Matsuri surveyed the 6 faces in front of her. All shook their heads.

 

“Wait,” one student raised her hand. “Um, in regionals, do choir singers get to play the instruments too?”

 

“Yes.” said Matsuri. “Preferably, though, instruments that you can hand-carry, like ukuleles, tambourines, shakers, harmonica and the likes.”

 

“I see. Thanks.”

 

Sayaka raised her hand. “Doesn’t that depend on the criteria the NASSCCOM sends to schools—using instruments and stuff?”

 

“That’s true. It depends on what the NASSCCOM wants to see in the competition. Generally speaking, though, Sectionals is the only level show choirs can’t use any musical instrument.”

 

“What about pre-prepared mixed tapes or CD’s. Do they count as instruments?” was Sayaka’s follow up question.

 

“In another setting yes, but NASSCCOM discourages it. They’re big on real-life performances.”

 

“That will be all, thank you, Chief.”

 

“You’re welcome.” said Matsuri. She acknowledged the newbies, “By the way, the new cycle of Glee competitions starting with sectionals will be a month from now. Regionals, on the other hand will be 15 days from now. Since Saeki-san is the only third year student here in this room, she’s obliged to join the Regional combatants Glee practice tomorrow, Saturday, at 4:00PM.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After purchasing a cool, frappe drink from the in-campus coffee shop, Sayaka hurried towards the school bus that’d take her to the train station. Sitting at the back again, Sayaka checked her messages. She had PM’d earlier that she’d becoming home late (6:30PM) and her friends at Toumi Higashi seemed to be fine by it, yet she’s worried about their schedules.

 

 _We’re fine._ Koyomi had sent. _We already told our parents we’re visiting a friend. Besides, cram schedules at this semester isn’t that tight so we can actually hang out late—well, not so late. By the way we have a new freshman volunteer. His name is Ryoji Fujima. Also, Touko-san won’t be coming with us tonight but Yuu will. I dunno what happened. She just sent us via PM a map to your house. She only said she was busy with some reviews._

Sayaka tapped a finger on her lip, thinking. This is the first time she had heard of Touko not letting up. Wherever the short-stack pinkette was, there’d be Touko. However, if it needed be, she’d keep her distance from Yuu. _Still, is it because of those photos… or something else? They could come together tonight. It means Touko just didn’t want to go and she had a made-up alibi._

She could feel that the girls’ relationship was on the rocks.

 

“You seem to worry a lot, Sayaka.” Matsuri said in a sing-song voice, yet there was concern in this pinkette’s blue eyes. “Are you having troubles adjusting here?”

 

“Oh no, not at all.” The taller girl smiled, scooting aside to give the pink-haired chief a seat. “I feel incredibly welcomed here and I’m enjoying Glee practice.”

 

Matsuri smirked. “Wait til it’s Saturday. Captain Kaoruko’s a devil. Sometimes she gets on everyone’s nerves, but she’s reliable and only wants the best for the choir.”

 

“So I’ve heard… Um, hey, Matsuri. Just a question, are you the only second year in the regionals combatants?”

 

“Yup. For every contest, there’s an audition on who gets a solo or a duet lead. I just happen to have won the solo the last time I auditioned. Urameshi-san and Yoruzuka-san, both second years, went back to joining the new bloods for sectionals.”

 

Sayaka went silent again, she seemed perplexed, not knowing what to do. “Is something the matter? You can talk to me, Sayaka.”

 

“It’s just that… I’m wondering if… You’re free tonight…?” Crimson crept to her face. But Sayaka soldiered on. “Er, my friends have been badgering me, about you. I mean, they want to meet you… And they’re visiting me tonight so… I thought this is a perfect opportunity to ask you—I mean, only if it’s okay with you and your schedule—”

 

Matsuri held up her hand and smiled. “I have no commitments tonight, except going to your house and meeting your friends, because they want to see me.” She said, half-believing Sayaka’s alibi.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Instead of cooking some food upon arriving at Sayaka’s house, Midori and Manaka, Koyomi and Akari, had brought pot lucks (rice, curry, fried finger foods). Kana had brought some sweets for dessert. Yuu and Seiji came up with some parlor games, and Suguru brought some drinks and paper plates (juices and stuff).

 

When Sayaka finally arrived, Matsuri right behind her, the duo saw the Toumi Higashi gang at the gates struggling with the stuff they had brought with them along the way. It was Midori who sighted Sayaka and Matsuri. “Oh, they’re here!” She waved at them.

 

“Wow. Is that Mizusawa-san?” said Suguru, noting the pinkette’s navy blue uniform. “She’s a stunner.”

 

“E-ehem…” Akari’s hands automatically went to her hips, an eyebrow going way up to the back of her head. “Did you say something, Suguru?”

 

“Well, er…”

The rest of the crew snickered.

 

“Wow, guys. Thanks for coming.” Sayaka said genuinely happy. “Um, hey, this is Matsuri Mizusawa, our Glee club First Mate.”

 

The pinkette with blue eye cordially bowed and smile at them. “Thanks for having me here. Glad to meet all of you.”

 

The group returned the bow.

 

“Well, not all of us are here. _Someone_ bailed at the last minute.” said Yuu. The brown-eyed pinkette sighed. “Sayaka, Touko said she’s busy so she couldn’t come.” There was an apology in the girl’s tone, yet Sayaka hinted sorrow in Yuu’s brown eyes.

 

 _Have they been fighting?_ “Alright then, let’s get inside.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They’d been laughing and dining. All the while, Manaka had this brilliant idea to record the whole get-together in real-time, sharing it on her social media account, tagging Touko in private setting.

 

“Okay, okay.” Sayaka held up her hands. “I believe we have a karaoke machine somewhere in this house. How about a sing-off?”

 

“Hey, that won’t be fair!” Yuu protested. “You, Suguru, and Mizusawa-san, the three of you can ACTUALLY sing, where does that leave us?”

 

Matsuri chuckled.

“Then the three of us won’t be grouping together. How about this, I’ll be taking Koito-san and Maki-san and Yanagi-san in my group. Sayaka-chan will be having Midori-san and Manaka-san. Doujima-san will be having Kanou-san and Hyuuga-san. Fair enough?”

 

“Alright!” Suguru clapped his hands. “Let’s get it on!”

“Why are you so excited for this?” asked Akari.

“Because you and I will get to sing together!”

 

“E-excuse me?” said Kana, the first time ever she spoke tonight. “I think I’ll pass; sore throat.”

It’s true. Kana’s voice was like sandpaper rubbing on a rusty iron bar.

 

“Awww, too bad.” said Sayaka. “Wait, I’ll get you some warm ginger tea—”

 

“Let me get it, senpai.” Koyomi offered. “Just tell me where it is in the kitchen. You go get the karaoke.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Touko sat on the studio’s floor, her face reflecting the light of her phone. She had asked for some overtime perfecting her lines and keeping her emotions in check. It’s already 7:30 on the clock, still going home was far from her mind.

 

A text from an unknown number: _Good job on the practice earlier today. See you tomorrow Touko! I’ve saved your number, here’s mine. [heart emoji]_

 

Truth was the practice time had been over two hours ago and she had completed her assignments ahead of the week. If she _wanted,_ she could have gone with the team to Sayaka’s house. But she didn’t want to talk to Yuu for the time being. She was deeply hurt by the way things were now. 95% of their schedules didn’t meet and the remaining 5% that they could be together was either squashed by emergency meetings or goddamned compulsory review classes.

 

Weekends weren’t safe, too. Principal Igarashi approved Saturday half-day classes for third years so that when Sunday came, Touko was spent.

 

And she felt utterly lonely without Yuu. She’d call and it was busy. She’d text but it’d take hours before Yuu could reply with an apology. Or, at all. And when Yuu texted back, it’s always with quick I love you’s and questions about the student council or any particular subject.

 

_Does she even miss me like how much I miss her?_

 

Well, Touko decided, Yuu didn’t seem to. She was watching the real-time video of Yuu and Matsuri singing together, with blue-eyed pinkette guiding the brown-eyed one in every note and line of the song.

 

_Imagine me and you, I do_

_I think about you day and night, it's only right_

_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_

_So happy together!_

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_

_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

_So happy together!_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life!_

_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_

_For all my life!_

 

The phone’s cam shifted focus to Sayaka, Midori, and Manaka tearfully laughing at Suguru and Seiji who were dousing each other’s heads with what seems to be baby powder after losing a bet. On the other side of the screen, Koyomi and Kana were playing some sort of a board game, and on the background Akari’s voice was loud and clear: _“Alrighty, after this one it’s going to be Suguru’s team! Get ready!”_

She’s the one holding the phone.

Wolf-whistles and taunts came after that.

 

Then the cam shifted focus again and this time, Yuu was in it. It’s the second time she heard Yuu sang a song.

Touko squinted to figure out what’s going on with the pinkette on the screen: flushed face, dreamy eyes, sultry voice… _Why is she wearing a Santa hat? Waaaaiiiit… Have they been drinking?_

 

 

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy together!_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life!_

_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_

_For all my life!_

Yuu, with her hair down, was looking straight into the camera, as if she was looking straight at Touko.

Her gray eyes glimmered at the sight of her girlfriend being all sweet and… and…. _tipsy. Oh my god, Yuu_.

Sighing, she made a split-second decision of going home, borrowing her father’s car and getting to Sayaka’s place.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Akari crooked a finger telling Suguru to come near ASAP. The moment her eyebrow arched the man knew he had screwed up something he shouldn’t even if he didn’t mean to.

 

Akari, Suguru, and Sayaka were in the kitchen.

 

“Did you not check the labels?” she asked pointing to a seemingly tall glass bottle of water only it was actually gin.

“I didn’t pick that up on purpose, I swear.” Suguru said. Hugging himself inside the leather jacket.

“I was with my brother this afternoon and the next thing I knew he was shoving something in my shopping eco-bag, and I was paying for it.”

 

Sayaka shook her head while rolling her eyes. _Unbelievable!_ Then, she giggled.

 

“Look, I have no ulterior motives, okay!”

 

“It’s cool! Everything’s cool!” It was Matsuri, surly leaning by the doorway. “Besides, it’s just one bottle of gin in those punch bowls. You can only get drunk if you bathe yourself in it.”

 

She’s right. The two punch bowls were lemonades and the bottle’s content were distributed in halves on each.

 

“Are you alright?” Sayaka walked towards Matsuri but the latter waved a hand and smiled.

 

“Sayaka, I’m okay. You should be worrying about Yuu. Aaaand, Midori, Manaka, Koyomi. Kana wanted it so badly, but her throat’s saying no. And Seiji’s too busy singing Enrique Iglesias, feasting on sweet gin.”

Matsuri shrugged.

 

The taller girl with hazel-green eyes sighed. “You’re on your way to drunk, Matsuri. And you smell like it, too.”

 

She pulled the Glee chief into the kitchen and made her sit by the table. “Wait here, don’t move.” said Sayaka.

 

“Mmkay…” Matsuri obliged, looking whimsically at Akari and Suguru.

 

“I’m sorry.” Akari mouthed apologetically, bowed, then went outside to help Sayaka.

 

“Hey, um, sorry about that.” Suguru shrugged his shoulders and sat on another chair by the table right across Matsuri.

 

“No problem.” Matsuri sounded perkier than usual. “I think—even if you didn’t mean to—the gin had it’s magic and I’ve listened to wonderful voices tonight.”

 

“Oh yeah…? Well, I could sing a little. But you’re right. Like, Yuu doesn’t know it but she does have a good voice. So does Seiji. And Akari… Chief, can I ask you something?”

 

“Go ahead, Tom.”

“Er, Tom…?”

“Tom Cruise. And your girlfriend’s a Katie Holmes.” Matsuri leaned on the table, cupping her chin, like a cherub.

“Y-yeah I get that.” Suguru’s aware that his girlfriend’s at least two inches taller than him.

 _And she’d probably keep on growing_.

“Anyway,” Suguru cleared his throat. “How do you know if someone has a good voice?”

 

Matsuri sighed, disappointed.

“And I thought you’re going to ask me about what ticks women in bed. Aren’t you and Akari-san officially dating? What’s the point of alcohol if not to talk about salient things like sex and politics? Especially sex?”

 

Suguru was speechless. His mouth was literally hanging slack and when he turned his head towards the door, Sayaka was standing there red in the face after hearing all that from Matsuri.

 

 

“Fine. It’s like this, just because you have a soprano voice, it doesn’t mean you’re automatically a _good_ singer. You still have to know the songs that will fit your personality and style. Lea Michele had that criticism of her. She’s classically trained in Broadway and when she tried her hands on to pop music, a music producer said her voice and singing are ‘too perfect’ for pop. Pop music requires grit and imperfections so the wider audience can appreciate that—think _Pink_ or _Gwen Stefani_. It doesn’t need rigorous technicalities a la Broadway that the masses would find intimidating to the ears. She’s not a _bad_ singer, it’s just that people aren’t used to that kind of technical prowess.”

 

“Another example. Haley Williams of Paramore; she’s another soprano but if you put her in classical Broadway without training or practice, she could pull it off _somehow_ , but it won’t impress people who are well-versed in Broadway.”

 

“Woah.” Suguru smiled, amazed. “Thanks, Matsuri-sensei.”

“Um, so…” Sayaka had joined the table. “What’s your verdict?”

 

“Hmm, Yuu is definitely a soprano. I heard some thin, high-pitch tones, and if trained, her voice could have powerful and controlled vibrato, even whistle. Think of Ariana Grande. Um, she seems like she’s a runner.”

 

 “Yes; she’s running marathons.” said Suguru.

 

“Awesome.” said Matsuri. “I see. That should help keep her lungs open for humungous air, it’d definitely help her belts.”

 

“Koyomi is a contralto but not colorful like Sayaka, raspy voice. Kinda like Lady Gaga. That’s my first assessment. But I won’t be surprised if she too could hit pretty high notes on falsetto. Seiji has beautiful bass notes. Suguru is a tenor and Akari’s a mezzo.”

 

“Why are you asking those things, Suguru?” Sayaka had made herself a cup of coffee. “By the way, if you want, help yourselves with the coffee maker. Still warm.”

 

“Okay, I’ll get one. Do you want some, Matsuri-sensei?” Suguru stood and went to get some cups.  _I think having a Glee club at school is a good idea._

“Sure! This is going to be a long night.”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

With Kana’s help, Akari led the Tipsy Brigade into the guestroom where Sayaka and the maid had prepared futons so they could all lay down and just snooze til the morning. Midori and Manaka lay side by side, also beside them was Koyomi. Seiji is on the other part of the room near the doorway snoring softly and Yuu was on another futon by the wall.

 

“All set,” said Akari. “Now let’s go downstairs and help in the clean-up.”

“Right.”

 

They met Touko in the hallway who was led in by the house maid. “Nanami-senpai!” said Kana, bowing.

 

Akari bowed as well. “I thought you’d never come!”

 

“I saw the video and I couldn’t believe you guys have been drinking.” said Touko half-laughing. “Eh, where’s Yuu?”

 

“She’s asleep now in the guestroom.” said Kana, her throat still suffering.

 

“Okay. Where’s Sayaka?”

 

“In the kitchen.” said Akari.

In her white shirt, sweater, and black jogger pants, Touko entered the kitchen. There was Sayaka, Suguru, and the pink-haired blue-eyed girl.

 

“Wow. Touko, you’re here!” Sayaka’s smile lit up the room, she stood, and hugged her best friend. She let go. “Oh wait, Yuu’s in the guest room with—”

 

“Yeah. Akari and Kana have told me.”

 

“Okay. Well, we’ve saved some curry and rice. Would you like to eat?”

 

“Thanks, but no. I’ve had dinner on the way here. There’s a 7-Eleven nearby.”

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The moon above was partly hidden by some clouds and the air began to really cool. On the veranda, Touko sat on a wooden chair with elaborate carvings waiting for Sayaka and the infamous punchbowl drink.

 

“Okay. You gotta be careful with this one, Touko. You’re the designated driver.”

 

Touko had gotten her license and she could drive her dad’s car.

 

“I’m going to be fine. I just need some drink to help me fall asleep fast. I’m staying the night here. Aren’t you going to sit down?” the black-haired, silver-eyed girl noted. Sayaka was just standing there as if assessing Touko.

 

“Right, right.” She sat on the opposite chair. “I wanted to ask if you two had a fight.”

 

Touko sighed and sipped her gin-laden lemonade.

“Not really a fight, although I admit, I lost my temper. I didn’t say mean things. Never gave her a chance to explain herself though. I just… vented out my frustrations… Our schedules barely matched and when we text each other, it’s just mostly about school stuff and half-hearted I love you’s.”

 

Touko’s eyes started to fill. And even though Sayaka couldn’t see it, she could see her friend was breaking.

 

“I just miss her, Sayaka.” Touko chuckled, her face a little bit shadowed. Her fists have curled further into a ball.

 

“There’s more, isn’t there?”

Sayaka had never found Touko to be this pitiful sight. For a long time, Touko had managed to muster courage and calm even if those were just facades. Ultimately those had become a part of her—the mastery of the self in the midst of the storm. But Yuu was Touko’s kryptonite. Touko became this emotional mess every time it involved the brown-eyed pinkette.

 

Sayaka smiled sympathetically. Touko’s crazy in love.

 

Touko nodded at the question. “Well, I have immersed myself with theater and home works…” She bit her lip before answering. “And along the way… this girl in the community theater…” she finished, breathing through her teeth.

 

 _No, Touko Nanami, you DID NOT! Please, let me be wrong._ Sayaka felt her own hands tightening the helms of her cardigan. She couldn’t believe Touko would—

 

“If you’re worried about me dating someone else behind Yuu, you’re wrong.” Touko look straight into Sayaka’s eyes.

 

“However,” Touko sipped once more before continuing.“I like the way that girl makes me feel.”

She smiled and shrugged helplessly. “At practice, during break time, we get to talk about mundane things, we laugh at silly things, we laugh at ourselves, we just… click, you know. And all of my worries—the scandals, the school, my family—they just melt in the background… On the other hand, that just makes me miss Yuu even more.”

 

Sayaka was listening intently. “What are you planning to do now?” She had brought with her the cup of coffee; she took a sip.

 

“I want to talk to her.”

 

“No. That’s not what I mean. Of course, you’re going to talk to her… But are you going to tell her what you just told me?”

 

Touko sighed and pressed both her temples. “When we got together, I made the decision that I’d be honest. I want to tell her but… I don’t know…”

 

“Don’t tell Yuu that.”

 

Both tall girls looked at the owner of that sturdy voice. And there was Matsuri standing by the doorway, leaning against the wall.

 

“I’m sorry.” Matsuri raised her hand once she saw Sayaka’s protest. “I just wanted to take a breather in this part of the house.”

 

“Matsuri—” Sayaka started.

 

“Do you want to solve this or not, Nanami-senpai?” said Matsuri, her blue eyes darting Touko. The pinkette devil’s advocate had now entered the veranda, her image bathed by the now shining moon.

 

Touko swallowed some gin. “Why do you think I shouldn’t tell Yuu that?”

 

“Because that girl in your theater practice doesn’t mean anything to you the way your girlfriend does. You’re just enjoying that girl’s company and your fluttering feelings—if you can call it that—is just your loneliness calling… If you tell Koito-san about it, it only means you no longer love her. It will destroy Yuu.”

 

“Why’s that?” asked Sayaka.

 

“You know the saying “The truth shall set you free”? It’s true for some people, in a twisted way. They tell the truth so they could get out of a relationship. That’s the kind of truth that one-sidedly liberates. But it damages the other person.”

 

“Telling _some_ truths is not an option for every relationship.” said Matsuri, taking a seat beside Touko, looking openly into the senpai’s Athenian grey eyes.

 

“Yuu loves you very much, Nanami-senpai. And you owe her the lie of omission. As far as you’re concerned Nanami-senpai, that girl is simply irrelevant to your and Yuu’s relationship. Treat it as nothing. Remove that fact from your conversation. She’s just a girl you met at the community theater; she makes you feel good for now, but it’s Yuu who keeps your love.”

 

Sayaka listened in awe. Matsuri’s words came off as cynical and cruelly pragmatic. _Treating the other person like she’s nothing… Are you listening to that, Touko?_

Matsuri was encouraging Touko to lie at the same time.

 

“But, it’s selfish. Matsuri-san.” said Touko.

 

“And what’s wrong with that? It’s selfishness done right… Telling the truth even though you’re very much in love with Yuu is not virtuous. It’s stupid, unnecessary, and cruel.”  

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Touko had retired to the guest room and lay down beside Yuu whose back was against the wall. Her hand deftly removed some hair away from the pinkette’s eye.

Yuu’s eyes fluttered open a bit. “Hmm… Touko?” she said. “You’re here…?” She croaked.

“Hm-hmm…” The taller girl replied, getting sleepy now. “Come ‘ere.”

 

Yuu moved her body closer to Touko accepting the latter’s embrace, the shorter girl’s head resting under Touko’s chin. “I love you, Yuu.”

 

“I know.” There was a soft smile that came with the reply. “I love you, too.” Yuu ran her hand on Touko’s back.

 

Both of them drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“That’s some advice, Matsuri.” said Sayaka. “Although, I must say… I can’t disagree with your point. What if Yuu finds out?”

 

“Hmm, She’ll find out, that's for sure. And when that time comes, I'm confident she won’t hate Touko. She’ll understand. Besides, nothing serious happened between Touko and that other girl. So, we can all just chill.”

 

A few seconds of silence. “I wonder if the they're asleep already.” said Sayaka, running a finger on her cup’s mouth.

 

“Yeah, the kids are all asleep now, _honey_.”

 

Sayaka blushed. “Since you’re staying, Matsuri. You can take a bath in um… You can shower in… umm…”

 

“You mean, I can sleep in your room after I take a shower _there_. It’s fancy you have your own bathroom. Nice.”  Matsuri was smirking.

 

 _Sayaka, why do you suck at this?_   The green-eyed girl shook her head at her own ludicrousness.

 

The bath was warm, she had brushed her teeth, now she’s on the bed wearing an oversized shirt and shorts, waiting for Sayaka to finish her bath.

 

When Sayaka emerged from the bath, she’s wearing her pajamas her hair wrapped in a towel.

 “Sorry, Matsuri-chan. All the futons are in use.”

 

“You don’t sound sorry at all, Sayaka-chan.”

 

“You can sleep beside me.”

 

“You gave me no choice.”

 

“It’s what you want.”

 

“You figured that one out…?” Matsuri faltered.

 

“See?” Sayaka arched an eyebrow.

 

Matsuri, out of boredom, had turned her phone’s playlist on and Selena Gomez’s _Hands to Myself_ had been playing in the background.

 

_Can’t keep my hands to myself_

_No matter how hard I’m trying to_

_I want you all to myself_

_You metaphorical gin and juice_

Sayaka sat beside Matsuri who was busy drying her hair in front of the fan.

 

“Hey, Matsuri…?” Hazel-green eyes began searching the other one’s cerulean blue.

 

“Yeah…?”

_So come on give me a taste_

_Of what it’s like to be next to you_

_Won’t let one drop go to waste_

_You metaphorical gin and juice_

“I…” Sayaka was leaning in slowly.

 

“Yes, Sayaka. It’s a yes.” Matsuri’s whispers rang loudly in Sayaka’s brain.

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

Matsuri landed a kiss on the taller girl’s lips. Sayaka, who wasn’t a bit surprised, opened her mouth a bit and let the younger girl taste her; the pinkette’s bubble gum tongue dancing with hers.

 

_All of the downs and the uppers_

_Keep making love to each other_

_And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying but I…_

 

_Can't keep my hands to myself_

 

Matsuri pulled Sayaka on top of her as her back hit the bed only to push Sayaka to the side and pin her down. Sayaka’s pleasant gasp only excited the pinkette even more.

 

“Screw going slow…” She whispered hoarsely, her passion mounting, looking down at the taller girl whose light-brown hair had splayed on the pillows. “I’m taking you, Sayaka. You’re mine tonight.”

 

Sayaka saw the dangerous glint in Matsuri’s brilliant cerulean blue eyes. For such a small, petite girl, Matsuri had an _appetite_ of a raging bull. The pinkette wasted no time and began removing her shirt, revealing an unclasped bra. Sayaka marveled at the beauty that was straddling her waist. She reached up and cupped the younger girl’s shapely and perky breasts.   _THIRST._

 

Judging from Matsuri’s licking and sucking along with the kisses, she’d been waiting for this opportunity for too long and she could no longer hold back. _For how long have you held out, Matsuri?_

Sayaka began kicking off her pajamas revealing that she too was _full commando_. The fact made Matsuri more sexually _visceral_. Removing her short-shorts and panties, she began grinding against Sayaka’s thighs. Her hand frantically removing the remaining clothing covering Sayaka’s upper torso.

 

_My doctor say you're no good_

_But people say what they wanna say_

_And you should know if I could_

_I'd breathe you in every single day_

 

Leaning in for more kisses, Matsuri slowed her moves to a crawl. _Okay, okay. Let’s take it slow. Let’s take our time here…_

_All of the downs and the uppers_

_Keep making love to each other_

_And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying but I…_

 

_Can't keep my hands to myself_

She wetted Sayaka’s mouth with her tongue as the latter reciprocated. They moaned and breathed into each other as their bodies grew heat, skin rubbing deliciously against skin. She’s now wrapped in Sayaka’s arms, the taller girl’s legs slightly spread apart. Slowly moving south, Matsuri’s mouth began playing with the senpai’s fuller, rounder bosoms; her teeth gently grazing Sayaka’s nipples which made the taller girl squeal softly. The sensations were gradually building up that the pinkette could hear ragged breaths coming from the senpai, Sayaka’s legs tightening around her.

 _I_ _’ll take you there, Sayaka, be patient._

Matsuri’s hands delicately touched Sayaka’s hips which made the older girl curled a little, her stomach briefly going rigid. _Hmm, a bit ticklish, eh_? While tracing Sayaka’s outlines with her loving touch—

 

Selena Gomez’s sexy oohs and aaahs in the background had been disrupted by something else.

 

The pinkette automatically lifted herself up, crashed onto Sayaka and ducked her head onto the crook of the taller girl’s neck making Sayaka _oof!_ a little. Sayaka on the other hand grabbed the largest pillow her hand could find and attempted to hide their naked bodies by it, with Matsuri’s sweet bubbly ass still showing. She was still on top of Sayaka and between her legs.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE SUGURU?” Sayaka swore she could have killed him. Her voice was modulated enough to threaten but not loud enough to wake the whole house up.

 

Suguru did not answer. Sayaka could see that he had dead-fish eyes. He was sleep-walking.

 

The poor guy didn’t know he was standing right beside the bed, the door hanging ajar.

 

“My bad, my bad.” Said Matsuri, making muffled sounds into Sayaka’s neck. “I forgot to check the doorknob when you were taking a bath. Sorry.”

 

The two heard light yet hurrying footsteps outside coming in. It was Akari.

 

“So sorry! So sorry! So—eeek!???” SHOOKT was Akari.

 

“Yes. Akari. We’re naked.” Sayaka whispered sharply. “So please…”

 

Akari bowed, carefully pulled Suguru by the sleeves, reached out for the knob, pressed the lock, then closed the door.

 

 _Bath… is… Heh…_ Suguru was mumbling like an idiot.

 _For Pete’s sake, there’s one down stairs, you!_ Akari’s blood pressure was going up, up, up.

With sighs of relief, the girls disengaged, looked at each other, giggled, then laughed, not bothering the cold.

 

“Oh my god. What luck!” Matsuri’s shoulders were shaking.

“Wow. Just, wow.” said Sayaka shaking her head.

 

Matsuri’s phone rang its notif. “An email” she said. Reaching out atop the drawer near her head, she grasped her phone and sat upright.

 

Sayaka moved to cover themselves with the blanket _which we should’ve done hours ago._

 

As Matsuri read the contents, her mind reeled fast to command her body against shuddering.

 

And now, just as she had been expecting all along, _it’s all coming back_.

 

_It comes back. It always does._

_This need for something spectacular and bloody. This thirst for something melodramatic and destructive._

_T_ _his itch for hiding and flying in the shadows. This pounding excitement to see pain in others…_

_There’s no escaping this._

_One day, you’ll be back and together we’ll satisfy all these need, thirst, itch, and excitement…_

_Although it’s only a matter of time now, I know you’ll hear the thunderous claps of wings beckoning you._

_One of these days you’ll hearken it and you’ll follow its lead._

_You will have to._

 

_Aquila to Falco_

She knew very well that email address. She remembered their aliases.

 

“Are you okay? It’s already late.” Sayaka ran a hand on Matsuri’s naked back.

“Yeah.” She sighed, turning her phone off…

 

“Let’s pick up where we left off, shall we?” Matsuri joined Sayaka under the sheets, capturing her with a kiss. r 

 

END of Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Things I’ll Never Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen Aijou’s plans are crushed. Mei Aihara is now Mei Aihara-lite, almost not the Mei-bot. Harumi is pissed with Matsuri. Karen gives the wrong impression. Starlight Gang almost annihilates Matsuri. Sayaka cooks for karen. Touko and Yuu somehow patch things up. Just lovey-dovey night for Starlight couples.

Karen Aijou avoided eye-contact with the academy heiress. _Oh boy, Mahiru was right! That was a stupid idea._ She wished she had listened to Mahiru and took Hikari’s warning seriously.

_There’s no way the ojou-sama would approve!_

 

Matsuri, Futaba, and Kaoruko already did their part in trying to make the plan palatable to the student body and to the junior board. However, Mei was right; the Gleeks needed to focus on exams and the coming Regionals. There’s just too much in their plate right now and performing in a crowded park would cost both time and money and nothing pertinent would be served by that.

 

When Mei Aihara received and read the scanned and emailed performance proposal signed both by the Glee captain and the Glee first mate, her reply had been a swift declaration of rejection. Mei intended the bride-stealing Glee bomb to be a one-time affair only and although it did help get the school the media attention it deserved; it didn’t mean those kind of stuff would be a Seisho-Aihara staple.

 

They were a performance arts school, but it didn’t mean academics and athletics were less important.

 

With just the two of them in the pristine white office, Mei—in her business pantsuits—admonished the brown-eyed, brown-haired girl to focus on the things that truly mattered like her studies and club duties.

Karen walked towards the door, but she didn’t grab the handle.

Dazed and defeated she just mumbled audibly, not realizing that Mei was right behind her.

“But, but… Ojou-sama… I simply love him. I just… want to let him know about my feelings in a way that I know will—”

 “Do you think that person will appreciate it?” Mei had crossed her arms and began testing the girl.

Karen’s face was shadowed. “Pardon my saying this but I don’t care if my feelings weren’t returned. I’m sort of ready for that. I just want to let him know, how I truly feel.”

“And you honestly thought telling him straight or sending him letters wouldn’t do, Aijou-san?”

It took 10 long seconds before Karen replied. “I’m a coward, I guess. Or maybe, I’m crazy. I… I had this idea that I could sweep him off his feet… But I guess… That’s really stupid, huh.”

 

The girl turned and gave Mei a broken smile. “Anyway, I appreciate the time you gave to consider the idea—”

Mei placed a hand just above Karen’s head—it was a softer version of kabedon, one of the many intimidating tactics Mei had used in the past.

“Just because I rejected it,” said Mei, her strident violet eyes meeting those softer brown eyes looking up at her. “It doesn’t mean admitting your love for another is stupid.”

“You shouldn’t feel bad about being romantic or idealistic, Aijou-san. It is people like you who keep this naturally harsh world a little bit breathier. So, you’re not in a strict sense a _BaKaren._ ”

Karen blushed, embarrassed that the heiress knew about the nickname.

 

Mei removed her arm from the kabedon position and place her hand on Karen’s head, an older sister to a younger one. Mei normally didn’t smile; yet for someone like Karen whose personality closely resembled her Yuzu’s sunniness, she wasn’t hesitant at all to flash her lit up face just to comfort the girl.

“To be frank, Aijou-san, the whole Avril Lavigne medley with bear props and guitars sounds amazing to me. It’s just that, we literally do not have time’s leisure or the money to pull the stunt off.”

“You like the idea…?”

“Yes.” _Bear-themed Avril Lavigne performance: I’d die to see that happen!_ Mei simply loved anything that’s BEAR. Or Avril.

 

“So,” Mei tapped Karen’s shoulder. “start reviewing your lectures and lessons and carry on with your club duties. Also,” Mei turned stern, raising a finger as warning. “quit sleeping in class and make sure you submit assignments and projects on time, _BaKaren_.”

 _Crap, she knows I sleep in class…?_ “Y-yes, Aihara-san.”

“You may go now.”

Karen Aijou bowed, turned.

 

Before the door closed, Mei Aihara called her name.  “Aijou-san!”

“Y-yes, Ma’am!”

“That person inside the bear mascot, he’s a _she_.”

Karen paused, tilted her head like a Pomeranian puppy in confusion.

“Um, what…?”

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Extra school hours didn’t seem to work in Seisho-Aihara. While the school provided after-school program for struggling students, very few Seisho-Aihara students took them.

The library was full today.

 

Mahiru kept tiptoeing just to see an odd thing studying at the farthest corner.

 

“It’s true, then.” Junna looked at Karen with pity, standing beside Mahiru. “Aihara-san did not allow it.”

“It just makes sense.” Said Claudine, her arms crossed. “We have upcoming exams and the Regionals. No school head in their right minds would allow for such a racket.”

“She’s studying… Math, Science, and English…? Wow.” Maya didn’t need tiptoeing. Regardless of her height she felt the need to use binoculars inside the damn library.

“Tendou, what are you doing?” Claudined hissed. “Binoculars are too much. We’re at the library.”

“You said so yourself, Saijou.” Maya taunted. “I’m excessive.” Her face gave out a twisted smile.

Claudine rolled her eyes.

“Besides, I enjoy seeing Karen-chan finally taking studying seriously.”

“Hey, it’s not like Karen’s super lazy. She works hard too, you know.” Mahiru defended her closest friend of all the Starlight gang.

“She just sleeps a lot. Anyway, it’s not like you don’t have lazy bones, WE ALL have our moments of weakness and—”

By now Junna and Claudine were looking at Mahiru like she’d said the most ridiculous thing while Maya continued to scout the place.

 

Junna sighed. “Alright, I’ll talk to her and see what we can do to help. You guys wait here.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Nana Daiba—being friends with the school cafeteria head cook—got an exclusive pass to use the kitchenette so they could cook something fancy for a _dying_ Karen Aijou whose dreams of serenading a guy inside the bear mascot were crushed by the indomitable Mei Aihara.

 

They figured it was going to take Nikujaga to somehow comfort Karen.

“Does this mean you’re going to stay for dinner, Saeki-san?” asked Nana with her famous Banana-tails.

“Sure, why not?” Sayaka began rinsing the potatoes, onions, and other veggies with tap water.

Hikari entered the kitchen with thinly sliced beef from a deli. “I’m here. Where should I put this?”

“Hikari-chan!” Nana smiled at the black-haired, blue-eyed Japanese-born, British subject. “Over here!”

 

“How’s Karen?” asked Hikari with her usual serious face. “Still bad?”

Nana sighed. “Junna texted me earlier and she said Karen’s burying herself in Math, Science, and English.”

Sayaka, now without the blazer, with an apron and rolled up sleeves, began chopping the veggies.

“Still bad, indeed.” said Hikari. “I’ll be at the choir room.”

“Um, have you seen Mat—er, Mizusawa-san?” asked Sayaka.

“I think I saw her inside the choir room with Hanayagi-san, meeting with Sectionals combatants.”  Hikari checked her watch. “I gotta go. Just text me if you need anything.”

With that, Hikari left.

 

Nana turned the stove on and began boiling water.  She paused, reflecting a little bit, thinking out loud. “Mizusawa-san…?”

 

Sayaka looked at her, confused. “Um, she’s not here.”

“Oh, yeah, I mean… Everyone in our club knows you two are an item now. I’m just wondering why you keep calling her by surname and honorifics.”

Sayaka faltered, blushed, almost cut a finger. “Eh? Where did you get that?”

 

“You mean to say, you’re not together- _together_?”

“N-no… We’re not…”

Sayaka kept her composure and gently dropped pieces of snow peas in the boiling water. _This should cook for a minute_.

Deep inside, Nana doubted this.

 

She and Junna had seen the way Sayaka and Matsuri talked in the bus. It wasn’t the kind of _just friends talk_. In the practice room, they sang sample songs together and the pinkette was openly flirting with the taller girl; to which Sayaka seemed to gladly reciprocate.

 

Matsuri was _generally_ friendly towards other people, the kind of friendliness that’s necessary to function in everyday world--nothing special, just a smile and a nod. Outside the Glee club, word on the street was Matsuri Mizusawa could get _extra_ amicable with any girl she liked—and to Nana’s knowledge, Matsuri only showed that side outside their circle. She had never heard of Matsuri romantically/sexually liking anyone from the current Glee club before… Until now.

 

Nana began cooking the beef strips in a separate pan with hot oil, waiting for it now to change color as she gave it a stir.

“I remember there was an emergency meeting for all Glee club members. I can’t remember now what the fuss was all about, but we ended up having an open forum—the rule was simple. Tell something about things you would never do with fellow Gleeks.”

“Yeah…?” Sayaka glanced at Nana indicating she’s listening. Once the beef strips were good and the veggies were ready, she scooped the veggies with both hands and placed them in the pan. 

“By the way, that should be good in a minute, then we’ll add some water.” said Sayaka.

 

“Okay.” Nana kept stirring. “So, there we were in the choir room, debating, shouting at each other. But one thing that got my attention was that forum _rule_. It was Matsuri’s idea. And she began by saying she’s not going to be romantically and sexually involved with any of us. She said it with a straight face and not a few girls were disappointed by that.”

 

“Were you… disappointed, Nana-chan?” Sayaka asked, then drank water in a glass from the dispenser.

“Of course! Who wouldn’t?” Said Nana, tilting her head up to the side.

 

That splash of water from the mouth went directly to the sink, nice reflexes, Sayaka.

The tall light-brown haired girl with spectacles managed her coughing before carrying on.

 _Very honest of you, Nana Daiba._ Sayaka proceeded to get another glass of water for the pan.

“Let it boil for twenty minutes _._ ” Mildly, she asked “Why you’re telling me this?”

“Hmm,” Nana adjusted the heat of the stove to low.

 

“I think it’s great to see Matsuri-chan opening up to a person she likes. She talks with ease with basically all of us but she has a distant vibe. Have you met someone like that? Hikari-chan had that with her but thanks to Karen-chan, she’s opened up a bit.”

 _Actually, I was in love with that kind of girl for a while._ “Yeah, I think so. I’ve met someone like that.” said Sayaka.

 

“Or maybe it was just loyalty thing? From what I know about the history of Glee here at school, she’s the remaining legendary legacy… I’m guessing maybe she was in love with someone from her old gang—she was super close to them—didn’t work out, and now kinda warning us not to fool around with fellow Gleeks hence her uptight managing of the club… But with you, Sayaka, we can see she’s like a kid on Christmas who couldn’t wait to show you song arrangements and perform them with you.” 

Nana said at length.

 

Sayaka shook her head and sighed. “Nana, I honestly don’t know what to say to that.”

“Right, right.” Nana understood. “So, you and Matsuri-san aren’t _official_? Hmm,” The motherly Banana-enthusiast once again tilted her head.

“That’s understandable considering her Don Juan ways. She once mentioned that you’re a girl way out of her league and you’d probably deserve someone of your stature.”

“Do you remember when she said that?”

“I think it was a week after you transferred here. She managed to sell that as a funny joke—some regular gal making a pass at some pretty gal.”

“I see.” Sayaka said, slightly nodding. _Why would she think that?_

 

She didn’t know that someone as dare devilish as Matsuri could still harbor some insecurities. 

_If I’m going to grade Matsuri—not that it should matter but—I say she’s capable, I mean, more than capable of being a lover and a friend. Where is she getting all that self-doubt?_

Then it hit her; her mind went back to the nights they kissed and had sex.

_Just what are we exactly? Should I even care at all? Should I expect anything? Should I expect nothing? Come to think of it… Not official…_

These realizations got Sayaka weak in the knees. Overcome, she leaned back against the kitchenette center table, her face shadowed.

“Are you alright, Sayaka-chan?” Nana said, finally turning the stove off.

“C-can I go to the restroom?”

“Sure, and you can go back to the auditorium after that. I can take it from here.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Places, everyone.” said Kaoruko. “We’ve got our final contender for duet co-lead, Sayaka Saeki.”

The three-man panel was composed of Matsuri Mizusawa, Kaoruko Hanayagi, and Claudine Saijou.

There were supposed to be four of them, but Maya had to help Junna relax in tutoring the uncouth and slacker karen. Junna might be honorable, by the book, class rep, yet she didn’t have the reserved calm of Maya Tendou, attributes that could help tamper Karen’s idling and little rebelliousness.

 

Left to her own devices, Junna could snap and kill Karen.

 

The auditorium’s audience was mainly Gleeks from freshmen to seniors.

When Sayaka stepped out of the stage shadows and into the spotlight, she still carried the same self-possession she had when she first performed with them at the bride-stealing event. It’s as if she didn’t care this was basically an audition.

 

_As if she’s accepted her purpose on stage and she knows for whom she was performing; outside of the audience’s expectations, bathing in gloriousness of the Self—this has gotta be good, Saeki-san, break our expectations. What have you got within yourself that your willing to offer to us?_

 

Kaoruko didn’t mean to but she’d been rooting for Sayaka. She’d been looking for a performer that could match Matsuri’s commanding presence on stage.

This thing of being co-equals was something new for the Starlight gang. Glee club and Glee competitions did not ask for _Otokoyaku_ and _Musumeyaku_ paradigm and hierarchy—no such thing as _top star_. Takarazuka tradition was strictly a performing art, not geared towards combat.

 

On Glee stage, what mattered was to set your pack apart from other wolf-packs and no matter how glittery the top star was, she could only do so much as keep the intrigue of the audience and judges going on—that glitter and radiance would never, ever, lead the pack to victory.

 

Glee was where, as Kaoruko had seen, Claudine and Maya got to relax. Maya could be the goofball that she really was, and Claudine could just laze around with her girlfriend. At practice such loving affections weren’t barred that much (except when it’s time to get really serious because no one wanted a pissed off Mizusawa) unlike in the Takarazuka stage show.

 

Sayaka walked towards the pianist and whispered something. She then walked towards _position zero_.

“Whenever you’re ready, Saeki-san.” said Matsuri.

 _Saeki-san and not Sayaka-chan?_ Kaoruko said in her head, tapping her grade sheet with a finger. _I thought they’re dating already. Ah, this is an audition after all, you gotta be professional. BUT STILL…_

 

Sayaka raised her determined hazel-green eyes towards where the judges were sitting. But as Kaoruko traced where that sight was leading, she caught a slightly fidgety Matsuri at the corner of her eye. _Okay, Matsuri, what did you do this time?_

 

The intro was unmistakable; a Rihanna song in Top 40 and favorited by belters who ate RnB and power ballads for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

 

 _Hmm, California King Bed?_ Kaoruko’s fingers clasped in anticipation. _Bring it on, Sayaka_.

 

_Chest to chest_

_Nose to nose_

_Palm to palm_

_We were always just that close_

_Wrist to wrist_

_Toe to toe_

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose_

 

While Kaoruko closed her eyes and listened carefully, Claudine took note of audience reaction: on the edge of their seats. Matsuri’s face, on the other hand, was slightly… apprehensive.  

 _Goddammit Sayaka, you struck some fear in her_. Claudine wanted to laugh, but she controlled it smirking.

_So how come when I reach out my finger_

_It feels like more than distance between us_

 

Expecting a fast-paced, rock-y, climb to a chorus’s boom, just like in the recorded version of the song, Kaoruko slightly raised her hands but then dropped an _oh!_

Sayaka brought up the refrain in crisp and clear and fragile and thin emotions making the clinking of the piano melt in the background highlighting her voice and the lyrics, still looking at Matsuri.

 

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I'll be California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart on me_

_My California king_

 

The pianist picked up the fast-pace lane as Sayaka brought the bridge up.

 

_Just when I felt like giving up on us_

_You turned around and gave me one last touch_

_That made everything feel better_

_And even then, my eyes got wetter_

_So confused wanna ask you if you love me_

_But I don't wanna seem so weak_

_Maybe I've been California dreaming_

 

The audience succumb themselves to applause and whistles when Sayaka belted out parts of the refrain. Kaoruko smiled, satisfied at the reaction.

…

_I'll be California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart on me_

_My California king._

_…_

The song ended with a little quiver from Sayaka.

 

Kaoruko turned her mic on, oblivious to the shadowed visage of Sayaka, one that Matsuri easily noticed.

 

“Saeki-san, thank you for that stunning performance… Like, _bravo_.”

 

Sayaka bowed, regained her composure, yet continued to look at her feet.

 

“Um, I guess we should take 5 and announce the winner later.” Said Claudine.

 

Once dismissed, Sayaka, without saying anything, strode out of the stage and of the auditorium in a brisk pace.

 

“Hey, Mizusawa-sensei,” said Kaoruko, no longer bothering to hide her grin. “Aren’t you going to follow Saeki-san?”

 

Matsuri, who was shook out of a daze looked at the Captain annoyingly but didn’t say a word.

Grunting, the pinkette stood up and left.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The Regionals was a one day event right before the start of the next semester. This didn’t bother both the Gleeks and stage show gals; they’re pretty much used to spending extra three hours everyday during vacation weeks to vocalization, synchronization, stage preparation.

 

Sayaka felt it dizzying rather in a good way, her senses were overwhelmed by the sights and sounds. Nationals combatants—though their bout was still at the end of the final semester—were as pumped up as the Sectionals combatants. Sweating it with blood and tears was the Regionals combatants—their performance was due in 14 days.

 

Now in their navy blue tracksuits, with Seisho-Aihara insignia emblazoned on their sleeves forearm, the Regionals combatants gathered inside the choir room as Captain Kaoruko reiterated the theme of the Glee Regionals.

 

“Guys, the challenge thrown at us is a medley of happy tunes, frustrated lyrics. I asked Matsuri-han to compile at least 18 songs with exactly that, and we’re going to sing three songs from that list. And it was decided We’re gonna have Lake Street Dive’s rendition of Annie Lennox’s _Walking on Broken Glass_ and Karmin’s _Brokenhearted_ … And just a spare song, if they ask for an encore, we’re gonna give them Tigertown’s _Lonely Cities_.”

 

Matsuri and kaoruko were standing side by side in front of the combatants with the whiteboard behind them.

“Wow,” said Sayaka. “Audiences ask for an encore performance…?”

Kaoruko smiled. “Yes. Especially after Matsuri nailed the song set, guys and gals go wild.”

 

From the projector screen, the said singers’ faces were flashed and at that moment the first song from Lake Street Dive’s _Walking on Broken Glass_ started playing.

 

_You were the sweetest thing that I ever knew_

_But I don't care for sugar honey if I can't have you_

_Since you abandoned me_

_My whole life has crashed_

_Won't you pick the pieces up_

_'Cause it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass_

 

Sayaka closed her eyes, savoring in her head Rachael Price’s delicious style and the way the tune was arranged Jazz-like as opposed to the very kooky and poppy Annie Lennox original. _No doubt, if this is the first set, this song is going to fall on my lap._

 

Sayaka was declared winner of the auditions. Mentally, she began listing the transitions within the song—

Matsuri was seated beside her and whispered. “Sayaka, can we talk, please?”

The pinkette could see the taller girl’s jaws tightened. Sayaka turned away.

“We’re in the middle of workshop.” _You should have said ‘no can do’, Sayaka._ That’s the point. She couldn’t say ‘no’. It’s as if she’s waiting for Matsuri to push it further so she’d say yes.

 _The fuck, Sayaka…?_ She was feeling even more pathetic. Sayaka chided herself for that.

 

Matsuri sighed. “Fine. Maybe some other time.”   She stood and went over to Karen who was looking glum.

Quicker than a lightning, her head looked at the far away image of the blue-eyed pinkette, _fuming_.

_Eh, what? You left just like that?_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It’s 7PM, the Regionals Gleeks had gathered around inside the choir room for dinner; paper plates, sporks, chopsticks, some Styrofoam bowls, red solo cups, were made available. There were tender potatoes for everyone—to Maya’s delight—some bread and banana desserts courtesy of Claudine and Junna.

 _Stage girls sure indulge festively._ Sayaka silently noted.

“Wait, I haven’t seen Karen and Matsuri yet. Where are they?” asked Mahiru; the question met by shrugs and wide-eyed look arounds.

And speaking of the devils, Karen and Matsuri entered the choir room with Karen’s arm chain-linked with Matsuri’s. The brown-haired chipper was now in her usual chipper self while the blue-eyed petite pinkette in headphones was all the sexy smirks, both were in their track suits.

The rest of the Gleeks in the room be like: _What’s going on?_

 

“Woooowwww!!!” Karen let go of Matsuri and dashed towards the folding table where the foods were, bumping slightly between Futaba and Kaoruko.

“Looks quite delish! Did Sayaka-chan and Nana-chan cooked all that?”

 

“Actually,” Nana began. “The Nikujaga was Sayaka-chan’s idea. I just helped her in the cooking.”

 

“I couldn’t finish it though,” said Sayaka, slightly embarrassed. “I had to attend the duet lead auditions, but I left Nana the recipe. And here we are.”

Matsuri looked at Sayaka, bit surprised to find out the girl’s domestic side. _Hot-meter rises_.

 

“Um, so, where were you?” asked Junna. “Both of you missed the latter hour and a half of workshop.”

Matsuri, albeit uncomfortable, was impressed by the book-worm stage girl’s attention to some details.

“And one of our acoustic guitars was missing. Any chance you took it with you guys?” Junna continued, not dripping with malice at all, not blinking, not flinching, just relaying her observation.

 

 _Goddammit, Junna Hoshimi_. Matsuri had no plans of telling what she and Karen did during those missing 1-and-a-half hours just yet.

 

Karen Aijou sighed loudly, not caring, which made all the girls in the room looked at her.

“I guess we need to tell them, Matsuri-chan… There’s no use denying it.”

 

Karen’s words were so uncharacteristic of her. All over her face, she looked radiant and peaceful, like all of a sudden, she turned to a mature lady. Whatever happened to Karen, they were certain Matsuri was involved.

_But it better be not WHAT we’re ALL thinking of…_

 

At the back of the gang, Maya could not stop smiling. At the corner of her eye, she could see Hikari’s face flushed with jealousy, ready to plant daggers into Matsuri in a fight.

“We…” Karen continued, blushing. “We did it.” And Matsuri almost choked on orange juice.

 

_Oh my lord, you’re giving them the wrong idea!_

“Wait—Karen!”

 

Matsuri was flailing, melting under the bespectacled and judgmental eyes of Sayaka Saeki.

Saeki’s internal line: _Why do I feel like Matsuri has just committed a crime?_

 

But Karen was now overcome with ecstasy in telling them the truth.

“Yes. We did it. It was clumsy, awkward—mostly my fault for being inexperienced. It was also violent yet surprisingly sweet. It was my first time, but it’s something I won’t forget, I learned a lot.” Aijou was smiling with unmistakable bliss.

 

“Thank you, Matsuri-chan. It’s all thanks to you.” Karen’s eyes were shimmering.

To make matters worse, Karen went over to Matsuri and gave her a tight hug.

 

With perceived loss of Karen’s _innocence_ , the Starlight gang looked ready to lynch and crucify this infamous pink-haired and blue-eyed sex-god incarnate.

 

“O—okay, girls, let’s all calm down and—why don’t we just dig in? The foods’ getting cold you know.”

Said Sayaka, now standing in front Matsuri and Karen while facing the mob-justice led by Hikari.

 

Matsuri sighed. “Alright, let’s just be cool, mmkay? Karen’s quite in a happy limbo right now because I helped her serenade the girl inside the bear mascot in Bearland.

 

“Wait,” started Futaba. “I thought that’s a boy?”

“N-no.” said Karen shyly. “She’s a she. She just likes tomboy fashion—but she’s actually straight. And… Married now with two kids.”

 

 _Merde_. Claudine rolled her eyes, not believing the whole thing. “And you couldn’t tell us straightforward?”

 

“I—I feel so embarrassed. I mean, until now. I’m shaking…” said Karen, her face shadowed. “This is my first time feeling something like love and it landed on a wrong person.”

Sayaka gently placed a hand on Karen’s shoulder. She knew that feeling all to well. “Oh, Karen. You’ll get over it."

“Sayaka’s right.” said Matsuri, smiling at the brown-eyed girl. “You’ll survive this. We’re all here for you.”

 

“What song did you sing her, then?” asked Mahiru, glad that Karen was somehow okay.

“It’s an Avril Lavigne song.” said Karen.

“Would you mind serenading us with it, Karen-han?” said Kaoruko.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Matsuri was the guitar gal and backup vocals along with Mahiru and a shaker, and Hikari with the cajon.

Halfway through their plates, the girls listened with rapt attention and appreciation as Matsuri dropped the first chords of Avril Lavigne’s _Things I’ll Never Say_ for a few seconds followed by Karen’s pop rock vocals.

 

_I’m tugging at my hair_

_I’m pulling at my clothes_

_I’m trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I’m staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I’m searching for the words inside my head_

 

Kaoruko was leaning against Futaba’s shoulder as the latter forked a piece of beef and offered it to the blurette.

On the makeshift stage, Maya and Claudine were seated with the latter inside the former’s arms; Maya’s temple touching Claudine’s. The two were softly singing along.

 

 

_(Cause) I’m feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you’re worth it_

_You’re worth it_

_Yeah_

Oblivious to the sensual stares of the orange juice-drunk Junna was giving off at her back, Nana kept filming the whole thing in her smartphone.

 

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you, away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

While strumming, Matsuri was back-up singing the chorus, her blue eyes meeting Sayaka’s hazel-green ones across the room, as if she were singing to Sayaka and to Sayaka alone.

Sayaka longingly stared back, cupping her face with her hand. _Sweet cheese crackers, I can’t wait to take this girl home with me!_

 

_What's wrong with my tongue_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah_

_La da da la da da da da !_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Fun and fulfilling evening.

 

The bus to their respective train stations had been patiently waiting for students.

 

Once again, Sayaka sat at the very back inside the bus. Unlike the previous commutes, there were just 10 of them inside.

 

Tired yet happy, she’d opened her smartphone inbox and there were various messages from her old gang in Toumi Higashi and some from her new friends at Seisho-Aihara.

 

She saw pictures of Touko and Yuu eating snacks together at the theater studio where the dark-haired, silver-eyed beauty practiced under Nara-sensei. Their relationship seemed to have survived the bump. She had learned that the brown-eyed pinkette included in her schedule some weekly visits to the community theater.

 

 _Nice one, Yuu_.

 

From what she’d known so far about Yuu, she’s no longer the indecisive kiddo she was once.

After the shenanigans they all experienced leading to the school’s stage show wherein Touko played the amnesiac girl, Sayaka saw how Yuu took matters into her own hands by deciding and acting on it. She never cared about what the outcome could have been. Touko could hate her after that, but Yuu simply did not care. She loved Touko enough to help her correct her wrong ways.

 

Sayaka contemplated on this. She suffered the pains of just waiting on the sidelines and doing nothing—knowing too late that by her reluctance, her loved ones were either drifted away or lost the battle to their inner demons.

 

_What would Yuu do?_

Sayaka decided. _I have decided. No matter what it takes, I’ll be by Matsuri’s side. I’ll tell her this much._

 

“Mind if I sit here?”

 

Sayaka looked up once her eyes darted open. There was Matsuri Mizusawa standing before her.

 

“N-no. Not at all.”

 

A few seconds passed; the bus started to move.

 

“Sayaka, I—” Matsuri turned, searching the taller girl’s eyes. “I need to tell you something… But… I can’t tell you here…” The pinkette looked down.

 

 _She’s so cute._ Sayaka delightfully noted. She truly enjoyed seeing some vulnerable side of this girl.

 

But, Sayaka had an idea…

 

“Wanna stay in my place tonight…?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I mean, not tonight, perhaps some other time… I was thinking of inviting you to my place, Sayaka.”

 

Sayaka’s knees buckled a bit in excitement.

 

_Sweet cheese crackers..._

 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday 3AM

Earlier that day

 

Tenchou had managed to keep the restaurant for himself along with the car-dealing business.

 

Disowned by his parents for marrying Harumi and cut-off from most of the Udagawa family’s financial supply, this did not stop him from starting all over again. Good thing that he had businesses solely on his name, along with stocks and investment; he had something to support Harumi with.

 

Tenchou and Harumi first met back in the day when Matsuri decided to take her Aihara Academy friends on a trip to his villa—a trip which he later discovered was Matsuri’s ploy to further support the love Mei and Yuzu had. It was during this time that his family was cooking something up—he was betrothed to Mei Aihara…

 

_But the heart wants what it wants._

In a series of phone calls, he figured he was to marry the Aihara heiress. Not really a total rebel but a guy prone to setting things aside until everything cooled down (which it didn’t), he decided to get along with it. He was hoping for some kind of reprieve when he met Mei Aihara.

 

It did not take long for him to somehow realize that Mei Aihara was in love with her older step-sister, Yuzu, who he remembered slaved herself in his restaurant so she could buy the heiress a lovely wedding band.

 

_Maybe we’ll have a divorce after a month of marriage… At least they’d see I’d done my part of the deal._

_Don’t be a jackass, Tenchou. THINK of what this fiasco could do to the girl! Don’t be a fucking dick!_

 

Impressed by Mei’s resolve to fulfill her duty as an Aihara despite her tender age, Tenchou felt ashamed of himself. He was a twenty-three-year-old guy running away from his _calling_ standing in front of a seventeen-year-old girl who wasn’t throwing away what her father and grandfather had given her.

_But the heart wants what it wants._

 

Tenchou could never stop thinking about a certain girl, tall and with long plum-colored hair, with hazel-brown eyes that could catch anything under their gaze, with a street-smart attitude and wise real-life disposition. When the girl smiled, he just melted.

 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find Harumi visually enticing.

 

Countless times had he envisioned that one day, Harumi would be in his arms safe and loved; to kiss those lips, to feel her skin hot against his, to touch those intimate parts of her she wouldn’t show to anyone else but him, to look deep into those eyes while he made love to her, to provide for her, to share his bounty with her, and to help her achieve whatever dreams and goals she had—that fire Harumi caused in him was inextinguishable.

 

He could see his future with Harumi. He could feel himself growing old with Harumi.

 

What further enthralled Tenchou with Harumi was the girl’s contradictions: Harumi dressed like your typical subculture _gyaru_ but she didn’t think nor speak like a typical bimbo. He had watched her read serious books like _The Heptameron_ and _The Second Sex_. She even contested some of his investment decisions like that one time in his villa with her Aihara Academy friends, Harumi warned him strongly against _Bitcoins_ which ensued in a spirited yet friendly debate (in the end, despite his pride, he did not invest in that).

 

Harumi might seem carefree and distant, but up close and personal she could be a stickler for rules and could not say ‘no’ to anyone who might need her help. She could not turn her back on something that she saw would need her attention.

 

It’s 3AM now. Stretching his back against the swivel chair, he made small cracking sounds with his neck. Tenchou was tired and needed sleep. He had just finished doing sales report for the car dealers’ office. Thank goodness, today was his day off and he could sleep through the day while Harumi went to the university.

 

Walking to their kitchenette, he poured himself a glass of water and drank its contents. He then brushed his teeth and washed his face.

 

Inside the bedroom was the sleeping form of his wife, curled to her side facing the slide window, her back against the door where Tenchou had been standing.

 

Carefully and silently, he went inside and locked the bedroom door. On tiptoes, he walked towards the bed and gently slid himself down under the blanket.

 

Harumi stirred, turned, her body facing her husband’s, breathing evenly and peacefully.

 

Tenchou lightly removed some strands of hair which had traveled down over Harumi’s shut eyes.

 

With that clear view of his wife’s face, he then succumbed to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

OR NOT.

 

 

 

 

The soft _vrrrr! vrrrr!_ of Harumi’s cell phone under his pillow forced his bloodshot eyes to pop open.

Tenchou sighed, sat up, got the phone then put in his wife’s code (which was his birthday).

 

“Eh?” He muttered brows knitting together as he saw Matsuri’s icon on the screen.

“Hello?” He said sleepily. The other line was quiet at first. “Hello?”

Tenchou got up and went outside the bedroom. “Matsuri, are you there?”

 

“Yes, yes. I’m here. I just moved myself to a better location round the house.” was Matsuri's reply. 

“Okay. Where are you? What’s the matter?”

“Um, I think I’m in trouble…”

“What?”

 

With the word _trouble_ , Tenchou finally awakened and got his car keys and sweater from the stand.

“Where are you? I’ll pick you up. We better call the police—”

 

“No, no, no, no. Sorry! I’m not in trouble _trouble_. I just… I feel so conflicted right now I felt like calling someone up and you guys’ number popped first in my head.”

“Alright.” Tenchou sat down on the sofa bed listening to Matsuri’s hushed tones. “Tell me about it.”

 

 

Harumi’s hand softly touched his arm, her husband looked up. “I’ll talk to her. And give her some verbal beating.”

While Matsuri rambled, Harumi grabbed her phone, shooing away her husband who gladly retired to their bedroom.

 

“Yo, bratty. Do you know what time it is? It’s freaking 3AM—no, 15 minutes after 3 and my husband and I—O-okay--<sigh>\--of course you’re always welcome here. I understand. Yup. I still want to grab you by the neck through the phone. Why you gotta be such a pain—Hey, listen up.”

Harumi adjusted handling her phone. “Don’t let go of a good thing that has come your way. And if you have to tell the truth to show you care, do it.”

 

The other line was silent for a few seconds… “Hey, Harumi… What if I lose her? What if she wants to leave after that?”

 

Despite Matsuri’s seemingly maturity, the girl’s still afraid of so many things that involved raw emotions. Before Yuzu and the whole gang, Matsuri was a wanton go-getter, not a care for the world and not a care whether the other person got hurt or not. Some change had happened though over the years.

Matsuri had become rationally hedonistic that she masterfully shunned anything that will make her feel good but then cause pain to others. Now, she’d started to care deeply for another human being out of her own volition way different than when Matsuri cared for either her or Yuzu—it’s freaking the girl out.

 

Harumi didn’t want to raise Matsuri’s hopes up, though. 

“Then… You will have plenty of time to nurse a broken heart.”

There’s a groan in the other line. “I’m screwed, Harumi.”

“Yes, you are, my friend… How about this, you come here at 11AM. We’ll talk about it. You can bring your assignment with you, okay.”

“Don’t you have university sched today?”

“Yup, but that’s like three hours, two subjects and the commute from there to here is just 15 minutes.”

A sigh. “I’m sorry for calling you in the wee hours.”

“Uh-huh. You should be. Bring something as a token to make up.” Harumi had said this tongue in cheek but knowing Matsuri, the pinkette would deliver.

“Gotcha. Bye now.”

“Bye.”

 

 

Phone, silent.

 

 

Matsuri had worn Sayaka’s shirt back and slid herself onto the bed not bothering with the blanket.

In their haste to satisfy each other’s needs, they forgot to turn off the lampstand beside Sayaka’s study table. Matsuri had learned that the green-eyed girl loved the dark and therefore couldn’t sleep with the lights on.

 

Yet, here was Sayaka, -spent, breathing deeply, evenly.

 

The king-size bed allowed the girls to lay there however they wanted. Matsuri was in fetal position facing Sayaka, studying the taller girl’s profile, one arm thrown up the pillow above her head, head tilted to the side facing Matsuri. Her long light-brown hair in disarray making her look like a pretty ragdoll, tossed to and fro.

 

She smiled in spite of herself, pleased at how the evening had ended.

Reaching out, Matsuri held Sayaka’s other free hand until the sun showed up. 

 

 

 

 

 

END of chapter 6

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. (I Want to Fucking) Tear You Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citrus girls trying Indian food. Maybe it's the spice that Mei has a lot to say to Sayaka. Nana and Junna does something illicit and Sayaka understands. Junna thinks their Glee club needs a cool club name.

8:00 AM, Sunday.

 

Morning had come swift but bearable in the Aihara household. She’d be taking the 5 PM flight from Tokyo to Manila. Taking advantage of their college’s semesterly break, Yuzu had packed her bags so she could join Shou Aihara’s team of educators volunteering to teach street children. She’d help start an NGO prep school for children in some of the poorest slums of the foreign city.

 

Preparations and trainings had been for six months and Mei had understood that this was what Yuzu wanted for herself—a sense of fulfillment and purpose outside of their circle. _There’s a bigger world out there, Mei! And someday we’ll see it together, just wait and see._ Only it was Yuzu who got out to see it first.

 

The volunteering gig was only for ten days, yet Mei wished it was shorter.

 

She was quiet all through breakfast, letting Yuzu and Ume animate the whole house by their talking.

 

“It’s just a five-hour flight, mom.” said Yuzu. “And 10 days is quite short if you ask me. I’ll be back here before you know it.” Yuzu chomped her bread toast, drank juice, then spoke.

“Dad’s been enjoying creating org bases in southeast Asia. Last night he sent me brochures of their sister org in Bangkok and Ho Chi Minh City—folks mostly teachers and healthcare providers.”

 

Ume chuckled. “Hehe, before this, I could not imagine Yuzu traveling the world teaching kids… Won’t you get tired as soon as you come back?”

 

Once Yuzu got back, the Uni class would start. “I’ll be fine. I think I have Mei to thank for rubbing off some work ethic drive on me.” She glanced at her wife, winked, sent Mei into blushing mode.

 

Mei looked like she wanted to say something to Yuzu, but she just looked down at her already empty plate. Instead, she said: “Thanks for the breakfast, mother.”

She stood, took her own plate, and washed them in the sink. Without a word she went to her and Yuzu’s bedroom.

Their lives—not just _their_ lives but also the lives of their closest allies—had taken interestingly domestic turns.

Nene Nomura was studying Fine Arts majoring in animation. Yuzu remembered Nene’s battle cry of _Yuri shall conquer the world!_ and made a promise that she’d immortalize Mei and Yuzu’s love story (Mei had shuddered with embarrassment at the idea.) and that one day it’d be a smash hit animated thing.

Suzuran Shiraho was finishing her culinary arts on Asian cuisine course—ignoring the pleadings of her “brothers” to take on the family business.

Himeko Momokino decided to take up veterinary medicine as a course, perhaps driven by the pain of losing her beloved pooch last year to cancer.

Harumi Taniguchi (now, Udagawa) was studying journalism while her husband Tenchou run their café business.

Mei Aihara wasn’t only a junior board member of Seisho-Aihara Academy, she’s a finance major who’d one day take the reins of the school together with Seisho school hierarchs.

Yuzu Aihara was taking up psychology, to make use of her sunny disposition in life to influence others—perhaps writing a best seller self-help book. A deeper reason was to help her wife deal with the recent ASD diagnosis. Mei was undergoing behavioral therapy and medication for that.

The baby of their bunch, Matsuri Mizusawa, still a high school sophomore, had not completely ditched her headphones—music was even more amplified around her currently holding the overall Glee club First Mate.

And from what Yuzu could see on IG and others, the silver-haired Tachibana sisters were just travelling these days on cruises—or selling yachts.

Yuzu smiled as she opened their bedroom door; there was Mei seated on the bed watching something on her MacBook.

Carefully walking towards the bed, Yuzu took a peek. It was an uploaded video of their old gang singing Muse’s _Starlight_ with Yuzu soloing the whole thing; the chestnut blonde’s powerful belts and controlled vibrato commanded the stage.

_Far away_

_The ship is taking me far away_

_Far away from the memories_

_Of the people who care if I live or die_

_The starlight_

_I will be chasing a starlight_

_Until the end of my life_

_I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

 

Unbeknownst to the dark-haired, violet-eyed beauty, Yuzu had been watching Mei fondly tap the side of the screen as if to touch Yuzu’s face.

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

_You in my arms_

_My life_

_You electrify my life_

_Let's conspire to ignite_

_All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

 

Finally, Yuzu sat down beside her; Mei still attentive to the performance she had seen, watched many times.

_This girl will miss me very much…_

There’s bitter sweetness in the thought. “Hey, Mei. Are you all right?” she said, putting her arm around Mei’s shoulders. Mei paused the video, turned, and looked at Yuzu smiling thinly.

“I’m okay. Are you ready for lunch later?”

Yuzu hummed her affirmation. “Thanks for that. Although, I pretty much prefer leaving quietly just like how dad does it.”

Mei sighed. “You babbled the whole thing to Matsuri, and you know that girl. She wouldn’t stop until everything fell to her plans.”

Yuzu chuckled. “Haha. A send-off isn’t necessary though. I’m not migrating or anything. Our dad wants me to be there just for ten days. Harumi told me there’s a real reason why she wants this lunch.”

Mei smiled again with her cheekbones moving up, genuinely pleased. “She’s found someone.”

“Uh-huh.”  

“Matsuri wants us to meet _her_.”

“Why do I feel like we’re meeting a daughter-in-law?”

 

 

11:15 AM

_“I’d love you to join us, Yuzu would expect you to be there.” Harumi had told her husband about it._

_“Aww, that’s nice but come on, that’s all you girls’ lunch date, I’ll only feel left out; besides, I need to finish these reports today so by Monday I can help you with whatever assignments you have.”_

_“Ugh, you’re the one who recommended that restaurant just days ago and you aren’t coming…”_

 

When Harumi entered, she was greeted with a serene _Namaste,_ which she returned, then she saw Mei and Himeko seated by the reserved table at the farther left near a slide window. She sat beside the shorter girl with thick brows.

It was an Indian cuisine restaurant, the foods here were something Yuzu would enjoy.

The ambience within was mellow yet sophisticated with touches of bright colors and some Eastern spirituality-themed designs. The restaurant was teeming with people—some were families with high school children, most were co-workers and buddies just enjoying the last hurrah of the weekends.

The friends were in their comfy Sunday attires and Harumi noted how relaxed Himeko looked in her let-down hair, button-up blouse and pants. Mei was wearing some off-shoulder blouse and skinny jeans. Harumi entered with long sleeves, tight pants, and a purse.

“Where’s Yuzu?” Harumi asked.

“She says she needs to pack some more stuff—probably her set of shampoos…” said Mei.

“Classic Yuzu.” Himeko smiled, mentally making choices from the set of mouth-watering spicy dishes.

“She’ll be fashionably late, won’t she…? Oh, look here,” she said dabbing a finger on one of spicy paneer recipes. “spicy-level meter’s good. I always choose _three._ It’s spicy, but it’s more like just a kick, not too harsh on my palate.” The highest was _five_.

“Same.” said Mei. Over the years she’d learned to enjoy spicy food—but not the way Yuzu liked it _four_ or _five._ “I’ll have a _Palak Paneer_ with butter Naan.”

While Harumi was debating within herself whether to eat _Masala or Lemon Chicken,_ to have rice or Naan. The _Namaste_ came and when she turned her head, it was Matsuri Mizusawa. Right behind her was a tall and pretty girl with long light-brown hair and tranquil hazel-green eyes.

 

 “Hi guys!”

At 11:45 PM, Yuzu finally arrived with Nene Nomura whom she had fetched from the nearby Uni.

“Hello all!” said Nene, in her plaid skirt and long-sleeved shirt. She took her seat beside Marsuri.

Sayaka and Nene exchanged some pleasantries.

 

Yuzu went to Mei and put a hand on her lover’s arm as way of warm greeting; since there’s no space for her to sit, she sat beside Sayaka facing Mei.

“Y _ou’re_ early, Yuzu.” said Matsuri—in her _Kogal_ outfit: short skirt, loose tie and socks, blazer, and scarf, with a touch of red beret which she had removed for the time being inside the restaurant. “We’ve placed our orders already. Here,” She said handing the menu over to Yuzu.

 “Hmm. These Indian foods look heavenly. I’m having what Mei’s having but make it spicy level five okay?” Yuzu looked up at Harumi. “Where’s Tenchou?”

Himeko raised her hand, respectfully motioning for their waiter to take Yuzu’s order.

Harumi sighed. “Still buried in his paper works.” She sipped some tea before continuing.

“By the way, what time are you leaving for your flight?”

“4:00PM will be fine. Mei and I are staying at a hotel near the airport.”

“We’ll have a lot of time then.” Said Matsuri, feeling indulgent. “A little shopping, maybe?”

“You know she needs lots of beauty rest before her flight.” Himeko uttered with her arms cross, you couldn’t tell if she’s mad or not with those forever knitted eyebrows.

“Fine, fine.” Matsuri said in surrender. “Wait, Shirapon-senpai will be here as well, right?”

“I invited her.” said Mei. “She said ‘yes’, but that was days ago. I don’t know if she’ll come today.”

“Well, who do we have here?” Yuzu said, wrapping an arm around Sayaka, to the latter’s surprise and slight embarrassment.

“Saeki-san, am I right? Can I call you Sayaka-chan as well or is it only Matsuri allowed that?”

“Hehehe… Way to jab at this pink-haired comrade of ours, Yuzucchi.” Throwing a rascally glance at the blue-eyed pinkette, Matsuri returning the look with a pout.

“Um, you can call me anything you want, Aihara-sama.” said Sayaka respectfully.

“Sayaka, it is then.” Yuzu smiled. “But don’t call me Aihara-sama. You’d be confusing me with Mei. Just call me Yuzu.”

“Right. S-sure. Y-Yuzu-san.”

“What are you doing, Nene?” asked Matsuri, pointing at the scribbling.

 

“Hm, seeing you with FINALLY a girlfriend, might as well start another Yuri. I’m currently working on Yuzu and Mei’s but I’m also curious about the development of your unusual love story.”

As if hit by lightning, Nene began mumbling to herself, her friends and the restaurant disappearing in a haze for her, not realizing her voice had pitched a little higher and louder, her speech faster and babble-sounding.

“I SEE… What if I write a smutty Yuri between a sunny, yet by-the-rules student council president: tall and lovely with light-brown hair and green eyes and a petite, renegade, street-smart sexy pink-haired vixen with blue eyes whom everyone’s afraid of.”

 

“Um, Nene, your voice—” Harumi implored the girl to stop talking to herself loudly.

“Of course,” Nene had entered the twilight zone.

“This is going to be senpai-kouhai pairing; with the president as the senpai and the pinkette as the kouhai. They meet at school for the first time yet the pinkette begins her havoc and the sweet president’s admonitions won’t work.”

“Oy, Nene Nomura!” Matsuri shook the girl up, still nothing.

 

Nene was in her own happy land of her own Yuri plot.

“So, she confronts this delinquent in a half-empty library at dusk where the president-senpai finds this delinquent Kogal kouhai playing some video games.”

“I’ll sew your mouth shut if you don’t stop!” Matsuri grabbed Nene's shoulder as Sayaka looked on in disbelief.

“The president _loses_ it and rambles angrily until the kouhai goes to her, grabs her by the collar and BAM! She kisses the president’s virgin lips nonchalantly. As if by some powerful hand, the beautiful president RESPONDS to the kiss and they began undressing each—”

“Wait, Nene! Stop!” Mei raised her hand as if to beg.

“Gosh, lower your voice down!” Himeko wanted to hit Nene with a saucer.

 

Other customers nearby their table had heard Nene’s story-telling, some were scandalized—specially parents with young children. Others were curious, ever so slightly wishing for it to continue.

A few seconds of silenced passed and then, Yuzu spoke; her hands pressed together as if in prayer, looking sideways at Nene.

“So… Nene… How does it end?”

“Yuzu!” Mei shot her wife a warning look and tone.

“Hahaha! Just kidding… But I’m still curious about it.”

Their orders arrived; the aroma thick, tasteful, smashing with flavors and spices.

A senior waiter came to them. “Madams, with compliments from our chef…” He presented special vegetarian Shammi Kabab for everyone in their gang.

“She hopes you enjoy your meal.”

“Wow!” was the girls’ collective reaction.

“Er, may we know why she sent us this?” asked Yuzu.

The senior waiter smiled. “The chef makes a request that you sing a song for the restaurant and the patrons. She believes Seisho-Aihara girls can make this scene rock.”

“Waaait a second—” Himeko shook her head slowly, knowing who requested it. “Would the chef kindly grace us with her presence today?”

“Yes, of course. But that’s after a song or two.”

 

So, it was decided. Yuzu would sing as lead with Sayaka on back-up vocals while she tapped the tambourine. Matsuri would play the ukulele while Harumi was on rhythm guitars.

“I didn’t realize there’s a makeshift stage out there.” said Nene.

“They probably set it up for us, don’t you think so, Mei?” Himeko turned to her friend.

“Mm-hmm…” Mei muttered her agreement; her mouth already stuffed with veggie Kabab. “Tasty… Mm-hmmm…”

 

It felt like an open mic night as Yuzu invited the attention of patrons.

“Hi, there everyone! I’m Yuzu Aihara and these are my friends. You’re probably wondering who the heck are we or why are we here. As for the latter question, we don’t know either. Hehe! Anyhow, today’s Sunday and this song is about starting afresh with yourself or with your loved ones as you leave whatever baggage you have behind—whether that’s love or pain.

Oh, and if you know the song, you can sing along.”

 

With that, Yuzu winked and Matsuri dropped the opening chords to Florence and the Machine’s _Dog Days are Over._ Yuzu opened her mouth and the patrons listened with rapt attention as her clear and brilliant voice soared.

Sayaka began making beats with the tambourine. She then modulated her voice to harmonize with Yuzu’s, making sure she’s not overpowering the lead.

 

_Run fast for your mother run fast for your father_

_Run for your children for your sisters and brothers_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind you_

_Can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_Can't you hear the horses_

_'Cause here they come!_

 

Some of the older customers nodded their heads, following the beat while younger ones grabbed their cellphones and recorded this impromptu performance.

Himeko was recording the whole thing, too, on her phone.

The song ended with almost everyone in the audience following Sayaka’s and Yuzu’s clapping beat in the refrain.

Folks asked for another one, but they politely declined as they, too, needed to mind their lunch.

 

 

Their heavy and delicious lunch ended and finally, Suzuran Shiraho could for the meantime join the table of her friends.

“I knew it was you who sent us those kebabs!” said Himeko hugging the tall dark green-haired woman with piercing gaze in her assistant chef’s uniform.

“Thank you for singing for us; especially you, Saeki-san.” said Suzuran, addressing them, while hugging Himeko back.

“And I apologize for the suddenness of it.”

“Y-you’re welcome. And, it’s okay. The audience are kind.” replied Sayaka.

“Hey, why don’t you join us for a bit?” said Harumi smiling at her uber-perceptive friend.

“I would love to, Harumi-chan. But I need to get back to the kitchen. Before I leave, will there be anything else that you want?”

“That was a superb lunch!” said Matsuri. “I think we’re all good.”

“Yeah. Thank you, chef.” Sayaka agreed.

“So, we’ll see you around?” asked Mei.

“Yes, probably some other time.” Suzuran smiled, bowed, and then headed to the kitchen.

 

“Wow.” said Nene. “This is getting nostalgic huh.”

“Yup.” agreed Harumi. “Missing the whole gang now.”

“Excuse me,” said Mei. “I need to use the restroom.”

“Oh,” Sayaka started. “Excuse me, too.”

Matsuri made way for Sayaka.

As Sayaka and Mei made their way to the ladies’ lavatory, Matsuri turned to her friends at the table.

 

 

“She’s lovely.” Matsuri said, trying hard to be cool and suave about it but deep inside, she’s gushing; silently sipping air from her already empty teacup.

Harumi gave her a nod of approval and a smirk. “Aren’t you the lucky gal, Matsuri.”

“She beat me in a game.”

“Woah! Really?” Yuzu and Nene blurted at the same time; their eyes wide in disbelief.

“Finally met your match, huh. I never thought you’d fall for a Ms. Prim and Proper.” said Himeko.

“Hm, I think it’s not the Miss Dainty that made Matsuri fell head over heels.” said Nene thoughtfully. “There’s something else that I can’t quite put my finger on, though.”

“It’s definitely the sex.” Harumi was now smiling ear to ear.

“Harumi!” said Yuzu and Himeko in unison, scandalized, looking around to see if anyone nearby heard it.

“Hey, it’s not!” Matsuri was now beet red. _It’s not JUST it…_

“Oh, come on. You’re the de facto sex guru of the group and now you’re just being coy about it haha! Besides, a girl like that most of the time hides something surprisingly good up her sleeves.”

“Spill the beans, Matsuri. Did you or did you not do the deed?” Himeko joined the Dark Side and pushed.

“I don’t kiss and tell!”

“Do you mean to say _something_ DID happen and you just don’t want to tell us?”

“N-No!” Matsuri was a pouty kid who got caught breaking in and was now being grilled.

 

Sayaka had finished her retouches (she’s wearing light make up), as Mei had just got out of a cubicle. There were five toilet cubicles, and all were empty.

Around Mei, Sayaka felt nervous. There was something about the Aihara heiress that’s both assuring and unnerving. This was somehow the same vibe she got during the first days she and Matsuri talked to each other. The difference between the two was in Matsuri, this vibe seemed to have lessened. Not with the heiress, nope.

Sayaka was in awe. Even without make up, Mei was strikingly beautiful—like a royalty sort of beauty: that silky and long raven-black hair, smooth skin, those violet eyes, and serene expression of a tormented empress. Yuzu, with her childlike and wide green eyes, was also a beauty to reckon with but more on the fun side of things.

If Mei was the tragic empress of the kingdom, Yuzu was the court minstrel who loved her dearly through stories and songs.

They were another strong couple she’d interacted with aside from Riko and Miyako.

 

“Saeki-san. Can I ask you something?”

 “Y-yes your highness. I-I mean, Mei-san! Sorry!” The request was abrupt, and it made Sayaka jump a little.

“Um, okay.” Mei tilted her head and briefly wondered why she’s called that.

“It’s about Matsuri… Please don’t be offended…”

“Y-yeah…?” Sayaka was fidgety.

“Are you serious with her? What is she to you?” Those weren’t just questions. The warning in the tone was not just a hint.

Sayaka leveled with Mei’s gaze. “May I know where all this is coming from?”

“I’ve never seen Matsuri let her guard down before. She’s too smart and too perceptive for her own good. Even when she relaxed because of our Glee club, the same sharpness was there… Not at this time around, no. So, I’m wondering… If you have pulled something to trick her—”

“Do you mean to say if I manipulated Matsuri into being with me?”

“Yes.” Mei’s violet hues hardened.

“What do you think would I get out of tricking Matsuri?”

“You give me the answer to that.”

 

Sayaka sighed. She had not expected this kind of conversation to happen today, or at all.

_Does this mean Matsuri was once in an uncompromising position with someone else? Mei seems to be uber-protective of Matsuri. In fact, all of her friends seemed to be this way._

 

“Mei-san” Sayaka kept her calm. “Matsuri and I didn’t have a great start the moment we first met. I was… trying to end my life at that time…”

Mei’s eyes widened and narrowed at this revelation; Sayaka continued, removing her glasses, checking it out of habit, then putting it back on again.

“We almost died. I wanted to drown myself in the river but Matsuri jumped in with me. She’s a daredevil. Or perhaps, a guardian angel… At one point I was there trying to revive her for almost an hour—who would have thought the pinkette’s a bad swimmer, huh? But, despite the shortcomings, she saved my life first.”

The raven-haired young woman kept listening.

“We haven’t said our I-love-you’s to each other just yet. I don’t expect to hear it from her anytime soon. Strangely enough, it’s fine by me. Conventional romance demand we have to say those words pronto; yet, people are different and diverse. While I have no problems with saying “I love you”—that’s not what she wants to do for the time being. And Matsuri doesn’t do words. She craves action for proof.”

Sayaka paused, waiting for Mei to respond. Sensing that the heiress didn’t have any, she continued.

“I know you’re doubting my sincerity—perhaps because of what happened to Matsuri in the past, since that’s what you’re implying… And it’s understandable; she often referred to you guys as family. And families protect each other. That’s cool. But, Mei-san, Matsuri is someone who’d know easily if one’s bluffing or not. And honestly, I think she doesn’t need sheltering. She’d definitely shred me to pieces if she thought I was just toying with her.”

Mei blinked slowly at her, accepting the girl’s answer and her own defeat.

 

“I’m sorry if I came across as rude.”

“Oh,” Sayaka chuckled nervously. “You actually were.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And, by the way, to answer your second question… In the grand scheme of things, this is serendipity. I don’t need _this_ —never planned on this—this thing that Matsuri and I have—but I can’t let it go either. This is something worthwhile and I'm sure Matsuri feels the same.”

Mei was silent for a moment.

 

“Can I ask you something, Mei-san?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Why did you REALLY ask me those.”

Without hesitation, Mei replied at length.

“Saeki-san, in this world there are people like Matsuri and I who once saw how some people indulge in destruction simply because they can. It’s not even a question of _wanting to destroy lives_ ; it’s a matter of ability to do so and not caring at all…”

Sayaka’s mouth opened and closed but no words came out, baffled by what Mei had just said.

 

“Like you two, Matsuri and I didn’t start off great as well. In fact, we were trying to get rid of each other for Yuzu. The Matsuri you see now is born of a choice to do things caring for other people’s feelings. Before that, she simply did not care—”

Sayaka held a hand up, bile forming in her throat. _Does Mei hate me?_

“Just go straight to the point, Aihara-san.”

Mei sighed; her violet eyes suddenly becoming uncharacteristically dangerous.

“Alright, then. If you’re serious with Matsuri like you say you are, then do everything in your power to stay by her side no matter what happens.”

 

 

 

Matsuri was looking up at a starry night sky. A plane carrying their beloved Yuzu overseas hovered over, thousands of feet above them. They had said their goodbyes earlier today and went on their separate ways. And here she was in the city square with Sayaka.

Handing Matsuri some Frappuccino, Sayaka sat down beside her. The fountain behind them offered some coolness in this otherwise humid night. Recalling her and Mei’s convo made Sayaka ponder on the things she still didn’t know about Matsuri.

_I’m certain what Mei meant was that if I can’t stay by Matsuri’s side, I don’t deserve her and Matsuri does not deserve me… Mei, are you putting me to the test? You sound like a father-in-law—_

 

“Today’s been great.” said Sayaka, breaking her own reverie. “That Indian restaurant is lovely. I enjoyed those Samosa and Kebab.”

“Yeah me too. And those butter Naan was superb. That one big slice—bigger than my head—damn, so delish.”

“Shiraho-san must love things complicated, especially in her food.” Said Sayaka, sipping some bitter coffee.

“Totally,” said Matsuri. “Although, after our singing, I snuck into the kitchen and I saw her preparing more Paneer dishes—didn’t look that hard to cook.”

“Wha—how did you even manage to do that? Glad no one scooped you up and threw you out.”

“I was curious. Besides,” Matsuri took a long sip of her cool frap before carrying on. “A wink and booty shake do save the day.” She proved her point by facing Sayaka with a beddable look.

The taller girl just rolled her eyes and smiled, then, silently grazed the younger woman’s body with her eyes. _I gotta admit, Matsuri does have an ass that say, ‘tap this’._

“Wow.” Matsuri was quick to catch on Sayaka’s stealthy lewdness (with Matsuri, though, she’s effing obvious). The blue-eyed pinkette drew closer to Sayaka and whispered in her ear.

“Just tell me if you want _some_ ; we can do it in my place…”

And Sayaka had no rebuttal for that—it’s not a matter of contention anyway. Remembering Mei’s words, she immersed herself in those blue eyes and just let herself be gently pulled by the hand as they hailed a taxi.

 

Coming out of nowhere, a tall blonde clumsily bumped Matsuri’s side as the girl jumped in the taxi.

“Hey, rude!” Matsuri called out but she faltered after realizing the person who got in.

 “Woah, wait a sec!”

Sayaka gasped, calling out the name of another girl with plum hair and glasses who quickly followed the tall blonde. “Junna!”

“Oh my god, Sayaka? Matsuri? What are you doing here?” Junna’s face looked flushed; redness was spreading down to her neck, but she could still talk properly.

The two Starlight girls were in their Sunday dresses and coats.

 

“Hellooooo!!!” Nana Daiba waved drunkenly, her shiny smile equally intoxicated. “Come on, join us!”

“Um, we called this taxi first, and we’re going home.” Matsuri said, not attempting to hide her irritation.

“I’m sorry.” Junna was sincere. “Hey, Banana, apologize too! We should get another taxi—”

“We can share the fare, right? Just where are you guys going?” Said Sayaka, trying to pacify Matsuri.

“Kuze Station, near the fair—whaddaya call that, My Junna?” Nana said, ducking her head on Junna’s shoulder.

Junna’s blush deepened. “Bear land. We’re going to Bear land.” she replied, embracing her partner in.

Matsuri sighed. “Okay, we’re going that route too.”

 _These two are obviously girlfriends._ Sayaka couldn’t help but wonder if Mei had been lying about Seisho-Aihara NOT being a school for lesbians.

 

 

While Matsuri buried herself in her headphones beside the driver, Sayaka conversed with their class rep.

“You guys are totally dating, right?” Sayaka noted out loud.

“Actually, not quite. I mean, Nana confessed to me just yesterday and I told her I’m not sure about it but I’m willing to try. So, for me, tonight is like a try-out.”

“Don’t you like Nana? Are you not into girls?” Asked Sayaka, afraid that Junna might turn into a Chie—Sayaka’s nasty senpai who was a lesbian-until-graduation.

“Honest, I appreciate her feelings,” Junna tuned her voice down, aware that Nana has fallen asleep.

“And as for liking girls, well, I don’t LIKE just anyone. For me, Nana is different, _special_. I don’t know what to call _this_ but right now, I can’t imagine myself being in a relationship with anyone else other than Nana Daiba.” Junna gently tapped Nana’s leg.

“I see… So where were you earlier tonight?”

“Just resto-hopping, with some fake ID’s.” Junna admitted scratching her head, embarrassed. “Sorry…”

“No worries. I do that too, occasionally. And my lips are sealed. No one will know.”

Junna nodded. “We did that for the drinks.”

“I can see that.” Sayaka smiled at the familiarity of the move.

“And, you guys… are dating…?”

“Um, tonight? No, we had lunch with the Aihara power couple as a send-off to Yuzu Aihara-san. And then, Matsuri and I just wandered the city with her old gang.”

“Wow, I wish we could meet them like that too.”

“You look spent already. Don’t you want to go home?

“You see, the person who made us these fake ID, we promised that we’d watch her Glee club’s performance in one of bear land’s open function as a kind of payment. So, we’ll have to be there.”

 

 

Intrigue getting the better of her, Matsuri followed Sayaka’s lead into Bear Land while they held hands. As if energized by the fair’s bustle, Nana Daiba’s cheeriness went back to life, still clinging to Junna as they walked through.

“Junna mentioned the lead for Otonokizaka High School Glee club is a recent transferee.” Matsuri mused aloud. “If so, that person’s super good.”

“We’re about to find out. I’m glad we met Junna and Nana along the way.”

“Me too. We gotta check out our competition.”

Bear land has this hall full of youngsters their age; surprisingly it looked more like a pub than one of Bear land’s function halls. Sayaka didn’t miss the sour and sweet scent of alcohol around. _Kids here have been drinking!_

“I did not expect the place to be like this.” Nana sounded serious, suddenly sober.

“Are you okay?” Junna asked, running a soothing hand on her partner’s arm.

“I’m fine.” was the muttered reply.  

“We should find a place to sit.” said Sayaka.

Without a word, Matsuri went to an empty round table and motioned her friends to join her.

The lights dimmed lower and neon lights became intimidating, yet it only sent more excitement across the audience. Some were even screaming already at the empty stage, others were giggling and laughing uncontrollably.

“I think these guys are _high_.” Nana said, holding Junna’s hand tighter. “And it’s not the good kind. What do you think Matsuri?”

“That’s accurate.” the pinkette said, she too automatically holding Sayaka’s hand, suddenly apprehensive of this familiar setting. _This’ll go nuts in an hour if we don’t leave._

“Don’t take drinks from waiters roaming or from strangers—no matter how kind they look. If you’re parched, tell me. I’ll personally get juices from vending machines around outside. Understood?”

Matsuri commanded this small troop she was leading. They all nodded in agreement.

As if the DJ’s sensing Matsuri’s friends were leaving, he announced:

“Now’s the moment we’ve all been waiting for. Let’s give it up for Otonokizaka’s _Vox Thrillaaaaa!!!!_

“Woah, they have an actual Glee club name!” said Junna.

 

Vox Thrilla members, all 15 of them, entered the dark stage. They were a co-ed club wearing black blazers resembling some kind of Nazi SS guard uniform. They were also wearing some _Phantom_ inspired half-masks. One of them began the synth _bom-bom-bom_ vocalization and beat boxing, the low bass sending everyone trembling vibes heightened by a mixture of alcohol and some pills.

The Seisho-Aihara girls watched wide-eyed with dread, as the first beat and lines were dropped; it was She Wants Revenge’s song _Tear You Apart._

The vocals of the female leads were a harmony of alto and mezzo and the _ooooohhhh_ of the back up vocals were shrilly sopranos and baritones completing the scary effect.

 

_Got a big plan, this mindset maybe it’s right_

_At the right place and right time, maybe tonight_

_And the whisper or handshake sending a sign_

_Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind_

_It’s cute in a way, till you cannot speak_

_And you leave to have a cigarette, your knees get weak_

_An escape is just a nod and a casual wave_

_Obsessed about it, heavy for the next two days_

 “They’re… they’re good…” Sayaka muttered.

 

Vox Thrilla’s formation parted revealing their lead and captain as she went down the stage going towards a particular table.

Sayaka watched helplessly and in horror as the girl—with every line—began wrapping her arms around Matsuri and pressed herself hard against the pinkette whose eyes registered shock.

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away_

_It's just like all the others it'll go away_

_Or maybe this is danger and he just don't know_

_You pray it all away, but it continues to grow_

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breasts, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I want to fucking tear you apart_

While still embracing the shorter pinkette, the girl’s face turns to Sayaka and grins like a maniac.

 

 _I want to fucking tear you apart_.

 

Yuuka Satou…?

 

As the choir on stage kept on harmonizing, Yuuka Satou turned her lapel mic off, she disengaged from Matsuri, looked down into the pinkette's clear blue eyes.

 

"Hi, there, love. I sent an email; did you read it?" She asked, cupping the pinkette's face in her hands.

 

In some ways, Yuuka slightly resembled Touko Nanami, especially with the height, the black hair and silver eyes. But her eyes looked almost completely soulless, almost gray, and her black hair was as short as Matsuri's. 

 

Around the girls, the audience were getting more and more frantic and animated.

"S-Sayaka, let's get out of here." Nana was now hugging Junna protectively. 

"Matsuri!" Sayaka moved forward and pulled Matsuri away from Yuuka, the pinkette still bewildered; that the girl whom she had not wanted to see again was here right before her eyes. . 

 

"Let's get out of here. Nana, Junna, don't tell the others what we've seen here tonight." With that Sayaka was leading her group towards the exit, Matsuri following her and holding her hand like a little kid lost.

 

Yuuka smiled at them and waved as Nana and Junna looked back at her. "Goodbye for now. See you at the Regionals!" 

 

End of Ch. 7

 

 

 


	8. Seventeen, Crazy, and Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsuri was calm and composed on the outside but inside she just wanted to wreck the choir room to pieces.
> 
> “Shall I tell her the truth?” said Yuuka, after a sigh.
> 
> “What are you talking about?” There’s warning in Sayaka’s voice. 
> 
> “Oh, you don’t know.” Yuuka remarked, just relaying an observation. “Strange that it seems the two of you or going far along in a relationship.” she said the word like it’s feces. “But dear Matsuri here has been keeping you in the dark for long now. I wonder why that is?”

A Week Before the Regionals—

 

 _Don’t worry, bro._ Tetsuya had messaged once _. You can work directly in my company. That old fart can’t touch you while I’m there. He can only go as far as taking your café—beyond that, he’s pretty much useless._

_If his being useless means he gets to take my livelihood away, I’m screwed, Tetsuya. Even so, I don’t think I can work in your company._

Tetsuya knew how prideful his younger brother Tenchou could be. The younger one would rather eat street dust than to grovel and beg or accept charity from others—even from family.

 

_Tenchou, I would understand that if it’s just you—but you have Harumi to think of. Soon, you won’t be just a family of ‘two’. Think about my offer. Besides, I’m your brother and Harumi’s a great friend. You don’t have to worry…_

_Okay, I will think about it._

He sat down by the table with slumped shoulders. I have to think! And in a few seconds, he god-wished he had gone out with Harumi today. The woman would surely come up with something and help him clarify his thoughts.

The man squared his broad shoulders, determined not to be a burden to his wife, he racked his brains for some plans.

 

He had two degrees: one’s a degree in Music Production which was awarded to him by Berkeley. The other’s business administration degree in Japan. He originally wanted to become a music producer and frequented/joined in DJ gigs. When his father found out he was DJ-ing as sideline, he immediately pulled his son out of USA and forced him to enroll into a prestigious MBA Uni in Tokyo.

 

No use… He thought. Where should I go now...? What should I do…?

His phone blinked its stacked-up notifications. Picking it up, he skimmed through it wanting to see any message he missed for the past few days. He found one.

Tenchou read the contents of the email. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

_Haven’t heard from this girl in years!_

 

 

 

Principal Igarashi didn’t expect Hakozaki-sensei to counter his arguments for pouring in 80% of the annual school projects budget to sports teams of the school.

 

“Sir, basketball and baseball aren’t the only clubs in this school. Besides, truth be told, they’re also lagging behind other school’s sports teams for six years now—and still, they got the lion’s share of the budget pie for two consecutive years. It didn’t change the academic standing of Toumi Higashi”

 

Coach Hanabishi, although stung by Hakozaki-sensei’s real talk, agreed.

“Principal Igarashi, Hakozaki-sensei has a point. Students are becoming less-motivated to study and to do club work. While sports can definitely unify students, not all students have flair for sports.”

 

“Thank you for that one, Hanabishi-sensei.” said Riko. “May I show you some statistic for that point?”

 

Riko plugged her laptop to the projector and there on the screen was a recent list of top-performing private high schools in the country. For third place, it was Seisho-Aihara Academy—the school where Sayaka Saeki transferred to. Top 1 was Otonokizaka High School, followed by Kitauji High school.

All the top ten schools had well-funded glee or performance arts clubs as well as sports.

 

“Let’s take a look at 11-20 placers.” said Hakozaki-sensei, using a pointer.

“They don’t have strong sports club to speak of, but they do have functioning performance arts club and we all know placing in top 20 isn’t really bad. Universities here in the country prefer their freshies to come from these top 20 private schools.”

 

The screen flickered and the slide came in.

“Now we have the 21-30 placers. Currently, Toumi Higashi is at number 21. And while this school has music band, they are mostly utilized for school events. We must not forget that just last year two of our promising trombone players switched to Kitauji High School because that’s where they could have competitive playing status. Students in that section were demoralized and it badly affected our school’s academic standing.”

 

The final slide came and Riko’s fellow teachers squinted at the data in front of them.

“Studies show that schools with bustling and subsidized performance arts clubs perform better at academics.”

 

“I’m going to stop you right there.” said Principal Igarashi, raising a hand of contention. “I am not against the data. In fact, I laud it. But, tell me, where can you get the money to generate its revitalization?”

 

“We can involve the parents of our students for support—”

 

“We already have tried that for our sports teams and the existing clubs—even for the now defunct calligraphy club—still, the school investors saved the day. After that, the funds trickled down and the arts club survived.” 

 

For a moment, Riko was stumped by this information though quickly she recovered.

“Do you mean to say sir that our goal for the mean time as educators is to attract investors with their promotional on uniforms instead of attracting academically talented candidates? The likes of Nanami-san and Saeki-san are very rare. Losing some of our gifted students—”

 

“I see. So, this is still about Saeki-san’s problem eh?”

 

“Sir, what happened to the girl is just the tip of this problematic iceberg.” The Japanese Literature teacher was red in the face, frustrated, angry.

 

Teachers around were confused by that. _What do they mean by ‘Saeki-san’s problem’_?

 

Hanabishi-sensei, panicking at the rippling row of the two, raised his hands to try to pacify both headstrong pedagogues.

 

“I—I—think we can make adjustments? What do you say, guys?” The thickset and charismatic baseball coach and P.E teacher turned to their other co-faculties. All heads nodded in agreement.

 

He continued. “I agree with most of what Hakozaki-sensei has said. No use denying there’s really a problem… As the chairman of physical education department, I propose we pump up the budget for the performance arts clubs and other arts club that we have. How about a 40-60 split…”

 

“Why not 50-50…?” a Math teacher raised his hand as he queried.

 

“Well, that’s also good but, drastically splitting in halves will compromise the already rolled-out plans of the sports clubs for this year. The safest that we can agree on is 40-60…”

 

“Alright.” Finally, Principal Igarashi relented… kind of… “But I have a challenge for you Hakozaki-sensei. And I’m pretty sure President Maki and Vice President Koito helped you too with this, so this is a challenge for the student council as well.”

 

Riko braced herself. _I did NOT see this coming!_

 

 “A month from now, the new cycle of NASSCOM Glee competition is starting. That should give you enough time to form and train your Glee club. And if you place 2nd runner-up, I’ll make yours 60-40 making sure investors see you too. Deal?”

 

“No.” Said Riko; the rest of her co-faculty looked dumbfounded. “Make it 1st Runner Up…”

 

“Why not make it the grand champion, do you not have zeal in your faith?”

 

“I don’t need this mockery. The championship is for Regionals. We’ll get pass the 1st Runner Up, THEN we’ll be champions”

 

“Hakozaki-sensei!”

 

“Sensei!”

 

“Then it’s a deal” The principal could not have been more pleased with the meeting’s outcome.

 

 

 

 

 

Riko was so stressed she let Miyako do her in the bathtub.

 

Resting her head on Miyako’s chest, she was on the verge of sleeping.

 

“Riko, we need to finish bath ASAP… I don’t want to princess-carry your wet body to the bed…” Miyako whispered at length. “However, are you feeling good now?”

 

“Not until you princess-carry me to the bed and make a mess…” She said pressing back harder against her girlfriend’s body. “I still need to talk to you about something. Can we talk?”

 

“Of course, hon. Now,” Miyako whispered so softly on Riko’s ear making her girl shiver. “Get off me, love, so I can take you to our bed.”

 

Their room was lit low.

Under the covers, Riko was big spooning Miyako while the latter tinkered something in her smart phone, composing an email.

 

“Who’s this guy?” The teacher asked, half-intrigued, half-jealous, that Miyako knew some guy in college.

Miyako sighed, half-ignoring Riko’s fondles on her breast.

 

“He’s from of the most influential business families in the country. We happened to be in some of the classes way back when. Most interesting about this guy is that he can sing, and he can teach music. We’ve been buddies for a while.”

 

“But, didn’t he take up business course, you said?”

 

“Yeah well, his father forced him to; he was originally a graduate of Music from Berkeley.”

 

“Wow. That’s something big.”

 

“Totally. Let me check his profile… Tenchou Udagawa. Oh, he’s married now. Good for him. Haven’t heard from him for a long time.”

 

“Is he gay?”

 

“I thought so at first, because, you know, he liked everything Music and performance and most of his friends are females. I remember he told me that he once auditioned for Hedwig role for Hedwig and the Angry Inch. Confirmed that he’s straight.

 

Riko’s eyes narrowed. She stopped touching Miyako, propped herself up to look into Miyako’s eyes.

 

“What now?” asked the professional Barista.

 

“And HOW did you guys confirm it?”

 

Without hesitation, Miyako responded.

“He told me I was stunning and sent me flowers. He asked me if he could take me out on a date once. That’s when I told him I’m gay and being friends was all we could be. He didn’t hesitate to become my wingman after that.”

 

Riko fell back on the bed, looking up the ceiling. “Sounds like a very nice guy to me. You sure he’s straight?”

 

Miyako chuckled, then pressed send. “Right on. Let’s sleep.”

 

“Hey, Miyako…”

 

“Hm?”

 

Riko moved and began straddling her girl’s waist, pinning Miyako on the bed. “Let’s give each other a good night’s sleep.” She then removed her shirt, her hair swinging sexily, some strands falling on her bra-less chest.

 

 

 

 

 

Hikari a.k.a knife queen was tinkering with the lead guitar with power chord riffs and the stomp box while Mahiru practiced rhythm with the timbales, cowbell, and mounted tambourine. Across the room, Karen was gearing up with the ukulele while Futaba handled the acoustic bass guitar and got on with some riffs. On standby instruments were the soprano saxophone and trumpet both to be played by Claudine.

 

Kaoruko clapped her hands to get their attention. “Places, everyone, let’s hear it for Matsuri-han.”

During their practice, Matsuri explained the mechanics at length through a slide show.

 

“This is the stage for the city’s Chamber Hall. There’s the upper part and the lower part so…” the pink-haired, blue eyed First Mate cleared her throat.

 

“I think in a way this is a home-court advantage. We can use the slight cramp space for the formation Captain Kaoruko highly suggests. Next slide, please.”

 

Nana pressed a key on the laptop. On the whiteboard screen was a diagram… Un ugly one at that…

 

“W-wait… Captain… This isn’t a PowerPoint slide… It’s—” Matsuri’s left eyebrow twitched irritably.

 

“Yes, I drew it on a white paper and took a picture of it.” said Kaoruko, without a care at all, fanning herself even though the room’s AC was good.

 

Futaba groaned loudly, embarrassed. “Then you should have let me do it, you dolt!”

 

“All right, moving on.” said Matsuri, moving her pointer to the center with a shape of— _what the heck_ —either a circle or Sadako’s haywire ring.

 

“This is lower stage-center. This is where the duet leads stand. On either wing of the leads, of course, are the back-up vocals. Remember the timing for finger snaps and feet stomp just like we practiced—you’ll be fine. We’re going to stand on stage like how a boyband does it—occupying most of the space, okay? Upper stage focus, that’s where the band is. Don’t be fooled by those acoustic instruments; they’re really loud so don’t forget your protective earpieces, aye?”

 

For the singer’s formation, on the lower stage were Nana, Junna, Matsuri, Sayaka, Kaoruko, and Maya.

 

“Um, excuse me.” Sayaka raised her hand, stood.

 

“Right, I forgot.” said Matsuri, motioning everyone including Sayaka to just listen for a sec.

“Y’all take fifteen-minute-recess, then we’ll rehearse the formation and dance moves.”

 

 

 

 

She’s nervous.

While Sayaka never had troubles facing crowds, a competitive field was definitely new for her. Breathing in and out, thankful that their restroom was ridiculously wide with life-size mirrors, she walked to and fro checking herself out in her Seisho-Aihara tracksuit.

 

There’s this _angle_ in their song line up that requires them to—ahem—show their sexy side. _Yup, that’s one of my problems…_

 

Confident there’s no one else in the restroom besides her, she smoothed her hair, adjusted her long light-brown hair in a ponytail, turned and jutted out the curve of her ass, and started booty-shaking it. _Oh, it isn’t bad at all_.

 

“You’re fine. _So fine_.” It was the blue-eyed pinkette, with her sweet good looks and headphones around her neck, leaning against the closed doorway of the restroom.

 

“In case you didn’t notice, you’ve been booty dancing for five minutes now. And here I am, graced by such wonderful sight. Glad it’s just the two of us here.” Matsuri’s thin smile somewhat overshadowed that sensual glint in her eyes.

 

“Oh jeez…” Sayaka, red in the face, didn’t know if she’s flattered or if she should feel harassed by it (but it’s actually the former).

 

All that flattery were laden afterwards by a heavy sigh.

Matsuri removed her headphones, unzipped her tracksuit’s jacket, revealing a white tank top, drew close to the bathroom sink and washed her face. Grabbing some hand towel from her back-pocket, she wiped her face, revealing how tired she’d been for the day.

 

“Is something wrong…?” Sayaka stepped towards the younger girl. “Did they find out about _Bear Land_?”

 

Matsuri shook her head.

“The competition council decided to tweak some rules for sectionals and allowed instruments to be used. Kaoruko is currently supervising the changes we made… It’s lotta hard work. Some have quit and just content to join the script-writing and set-design department.”

 

The pinkette, out of exasperation, turned and pressed her back against the sink and just covered her face with her hands. She then sighed and cupped her own face with her hands as she spoke.

 

“I mean, Kaoruko did kick some members out who thought they could just twirl their part around during practice.”

 

“We’ll have to roll with it.”

 

“Yup, the logical conclusion to take is exactly that… Sooo effing tired, that’s all…” Matsuri went slumping down, finally sitting on the cool floor.

 

“Hey, now. Don’t sit on there. How much time do we have left for recess?”

 

“I asked Kaoruko if we could extend it. We agreed on extra 10 minutes. After that, we’ll resume training.”

 

“I see… Um, get, up.”

 

“What…?”

 

But Sayaka was already pulling the pinkette up by the arm.

 

“If you rest now, you’ll fall asleep and you’ll just wake up grumpy. Let’s go to the rooftop.”

 

“Sounds right.”

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

Not that very far, just a few staircases, the rooftop offered some sunlight that somehow was better than caffeine.

Sayaka could see how clear Matsuri’s blue eyes were now that the pinkette’s head had perked up. Holding the younger girl’s headphones, she sat and waited for Matsuri to finish some stretching.

 

“Oh, you got my headphones. Thanks.” Matsuri said apologetically and sat beside Sayaka. “Must’ve forgotten that. So much has been on my mind today I’m beginning to act like an airhead.”

 

“It’s pretty normal when you’re stressed out. Say, what kind of music do you usually listen to. I know you’ve played some pop music. But do you have any genre that you especially like?”

 

“Hmm, I guess if I’ll have to pick a most favorite, synthpop. 80’s synthpop music—Yazoo, Duran Duran, Human League, etc. You know, the kind of songs our mothers would Zumba or aerobics to.”

 

Sayaka laughed. “They’re good for Karaoke too… But those are the greats, I suppose.”

 

“I also listen to soft rock and pop rock—Eric Clapton, Meatloaf, Journey, Heart, Kim Carnes, Roxette…”

 

“Oh yeah, tops.”

 

“How ‘bout you?”

 

“Hmm, nothing in particular. I don’t have a favorite genre. I just listen to whatever I find pleasing to the ear, or what the choirmaster told us to listen to.”

 

Matsuri gasped, put a hand on her chest, and looked at Sayaka like she’s some peasant who had never eaten cake in her entire life. 

“You poor thing!”

 

“Hey, it’s not like I don’t enjoy music! Is it really important to have one?”

 

“Uh yeah, cuz reasons. Okay, have you listened to some Boston? Fleetwood Mac? U2?”

 

“No. Um, who’s that?”

 

“Ugh!”

 

“What? Why—” 

 

“Alrighty then, wear them headphones. Bono wrote this one for his wife as an apology cuz he forgot her birthday. But that isn’t what makes it special—the sound of it was different from their usual sound as a band. Still, this has become one of their classics.”

 

Sayaka obliged, but she looked at Matsuri blankly.

“You’re a complete geek, Matsuri. I don’t even know who that Bono person is.”

 

“Well, you’re about to find out. Listen to some samples and tell me what you think. After this, you’re going to be a more refined Gleek specimen who enjoys U2. This is going to be part of your education.”

 

The blue-eyed pinkette tapped play, and came U2’s _Sweetest Thing_. In came the sweet sound of the tinkering of the piano followed by Bono’s vocals and cool bass riffs.

 

_My love she throws me like a rubber ball_

_Oh oh oh the sweetest thing_

_But she won't catch me, or break my fall_

_Oh oh oh the sweetest thing_

_Baby's got blue skies overhead_

_But in this I'm a rain cloud_

_You know she likes a dry kind of love_

_Oh oh oh the sweetest thing_

Sayaka found herself humming along, throwing a sideward glance at Matsuri who’s now leaning against her. Perhaps it’s a song her parents once played a long time ago, something about the tune so familiar it made her want to go back when she was a kid even though it came out years before she was even born. 

 

“It’s good isn’t it.” said Matsuri, looking at the horizon. When she turned her head, she realized hers was too close just right below Sayaka’s face.

 

Surprised at her own heartbeat, she tried to move inches away from the taller girl.

 

But Sayaka had gently held her arm already, prompting Matsuri to sit still. She removed the headphones completely and silently passed it to the pinkette.

“Is something wrong?”

 

“N-none at all.” Sayaka looked into Matsuri’s eyes, with an expression the younger girl couldn’t figure out. “Hey, is it okay if I ask you something…?”

 

“About what…?”

“How… How do you know Yuuka?” _Do I even have the right to ask that?_

It took a while for Matsuri to answer and there was nothing on her face but a stumped expression that Sayaka just smiled sheepishly and said,

“Don’t sweat it, just forget I asked. Anyway, it’s not important and it’s none of my business—"

 

“Sayaka, I—” Matsuri gulped nervously. “Um, I do want to tell you but I don’t think it should be now… Could we wait until the Regionals is over?”

 

“Okay. Sure.” Sayaka smiled with understanding.

 

They didn’t say anything to each other. “I think we should head back” said Matsuri finally.

 

“Y-yeah, let’s…”

 

“Sayaka, _hang on a sec…_ ”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“There you are, finally! I’ve been looking for you, Sayaka-chan!” It was Karen Aijou with Mahiru Tsuyuzaki in tow.

 

The pair met Sayaka and Matsuri in the hallway leading to the glee club’s common room.

 

“Hello Sayaka-chan, Matsuri-chan!” Mahiru had been catching her breath for a while now being with Karen Aijou’s ball of energy.

 

“What’s up?” asked Sayaka who successfully composed herself after their brief make out session in the rooftop.

 

“You got a visitor. Hakozaki-sensei, she said.” said Mahiru.

 

“Oh, yeah. She was one of my teachers at my old school.”

 

“She’s waiting in the visitor’s lounge. But you can take her to the garden or the library if you want some place nicer.” said Karen.

 

“That’d be great.”

 

“Come with me, Karen, Mahiru.” said Matsuri as the trio began towards the choir room.

 

The visitor’s lounge had displays of all the milestones of the Glee club. There were photos of the Magnificent Seven, the pioneering students who created the school’s club and who bagged various awards and recognitions.

“Hakozaki-sensei?” said Sayaka. “Wow, what brings you here?” she asked, her smile contagious. A couple of her old school’s fun memories with the Japanese Lit teacher flashed briefly in her head.

 

“Hi, there Sayaka.”

 

The two sat on the velvety sofa.

 

Hakozaki-sensei was wearing some blouse and skirt, relaxed, yet something in her face was written agitated

“So, what’s going on? How’re you guys?”

 

“We’re doing… I guess, relatively fine. We’re finding ways of pushing up academically—and the ones who thought of reviving the Glee club was the student council. For some reason, Principal Igarashi is reluctant of it.”

 

“The student council, you say?”

 

“Specifically, Maki-san, Koito-san and Doujima-san… We’ve already solved the problem of having a Glee club adviser. He’s been hired three days ago. He’ll be teaching at school by the beginning of the new semester. But he insisted on going to school today because he wanted to meet the club members.  And the crazy thing about the whole stuff is the principal’s _challenge_. But it was stupid of me to up the ante.”

 

“Hmm, it’s still semesterly break. What’s your plan?”

 

“First thing is, since the new cycle of Glee competitions is a month from now, the choir needs to practice as soon as possible. It’s why I’m here… To ask for help.”

 

“Okay. Well, how many are there in the Glee club? Singers? Musicians?”

 

“We have the music band who readily agreed to help out. But we’re having problems with the singers—they’re mostly composed of the student council, some basketball players, we need additional male members so—”

 

“Really now, the basketball club…?”

 

“This is how it happened…”

 

 

 

 

 

Tenchou Udagawa had arrived at the school… _nervous_ … He could teach music but that’s to adults, not youngsters. He was about to reject Miyako Kodama’s suggestion because of that but he needed to have a stable job for both himself and Harumi, so he changed his mind.

 

 _Great, who’s the school principal?_ He had asked via PM.

 _Takenori Igarashi. Are you making a CV now?_ was Miyako’s reply.

 _I made one already… Woah, small world_. _Takenori Igarashi-sensei_ _is my late mother’s friend. He’s my and my brother’s godfather._

So when he sent an email to the human resources of the school, the reply had been swift and it was from no other than principal Igarashi himself. He was hired immediately.

 

The flower arrangement club—without Sayaka Saeki—had shrank in member numbers that they had no choice but to share the living space of the painting club. Their room had now been given to the newly formed Glee club composed mainly of the student council themselves and some from the basketball players.

 

“Alright then, I’ll begin the introductions. I am Tenchou Udagawa, and I will be your Glee club adviser as well as Music teacher for this school. I am pleased to meet you.”

 

The students returned their salutation. With a list of students in hand, he spoke “Okay, I’ll call you randomly and please tell something about yourself—likes, and dislikes and what do you think is Glee club for… Let’s hear it first from, hey, Koyomi Kanou.”

 

As if attacked by feral cats, the promising writer stood jumpily. “I—like to write fiction and I don’t like cute things. I think Glee club is for artists. Something… like that… Thank you!”

 

“Interesting. Thanks, for that one, Ms. Kanou. Take your seat.” He clapped his hands once and smiled. “Next, we have Touko Nanami.”

 

With the confidence of an award-winning actress, she stood. “I enjoy acting in the troupe, I like being with my favorite person. I’m not really fond of insects and other bugs. Glee club for me is where artistic talents are honed.”

 

“Fantastic. Thank you very much” He did not miss the way Touko Nanami looked at her favorite person, a pink-haired brown-eyed girl, who was seated next to her blushing.

 

“Hm, let’s see. Where’s Yuu Koito?”

 

“Here! Um, I like science fiction books and marine creatures especially flapjacks. I enjoy working in the student council and for me Glee club is… I’m excited to see what happens.”

 

_Oh okay, she’s the pink-haired one._

 

So far these were what he discovered; Akari Hyuuga and Suguru Doujima were a couple and Suguru actually liked, and read, music while Akari had basketball.

Seiji Maki had booming bass voice (which he said was according to Mizusawa-san) and loved the student council very much next to analyzing everyone’s love lives.

Ryoji Fujima’s a recent transferee and could play percussions (to Yuu’s surprise).

Kana Yanagi enjoyed writing poetry and experimenting on voice acting—she could ‘shapeshift’ her voice so to speak.

Midori Igarashi (not related to Principal Igarashi) liked to cook and had passion for Japanese history. Manaka Yoshida was the walking encyclopedia and almanac—throwing trivia here and there.

 

Ex-lovers, Kiichi Oogaki and Yoshiko Serizawa, still members of the basketball club, also got into the Glee club.

 

“Can you tell me again what brought you guys here?” Tenchou had scratched his head.

 

“I simply want to sing.” said Ookogi.

 

“You said you wanted a change of scenery.” Serizawa had interfered, which sent Ookogi fuming. “So, who’d buy that?”

 

“Not everything is about our break-up, Yoshiko.” Ookogi had hit his ex-GF where it still freshly hurt.

 

The look in other students’ faces were a mixture eye-rolling in either amusement or disgust—the latter, on Akari Hyuuga’s face.

 

“Alright then, let’s go to the gist of the club.” Tenchou began, reminding himself that not more than half of the participants seemed to have any background in singing.

“I understand that when you did the stage show, you learned how to project your voice. Today, we’re going to do almost the same thing, but the difference is we’ll identify your voice types.”

 

Using a borrowed keyboards piano, Tenchou began listening.

 

“Let’s go first with the Altos—the lowest female voice; that’s Yoshiko Serizawa, Midori Igarashi, and Koyomi Kanou. Seiji Maki, for the meantime please join them being the only bass whom we have.”

 

The called upon students stood together in a corner.

 

“Then we have the Mezzo sopranos—Manaka Yoshida, Akari Hyuuga, and Touko Nanami. You will be joined by Kiichi Ookogi, a baritone.

 

“Finally, we have the Sopranos—Yuu Koito and Kana Yanagi. You will be joined by Ryoji Fujima, a contra-tenor and Suguru Doujima, a tenor.

 

Tenchou-sensei wrote some stuff on the whiteboard. “All right guys, you’ll be glad to know that I, as your Glee club adviser, declare this day as your first day of training and workshop.”

 

The instructor began distributing white papers with list of songs.

 

Tenchou had noticed most of them grabbed their phones. “Um, what are you doing?”

 

“Sir,” Koyomi started. “Kalapana, Dr. Hook, Ambrosia, David Pack… These guys probably are the greats, but, we don’t know them.”

 

“I don’t think it’ll work if we need to Google them, sorry.” Ryoji shrugged his shoulders.

 

“This is why we are in a Glee club, to explore songs we’ve never heard before.” Said Suguru excitedly.

“As a matter of fact, I’d be happy to help you out guys by performing—”

 

Before Suguru could finish his speech, Ookogi had stood and went near the keyboards. “Glee Club is also about expressing yourself—desires and all. Maybe I could try that one out.”

 

Tenchou-sensei smiled. “Right on. What are you singing for us?”

 

Serizawa had felt the changes.

 

It started when Suguru Doujima came around the basketball club last year making friends with all of them. The guy had charisma, _cool_. He’s someone who could make small talk and the one who made Akari rage and laugh. It was those moments when Serizawa would catch glimpses of her then-boyfriend stealing glances at Akari and Suguru— _jealous_? She shrugged it off at first. Months went on, Akari had always been the hyper type, but with Suguru, she’s sweet and uncaring of her surroundings. As if she didn’t care at all that they’d be seeing holding hands or Suguru would hand Akari her drinking bottle, the guy joking about an indirect kiss. They’re just a cute pair.

 

And that thing, Serizawa realized well too late, was something she and Ookogi didn’t have—or stopped having. They had been too secretive of their relationship for some irrational reason like protecting Serizawa’s reputation or Ookogi’s status.

 

_I should’ve seen it coming… But if I have, what would I have done?_

 

The day Akari and Suguru declared that they’re an official couple was also the day Ookogi personally talked to Serizawa and called it quits.

 

Until today, Serizawa’s in an uphill battle of trying to win Ookogi back.  

 

“I’m going to sing something that’s off that list. N’Sync’s _Drive Myself Crazy_.”

 

_Lying in your arms_

_So close together_

_Didn't know just what I had_

_Now I toss and turn_

_'Cause I'm without you_

_How I'm missing you so bad_

Almost everyone, including Suguru, was starting to throw sorry looks at Serizawa—but Koyomi and Yuu realized that Ookogi was singing it to… _Akari_?

 

There he was at the center of the room. Ookogi was surprisingly good with the acoustic guitar.

 

_Where was my head?_

_Where was my heart?_

_Now I cry alone in the dark_

_I lie awake_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Drive myself crazy_

_Thinking of you_

_Made a mistake_

_When I let you go baby_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Wanting you the way that I do_

 

THEN, he slowly inched his way to Akari, serenading her, under Suguru’s nose.

 

_Why didn't I know it?_

_How much I loved you baby_

_Why couldn't I show it?_

_When I had the chance_

_Oh I had the chance_

 

Touko’s eyes widened, looking at Akari who was standing beside her. _Girl, this doesn’t look so good_.

 

Correct. It didn’t; because the moment Ookogi reached the first word of the second refrain, Suguru dashed from across the room and stood between Akari and Ookogi, Suguru standing against Ookogi with defiance.

 

“You got problems dude,” Suguru menacingly stated. “let’s settle this outside.”

 

“Suguru!” Akari begged, grasping her boyfriend’s shirt sleeve from behind. “Don’t.”

 

“Oh yeah,” said Ookogi. “Whatcha gonna do; dance the shoulder shimmy? You think you can win—”

 

“Not cool, Ookogi!” Touko blurted, trying to pull Akari back in case the boys got physical.

 

“Boys, that’s enough!” Tenchou-sensei came in towering the two boys, unimpressed by this childish show of bravado.

 

But Ookogi’s smirky douchebag face was enough to tick Suguru off. Everything happened in a flash: the boy with glasses gave a hard shove which the jock returned and soon they’re exchanging punches as Tenchou, Ryoji, and Seiji began tearing off the fight. Akari was desperately hugging Suguru to make him stop while the rest just watched nervously.

 

Seiji and Akari were holding Suguru back while Tenchou and Ryoji did the same to the other one.

 

“I said enough! Both of you.” Tenchou growled above the struggle. “Right, let’s call this a day; the rest of you, go home safe. Doujima, Ookogi, let’s talk.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Good grief.” said Sayaka, sipping a cup of tea courtesy of the Regionals combatants.

 

“Yeah. Those guys don’t seem to be in sync. Hm, this tea is good.” said Hakozaki-sensei.

 

“I’ll tell Kagura-san you like it.”

 

Riko sighed. “Do you think you guys can help us?”

 

Sayaka looked at her apologetically. “We’re practicing for the regionals contest—I doubt we have time to help out in training those Gleeks.”

 

“Um, excuse me—”

 

It was Junna Hoshimi, the pretty class representative, bringing in some Banana cake with cream cheese frosting for them.

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting—I actually am, aren’t I? Sorry—but I think, even in a small way, we can still help out your Glee club.”

 

The bespectacled Starlight actress distributed the cakes to Hakozaki-sensei and Sayaka.

 

“Join us, please.” said Sayaka, moving so Junna could sit down, which the latter happily obliged to. “Hakozaki-sensei, this is Junna Hoshimi, our class representative.”

 

Hakozaki and Hoshimi exchanged polite remarks.

 

“Hakozaki-sensei, your Glee club can come and watch live Regionals performance. For outsiders, tickets would be costly. But for competing schools with their faculty and choir members, it’s for free. Have you signed your club up in the NASSCOMM website for Sectionals competition?”

 

“Yes. We already did.” said Hakozaki-sensei, unsure if Junna had a unique plan.

“But the cost would only be waived if we arrive at the venue and compete, not for watching other performances.”

 

“Those are the obvious rules.” Junna readjusted her glasses, the chandelier light giving her specs a glint. “However, there’s an under-the-table thing going on.”

 

Junna paused slightly. “It’s called ‘club invest’.”

 

“Never heard of it.” said Sayaka.

 

“Never heard of it too, until a week ago.” said Junna, smoothening her apron. “Basically, it’s just a bigger club footing the bill of a smaller, newbie club.”

 

“What’s the catch?” asked Hakozaki-sensei.

 

“Normally,” Junna replied. “It’s the beginning of a merger; big brother clubs lend some stuff to little brother clubs and the next thing you know, the school name changes to a hyphenated one, like Seisho-Aihara Academy. But, ma’am, your case is different. This is just our club helping yours.”

 

“I get it now,” the teacher said. “But aren’t club budgets signed by advisers and the director before it is released?”

 

Junna giggled. “One of our own has got that covered. Matsuri-chan!” she called. “Come up here, no use hiding from them!”

 

From the steps of the stairs came a head-scratching, blue-eyed pinkette.

“Yeah. I’ve been eavesdropping for some time now. I apologize.” 

 

“Well, how did you do it?” asked Sayaka, impressed.

 

“Tenchou Udagawa is friends with the Aihara heiresses. But he’s a shy guy I know he wouldn’t ask for help immediately.”

 

“A request which you made, right Mizusawa-san?” said Sayaka.

 

“I simply told Yuzu we needed to help Tenchou-sensei’s club. She talked to Mei, her wife, and then Mei immediately signed those ticket waivers. I guess, those are 15 tickets.”

 

Hakozaki laughed appreciatively. “That is awesome and more than enough! I—I don’t know how else I should thank you.

 

“Then, just have those kids learn from the pros!” Sayaka said proudly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The talk had shifted now to more light-hearted matters when Hikari Kagura came up and brought some announcement.

 

“I am sorry to interrupt but Mizusawa-san, Hoshimi-san, both of you are needed in the choir room at once. As for Saeki-san, please stay with Hakozaki-sensei.”

 

Baffled by Hikari’s seriousness (not that the JapBrit was never serious), Sayaka nevertheless obliged. _Something must have happened…_

 

 

 

Matsuri was calm and composed on the outside but inside she just wanted to wreck the choir room to pieces.

 

Right at the center, where position zero was, stood Yuuka Satou—tall and regal in her all black tracksuit, her shining black hair in a single-braid and her beautiful face with hardened features of someone who went through hard shit was pacified by her knowing soft gray eyes.

 

She turned and smiled at Matsuri, knowing fully well the effect of her presence to the small blue-eyed pinkette.

 

Surrounding her were the Starlight gang, all looking at her in steely gaze; an enemy outsider who barged into their sanctuary with no known purpose. _But soon, you shall see and understand._

“What are you doing here?” Matsuri stepped forward, but not any closer to Yuuka.

 

“Paying an old friend a visit. It’s not an anomaly, is it now?”

 

Matsuri shook her head, she spoke in a broken tone “Yuuka, whatever _this is_ , please stop. Don’t you have practice for Regionals too?”

 

Yuuka gave a short laugh. “Why are you like that? I want to see your face. And also,” she said moving beside the keyboards. “Perhaps, grace your visitor with a duet performance, you know, for old time’s sake.”

 

No one replied to that, so she continued. “For those of you who are interested, Matsuri and I go waaay back. My brother used to babysit us together and we were taught the basics of piano. Simpler and happier times, right, Matsuri-chan?”

 

 

Matsuri could no longer help it. “Those times were hell, Yuuka, and you know it.”

 

“I never looked at it like that.” She smiled even more sweetly. “That hell—as you put it—wasn’t so bad. It made me stronger.”

The pinkette knew she needed to do something for this to soon be over.

 

“Okay. Just one song Yuuka. And then you will leave.”

 

“Ah, finally—”

 

“I get to choose the song, Yuuka.”

 

“Alright, then.”

 

Matsuri motioned Hikari for a whispered talk; the blue-eyed, black-haired beauty then went to the piano and announced:

“This is _Seventeen_ from the hit Broadway musical, Heathers. Matsuri-chan, you ready?”

 

The blue-eyed pinkette nodded once, then Hikari slammed the keys to the opening. Matsuri’s lyrical voice had taken the form of frustration.

_Fine, we're damaged_

_Really damaged_

_But that does not make us wise_

_We're not special, we're not different_

_We don't choose who lives or dies_

_Let's be normal, see bad movies_

_Sneak a beer and watch tv_

_We'll bake brownies or go bowling_

_Don't you want a life with me?_

 

_Can we be seventeen?_

_That's all I want to do_

_If you could let me in_

_I could be good with you_

 

As an answer, Yuuka’s darker tones emanated and sent chills to the spine.

 

_People hurt us_

_Or they vanish_

_And you're right that really blows_

_But we let go, take a deep breath_

_Then go buy some summer clothes_

_We'll go camping or canoeing_

_And we'll eat some chilli fries_

_Maybe prom night_

_Maybe dancing_

_I'm still looking in your eyes! Your eyes!_

 

_Can we be seventeen?_

_That's all I want to do_

_If you could let me in_

_I could be good with you_

The set ended with Yuuka, standing close now to Matsuri, her mouth just at the level of Matsuri’s forehead, both her hands on the pinkette’s shoulders, as if imploring the younger girl to listen carefully.

 

_Yeah, we're damaged,_

_Badly damaged_

_But your love's too good to lose_

_Hold me tighter_

_Even closer_

_I'll stay if I'm what you choose_

_Because you're the one I choose_

 

Matsuri moved so she could leave Yuuka’s grasp. And when she turned around, Sayaka was already there, looking at them with steely calm.

 

“The nerve of you to come here and disturb our practice.” said Sayaka, stepping forward, towering behind the smaller girl. “Now, remove your grubby hands off of Matsuri. Go, and leave.”

 

“Amazing, you’ve grown some spine, Saeki-san. And,” Yuuka went back addressing the pinkette. “Matsuri, you’ve grown some soul. I could not have expected an odd yet mutualist pairing other than you guys.”  

 

From behind them, Kaoruko’s whistle was heard. The Glee Club captain demanded attention and order.

 

“Enough drama, girls.” said Kaoruko.

“And Satou-san, we’ve welcomed you cordially, yet this is how you repay us—by mockery and intimidation. Quite disappointing to know you’re a fellow captain. Please leave and make sure Regionals is where we next see your face and also for the last time.”

 

“I’m just getting started.” said Yuuka, unfazed by this Kyoto princess’s respectful snark. Returning her gaze to Matsuri, she continued.

“I know you read the emails I sent you. I know you saw the stolen shot photos of those scandals we cooked.”

 

Life drained from Matsuri’s face and her eyes widened in horror. But there’s no use panicking. She simply bowed her head, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

 

“What are you talking about?” There’s warning in Sayaka’s voice.

 

“Oh, you don’t know.” Yuuka remarked, just relaying an observation. “Strange that it seems the two of you or going far along in a _relationship_.” she said the word like it’s feces. “But dear Matsuri here has been keeping you in the dark for long now. I wonder why that is?”

 

Matsuri still said nothing.

 

“Shall I tell her the truth?” said Yuuka, after a sigh.

 

“Yuuka.” Matsuri looked at the taller girl now, with incalculable hatred. “I swear to the gods I’ll kill you.”

 

“Matsuri!” Sayaka grabbed the shorter girl’s arm, to pull her away. But the pinkette didn’t move an inch.

 

“Nice one, Matsuri. I find your anger beautiful. It’s one of the best things about you—you have no idea how brilliant and shining your blue eyes are when you quietly rage… But why haven’t you told Sayaka? Are you afraid she’ll leave when she finds out?”

 

“Stop!” it was more of a plead from Matsuri than a command.

 

“Is your belief that some irrelevant truths aren’t worth it no longer working? Truths in the past, no matter how distant the past is, still haunts, you know… And you can’t deem me irrelevant, Matsuri. I’m YOUR truth and I roar like a lion.”

 

In a swift scooping motion with both arms, Yuuka semi-lifted Matsuri off the ground and French-kissed the pinkette’s slightly agape mouth.


End file.
